


Sweet Succubus~

by AshyDoki



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ..or was she?, AU, Alternate Universe, Crushes, Day At The Beach, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Human!Spinel, I don't know a lot about steven universe, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spinel is not a gem, Stevinel, blowjob, but she dirty minded lmao, hand holding, like wth, mature content, original AU?, spinel's human form is so damn cute, succubus!spinel, the dirty starts after chapter 2 or 3 bois, these tags are going nowhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyDoki/pseuds/AshyDoki
Summary: Steven is stressed and doesn't like the new changes of ever since he got his happily ever after.Luckily for him, a new cute girl moves in Beach City but that's also around the time he's been having weird dreams about a succubus that strangely looks like the new girl.Oh god, what did he got himself into?
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 234
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of people wanted the succubus!spinel AU, so here you go! And since the second majority wanted the fluff story, I'll try to make this story fluffy and smutty. <3

A magenta haired girl was standing on a cliff, near of Beach City.

His scent was becoming clearer and closer, she knew it, she could even feel it. 

Each time she breathed in the faded scent, she could feel her powers slowly grow, as well as her thirst. 

She was eager for her first meal.

But first, she had to find him.

  
  
  


~♥~❥~♥~

  
  


Steven sighed as he tried to calm down, but that only made him even more stressed out than he already was. 

Why wasn’t he  happy ? He got his ‘happily ever after’, he saved the galaxy and now he could finally relax but instead of being actually satisfied, he was feeling lost.

Everyone around him was slowly moving on,  drifting away from him , while he was stuck in the past, waiting for something to happen.

The crystal gems had their things to do in Little HomeSchool, Lars and the off-colors decided to go back to space, Sadie was also moving on and Connie had to go to her college soon. Everyone had something to do, even Onion! All he was good for was to help people, but what to do if nobody needed his help? Was he just supposed to wait? It wasn't like suddenly something new will happen just because he wished for it. 

And his childhood memories were not helping either, it was like everything that happened before suddenly decided to haunt him in the worst time possible.

Everything was bottling up, he just wanted to find a way to feel better, but what to do? He knew it wasn’t healthy but he also didn’t want to bother anyone with his problems, if he can fix the other’s problems, he sure won’t have any trouble fix his!  Right ..?

Steven shook his head, trying to think about something else as he laid down on his bed with a frown. “I should really get some sleep…” He mumbled as he glanced at his clock, it was actually 2:28 AM. 

Yeah, sleeping also became a problem. Since he had nothing to do most of the time, he would take lots of naps during the day which resulted into him having trouble sleeping when it was actually time for it.

He closed his eyes, trying to clear up his mind to hopefully fall asleep. He didn’t know it, but he probably will need his energy for the upcoming days..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My name’s Spinel, and it’s a pleasure to meet ya’."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! The official first chapter! Link to the drawing of Spinel at the end.

Steven slowly opened his eyes and regretted it immediately when he felt the dryness of his eyes, as if he didn’t even sleep at all. 

He groaned as he rubbed his eyes, wanting to feel the dryness go away, before squinting his eyes at his clock. “7 AM, huh..” He mumbled to himself as he slowly sat up, his elbows on his thighs while he was holding his head.

He groaned before officially getting up with a yawn as he walked to his bathroom after stretching a bit. He opened the door and closed it behind, locking it just in case. 

He made a small grimace when he looked at the mirror but shrugged it off as he glanced at his shower. ‘Shower or no shower?’ He mentally asked himself. He decided to smell armpits and grimaced once again, “Alright, a shower it is.” he mumbled before starting to undress. 

He slightly shivered at the now cold atmosphere of the bathroom. Steven walked in his shower and turned on the hot water. At first, the water was cold but rapidly warmed up, making Steven sigh in satisfaction. ‘I should probably take a bath for once, instead of the shower, soon..’ He thought as he took a bottle of soap.

  
  


~♥~❥~♥~

  
  


Steven unlocked his bathroom door and walked out of the room. He heard his stomach growl, which made him slightly laugh. He got out of his room and walked downstairs, eager for some breakfast.

He smiled when he saw that breakfast was already served. 

“Good morning, Steven. Did you sleep well?” Pearl asked with a small smile.

“Oh, hello Pearl. Yeah, I did.” Steven replied as he sat down on a seat, in front of a plate of food.

“Yo Ste-man!” Amethyst exclaimed with a grin as she looked up from the TV. 

Steven slightly turned to Amethyst and waved at her since he had food in his mouth. He turned back to his breakfast and continued to eat before glancing around, looking for Garnet.

He swallowed his food before asking, “Hey guys, where’s Garnet?”.

Pearl was about to answer, but Garnet came out of a room and simply nodded as a greeting.

“Hey dude! Wanna watch TV before we go to Little Homeschool?” The purple gem asked excitedly as she stuffed some chips in her mouth.

“Well, I’d love to, but I-” Steven was cut off by Garnet, “But he has to run some errand for us.” She said as she walked closer to them.

“He does?” Amethyst asked with a confused look on her face.

“I do?” Steven also asked, as confused as Amethyst.

“I guess he does?” Pearl said with a thoughtful expression on her face as she side-glanced the fridge.

Garnet nodded. “Oh, uh, alright! What do I have to do?” Steven asked with a smile, happy to be finally useful for now.

Pearl opened the fridge, it was almost empty. “Oh well, it’d be nice if you buy a little bit of everything.” She stated as she rubbed her chin.

“Sure! I guess I’ll be going now!” Steven exclaimed as he got up from his seat, the plate that was once full of food was now empty. He already had his pink organic jacket on, so he didn’t waste any time and directly got out of the house.

“Aw man…” Amethyst sighed before continuing stuffing her precious chips in her mouth.

Steven hummed as he walked toward the grocery store, he was pleased to finally have something to do, even if it’s not specifically fun. 

While he was walking, another girl was also headed to his direction. She had her eyes closed and was sniffing the air, apparently following a certain scent.

She walked faster as she felt the scent becoming closer and closer, she didn’t bother to open her eyes since she was too busy sniffing the air around her like a dog searching for its owner.

After some minutes, Steven yawned but suddenly felt someone bump into his back. He confusedly frowned as he turned around, only to find a smaller teenager rubbing her nose as she mumbled some cursing words.

The first thing he noticed was her pink, almost magenta, hair that was put into two buns, which kind of looked heart shaped.

“Hello..?” He hesitantly said, raising an eyebrow as he watched her eyes widen and look up at him.

She took a deep breath through her nose as she stared at him, “Oh.” she simply mumbled before rapidly shaking her head and answering more politely, “Hehe, sorry fo’ bumpin’ into ya.” she giggled with an apologetic smile.

If Steven wasn’t so tired, he would have probably noticed how her pupils became heart-shaped.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s alright.” He said as he rubbed his neck. “You’re not from here, are you?” He asked, noticing her accent in her voice.

He rapidly observed her face as he waited for an answer. 

She had a tanned sunkissed skin with freckles a bit darker than her skin tone and seemed to have some natural blush on her cheeks. Her nose was small, cute and feminine and had a band-aid on the bridge of her nose, as well as another bigger band-aid under her cheek. He noticed her eyes were hot pink and reflected the light pretty well, her eyelashes were also very long but still somehow looked natural. Her lips were plump and had a blood-orange color. She also had heart shaped earrings.

Once he looked down at her body, he felt himself blush. ‘ _ Yeah, definitely not from here. _ ’ He thought as he saw how curvy she was. Not to put the other girls in shame, but _most_ girls around here have at most B-cup size breasts. This pink haired girl was at least a D-cup and had a hourglass figure. ‘ _ Wait, are those flat abs too? _ ’ He thought as he continued to observe her. 

Her arms were slim and she wore fingerless gloves. One glove was pink while the other was black. She also had many bracelets around her wrists and had another band-aid on her right elbow. Her hips were wide, which gave her thick thighs but her legs still looked toned. 

Her outfit consisted of a very pale pink, almost white, short-sleeved crop top that had a big pink heart right in the middle. She had a black choker around her neck, which had another heart jewelry that hanged from it. ‘ _ She sure loves hearts, no doubt about it. _ .’. She wore a high-waisted shorts jeans that stopped to her mid-thighs and had black stockings that went up her calves. Her sneakers were white and had rainbows on both sides. 

She was definitely smaller than him, he was probably one head taller than her but it only made her cuter. 

He continued to look at her body, which didn’t go unnoticed by the pretty girl. “Y’know my eyes are up there.” She giggled as she put her hands on her hips. Steven blushed of embarrassment, “Oh sorry! You just have an.. unique... style?” he hesitantly replied, hoping she wasn’t thinking bad of him.

She had smug look on her face, “Yeah, I get that a lot…” she responded which made Steven even more embarrassed, “But to answer ya’ question, nah, I just moved in here.” she answered his previous question, her expression on her face became less ‘smug’, and had instead a sweet smile on her face.

Steven perked up, “Oh really?! Maybe I could help you explore Beach city!” he exclaimed, taking the opportunity to be helpful.

The petite girl made a fake thoughtful expression on her face as she hummed out loud, “Hmmm… Let’ me think about it… I’ll maybe consider it if you give me your name.” she said with a grin.

Steven chuckled, “I’m Steven, Steven Universe.” he said as he gave out his hand for a handshake.

  
Her grin became a smirk as she took his hand to shake it, “ _ My name’s Spinel, and it’s a pleasure to meet ya’. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link of human!Spinel on my tumblr (yes I made one just for this occasion) = 
> 
> https://ashydoki.tumblr.com/post/619639446096216064
> 
> I already have her succubus form drawn, but I'll only post it when she'll first appear in this form in the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Love you guys~ ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who am I, huh? Why not what am I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie! A new chapter ;O  
> (Also, link for the succubus!spinel form in the notes at the end :P)

Steven raised an eyebrow at her, curious about her name. He looked at her body once again with a confused look on his face, “Are you a gem?” he asked, not finding any signs of a gem on her body.

Spinel tilted her head, “A gem? Sorry but I’m, eh, human.” she answered, a little bit hesitant about the human part, but Steven didn’t think much of it.

“Oh.. I just never met a human with a gem name, eheh. Do you even know what a gem is?” He said with a smile, noticing how confused she looked when he asked her if she was a gem.

“Well, a gem is a sorta’ precious rock, I guess.” She replied with a blank face as she crossed her arms.

Steven lightly chuckled, “I meant, the, um, living gems.” he specified as he watched her become even more confused. “Alright, I guess you don’t know about them..” He concluded as she looked at him as if he had two heads.

“So….” Spinel said, wanting to talk about something else, “You gonna give me a tour or somethin’?” she asked with a grin.

“So it’s a yes?” Steven said, his smile getting bigger, making Spinel giggle.

“Why of course yes! Now come on, big boy!” She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his. Steven blushed at the unexpected contact but didn’t say anything about it.

“Well, I have to buy some stuff, I guess I’ll show you where to buy food.” Steven thoughtfully said as he tried to ignore how Spinel’s breasts were pressed against his arm.

Spinel cheerfully nodded as they began to walk. “So, you always lived in Beach City?” She asked with curious eyes. Steven glanced down at her as they walked, “Yeah! It’s a lovely city, pretty sure you won’t ever get bored with all the different gems around.” he excitedly answered with a genuine smile.

Spinel simply smiled back at him. Steven continued to walk and stared in front of him as Spinel clung to his arm.    
  
She breathed in his scent, making her eyes lightly glow a magenta color, but of course, Steven didn’t notice. His smell sure gave her some energy, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted more.  _ She needed more _ .

  
  


~♥~❥~♥~

  
  


Steven and Spinel were in the shop, while Steven was looking for food to buy, Spinel was asking questions about gems. She was in so much awe when Steven told her he was a hybrid that he laughed out loud at her amazed expression. It was so dang cute to see how her eyes lit up with stars, it sorta reminded him of.. well himself, when he was amazed.

She then proceeded to ask questions about him, for example what he could do with his gem powers, his age, if he had a girlfriend and other things.

“You can heal people with your spit?!” Spinel gasped as her eyes widened, amazed once again.

“Heh, yeah and not only people, also nature and some other things.” Steven bashfully said with a small blush on his cheeks, not used to this kind of situation.

“Man, that’s one hell of a power!” The pink haired girl exclaimed with a giggle as they walked out of the store after Steven paid for his stuff. Steven simply chuckled along side with her, finding her accent pleasant to hear.

“Well, I guess I should head home now, let’s meet up here tomorrow for your tour.” Steven said as he carried the bags of food, looking at his new friend with an apologetic smile, feeling bad to be leaving already.

Spinel pouted, “Already? It’s not even noon!” she said as she clung to his arm, looking at him with puppy eyes as if she was a child begging for a toy in a supermarket. The hybrid rubbed his neck, still with an apologetic smile, “Sorry.. Maybe we could exchange numbers?” he suggested, not wanting to make her sad.

Spinel thought about it for a few seconds and nodded, now smiling. “Alrighty! It’s a deal then.” She said as she took out her phone from her back pocket. Her phone was pink and had lots of random cute aesthetic stickers on it.

Steven gently grabbed her phone with one hand and typed his number before giving back her phone. “There you go, text me whenever you want. See you tomorrow!” Steven said with a smile before waving goodbye as he walked towards his house.

Spinel smiled back and also waved before dropping her smile and arm, now staring at his back with a blank expression on her face, watching him go as she stood there. A smirk made its way on her face, “See you tonight…” she whispered, knowing he was too far away to hear her anyway.

  
  


~♥~❥~♥~

  
  


Steven sighed as he finished to eat his food. He came home one hour ago and had the time to put the food he bought in the right places and make some food for himself. He got up to put his empty plate in the kitchens sink before going upstairs to his room.

He flopped on his bed, letting out a small ‘oof’ by doing so. Steven frowned as he stared at his ceiling. He didn’t know what to do, nobody was home and he simply had nothing to do to pass the time. ‘Maybe I should just take a nap..’ He thought with a sigh as he took out his phone to see what time it was.

He was about to get ready to take a nap, but a sudden notification appeared on his phone’s screen.

_ (XXX-XX-XXX): Heyyy! P: _

Steven raised an eyebrow at the text he just recieved. He was wondering who was the person who sent him a message but then remembered he gave his phone number to Spinel earlier.

_ Hey! Is it you, Spinel? :Steven _

_ (XXX-XX-XXX): Nah, I’m just a random person thinking it’d be fun to send a random text to a random number… ;) _

_ Oh, sorry, I just thought it was one of my friends.. :Steven _

_ (XXX-XX-XXX): Of course it is me, Spinel! :(  _   
  
_ (XXX-XX-XXX): Awww, you think of me as a friend already :D <3 _

_ Wait… so it’s really you, Spinel? :Steven _

_ (XXX-XX-XXX): Duh! Who else could it be? ;D _

_ :Steven _ _   
_ _ I dunno… maybe a ‘random person thinking it’d be fun to send a random text to a random number’... _

_ (XXX-XX-XXX): …. Okay, you got me there ;-; _

Steven chuckled as he added Spinels number to his phone, changing the name into ‘Spinel’ before returning to texting her.

_ Alright, so I guess you got home safe. :Steven _

_ Spinel: Yup! I’m eating some noodles right now! :D Yum~.. _

_ Spinel: I think if I were to have a second life, I’d like to be a noodle. ;0; _

Steven snorted at her random text, she was really interesting and he hoped to be good friends with her. Maybe if she wanted to, they could hang out everyday, Steven honestly didn’t mind and would actually be glad to have something to do besides taking naps all day.

_ :Steven _ _   
_ _ I guess if I had to choose, I’d be a star. But who knows if second lives are actually true?  _

_ Spinel: I-... o-o _   
  
_ Spinel: Please, let’s not start questioning life and have an existential crisis.. >-< _

_ Ahah, yeah, let’s not. :Steven _

Steven noticed how Spinel always seemed to send some sort of smiley everytime she sent him a text. ‘Seems to fit her personality.’ He thought with a shrug.

They continued to send messages to each other until late night. For some hours they actually decided to make a call because Spinel couldn’t text while unpacking her belongings in her new home. Right now, it was around 10 PM.

_ Spinel: It’s really fun to talk to you, but you should go to sleep.. (: _

_ You’re right, it’s pretty late.. :Steven _   
  
_ I guess I’ll see you tomorrow? :Steven _

_ Spinel: Of course! :D _

  
  
_ Good night then! :Steven _

  
  
_ Spinel: Sweet dreams~ <3 :) _

Steven smiled at the screen before turning his phone off, placing it next to his pillow as he laid down on his bed, trying to get in a comfortable position to sleep.

This time, he fell asleep pretty quickly since he didn’t take a nap today and spent all afternoon to text and talk to his new friend, Spinel.

  
  


~♥~❥~♥~

  
  


Steven started to stir as he felt someone poking his cheeks, “Ngh.. Amethyst I already told you not to bother me when I’m sleeping..” he mumbled as he tried to move. 

He frowned when he felt something heavy sitting on his stomach, preventing him from moving.

“I dunno who the fuck is Amethyst, but what I know is that you’re being fucking rude.” A females voice said.

Stevens eyes shot open when he didn’t recognize the voice. When he saw the outline of the mysterious girl, it was definitely not Amethyst. It was dark, so he couldn’t really see what the girl looked like, but he could see her shining pink eyes. What was exactly shining was her heart-shaped pupils, the right one being upside down.

He could also see she had pigtails and that she was mostly pink. He wasn’t sure how to react, it was very unusual for him to wake up after being poked by a complete stranger, it was probably the first time it ever happened.

“Um.. Are you a gem that wants to kill me because of my mother's bad decisions?” Steven hesitantly asked.

He could see that the girl was frowning and looking at him weirdly, “The fuck? I don’t want to fucking kill you, I want to fucking fuck you.” she said with a weirded-out tone. 

Steven blinked. “Excuse me, what?” He asked, wanting to make sure he heard her right. 

“What?” She asked back as she poked once again his cheeks with her fingers. “You want me to repeat the part where I said ‘the fuck’? Or maybe the part where I said I didn’t want to kill you?.. Oh! You meant the part where I said I wanted to fuck you!” She exclaimed as she did a finger snap at the last part of her sentence as if she just remembered something.

Stevens eyes widened as he heard her repeat the ‘fuck him’ part. “Wha-?! I’m not consenting!” He exclaimed as he tried to push the girl off but when he put his hands on her thighs to do so, she held his hands to her thighs.

“Alright then, are you allowing me to fuck you?” She asked with an annoyed tone as she kept Stevens hands on her thighs.

“I can’t believe this… This is probably some sort of weird dream…” Steven mumbled, starting to think he was having a very weird dream.

The girl snorted, “Yeah right, just a weird dream, which means you won’t mind me fucking you.” she said with an eye roll.

Steven didn’t know what to reply, he was beyond confused with what was happening. Was this simply a weird dream? But everything just felt so real… Like how soft her thighs felt against his palms, and how he felt an heavy pressure on where she sat.

“J-just who are you?” He asked with a frown, desperate to at least know who this mysterious girl was, even if everything was just a dream.

The pigtailed haired girl lightly giggled when Steven asked her who she was. She bent over him, making her form visible to Steven as the moonlight softly gave a glow to her pinkish skin. Stevens face flushed red when he could finally see the girl and not only her outlines.

_ “Who am I, huh? Why not what am I?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the link (the clothes are a bit revealing since she's a succubus): https://ashydoki.tumblr.com/post/620450054381174784/drawing-of-my-succubusspinel-au-clothes-are
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Love you guys <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUCC-ubus ;) yes this is related to the chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link for Spinels succubus form if you didn't check it out yet, kinda hard to describe her with words: https://ashydoki.tumblr.com/post/620450054381174784/drawing-of-my-succubusspinel-au-clothes-are

Steven stared at her with widened eyes, his mind still processing the thought that there was a not-so-human girl who seemed to be thirsty for him.

He gulped as he decided to finally talk after some seconds of awkward silence for him, though it was probably funnier in the girls point of view. “A-alright, um, can you tell me w-what are you then..?” He asked with an awkward smile as his eyes were fixated on the girls smug face.

Steven thought she was maybe some sort of demon because of her horns, black wings and the tail that ended with a heart. Her skin tone could easily be confused with a gems since she had a pinkish skin, but he also saw she had some sort of glitters as freckles. No, now that he looked at her body, she had lots of small glitter around her body, maybe it was the equivalent of scales for a mermaid.

What he couldn’t miss was her body. The pigtail-haired girl had a small waist with wide hips as well as big breasts. She wore a dark magenta purple strapless leotard where you could clearly see her cleavage and had a huge upside down heart shaped hole around the stomach area, making her flat stomach visible for the world to see.

He also noticed she wasn’t wearing the same stockings. While one was a fishnet kneesock attached to a thighlet with a heart, the other one was a pink and black striped kneesock, somehow attached to the leotard.

She also had sort of fingerless pink gloves with some golden bracelets and chains also used as a bracelet. What was obvious to see was her black choker with a pink outline of an upside down heart that was connected to a chain, which was connected to a second pink outline of a heart connected to two other chains going to her back. On her left arm, there was a thick armlet made out of gold. With a bit more of observation, he noticed she also had some accessories for her demon-like tail and horns.

He didn’t know why but she strangely looked like someone, but somehow couldn’t put his finger on it. 

The horned girl chuckled, her gaze still on him. She made a fake thoughtful expression on her face as she hummed out loud, “Hmmm… Let’ me think about it… I’ll maybe consider it if you make a good job at feeding me.” she said with a smirk.

_ ‘Alright… That sounded  _ **_very_ ** _ familiar.. _ ’ Steven thought as he listened to her. “U-um, feed you? Y-you know there’s a kitchen downstairs if you’re hungry…” He stuttered, not really getting what she meant by feeding her.

The magenta haired girl looked at Steven with a deadpan expression on her as she blinked at him, making him feel somewhat embarrassed.

“Did… I say something wrong?” The hybrid asked as he looked away from the facepalming girl, making her groan, probably annoyed.

She let out a dry chuckle before cupping his cheeks, making him look at her with a confused look on his face. “You know what? Just be a good boy and let me do the work.” The beautiful girl said as she stared straight at his eyes with her mesmerizing pink eyes.

The strong yet sensual stare from the girl made Steven slightly blush, somehow feeling weak just by looking at her unusual glowing heart shaped pupils. He sucked in a breath before speaking up, “S-so… it means you’re going to feed yourself?” he asked, his voice sounding a bit weird because of his cupped cheeks.

The winged girl giggled, “You got the idea, but not the meaning.” she mumbled, mostly to herself before speaking more clearly, “Let’s just say I’m going to do something simple for our first session.”.

Steven raised an eyebrow and was about to ask her what she meant but as he opened his mouth, he felt something soft against his lips. He suddenly felt relaxed as his brain was on the verge of shutting down when he realized he was being kissed by the mysterious girl.

She slowly stopped cupping his cheeks, her hands now tracing down his torso, making Steven slightly shiver as he felt tingles on where her hands were.

He wanted to push her off him, really, but everything just felt so good. He was feeling so relaxed, as if all of his problems were taken away, the weights on his shoulders lifted. He closed his eyes as he felt her tongue pass through his lips, shyly attempting to touch his tongue before exploring his mouth with more confidence. 

Steven’s never been kissed like this, but he couldn’t deny it was surely one of the best sensation he’s experienced in his life. He slightly frowned when he felt his boxer getting tighter around his crotch area.

He moaned and shot his eyes open when he felt the girls hands on his hardened cock. Steven pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva dropping down his chin as he looked at the now annoyed girl with widened eyes. “W-woah! W-what a-are you d-doing?!” The flustered boy exclaimed as he felt his face flushing red.

“Are you seriously ruining the mood just because you’re a virgin?” She said with an obvious annoyed tone in her voice as her hands were still on his clothed dick.

“W-wha-?! I-I m-may be a v-virgin, b-but that d-doesn’t explain w-why you’re d-doing.. doing T-THAT!” The brunette exclaimed as he kept glancing between the bored girls face and her hands.

The girl stared at him before sighing as she rolled her eyes, “Chillax dude, I’m not planning on taking your V-card tonight.” she said in attempt to reassure him, wanting to continue what she was doing.

“W-what are y-you planning to d-do then?!” Steven stuttered as he asked her the question he had on his mind ever since she started kissing him.

“Oh, y’know… Just make you feel  _ real~  _ good.” She replied in a low sensual tone as she smirked, making Steven blush even more than he already was. “Now just let me finish what I started, okay?” She said, clearly not expecting ‘no’ as an answer by the way she was staring at him.

Steven couldn’t help but nod, too aroused and curious to defy the girl. He knew he shouldn’t be giving in, but who wouldn’t? It wasn’t like he was committed to Connie, they weren’t even in a relationship and she was also drifting away from him. Plus, everything was just a dream, it wouldn’t hurt anyone if he just kept this wet dream secret, right?

The demon-like girl smirked, as if she could hear his thoughts, glad he finally gave in. She honestly didn’t know what would happen to her if she somehow didn’t get to feed herself soon. Would she somehow disappear? Loose her succubus form? Maybe even die? She shrugged those thoughts off as she looked down at his still erect dick.

She bit her lower lip as she took his boxer off, her succubus side begging for his semen. The succubus took a deep breath as she tried to calm her senses down, she knew if she didn’t calm down, she would somehow ending up taking his virginity along with hers even if she didn’t have a hymen when she was in this specific form.

She moved between his legs as she put her hands around his cock, resulting into a gasp from Steven, making her slightly giggle. She looked up at him, seeing how he was intensely staring at her. 

She started slowly stroking his dick up and down as she maintained her gaze on Steven as he was trying his best to muffle his moans and groans from pleasure by biting his lips, a hand in front of his mouth.

The pigtail-haired girl glanced back at his member between her hands and licked off the precum leaking from the tip, earning a moan from Steven. She smirked as she looked back at him while taking his tip in her mouth, lightly sucking on it as she continued to stroke him.

Steven couldn’t believe how heavenly it felt. For some odd reason, he found the way she was staring at him while doing these sinful stuff really hot to see. It was getting harder for Steven to keep his moans to himself as she started taking more of his dick in her mouth, all while sucking and stroking him.

The magenta haired girl wanted to keep the pleasure going and not just take him entirely in her mouth. Her succubus form was conceived for sex, so of course she didn’t have the gag reflex, which meant it wouldn’t be uncomfortable for her if she got mouth-fucked. She thought about the possibility of telling him to mouth fuck her, but she shook off the thought, thinking it was better to keep it simple for their first night.

Once she had fully taken Stevens cock in her mouth, she noticed he wasn’t even trying to muffle his moans anymore. It satisfied her to know she was the source of all his pleasure right now and continued to bob her head up and down, sometimes lightly brushing her front teeth against his member to make him shiver.

The hybrid was panting as he watched her giving him a blowjob. He was starting to feel something coiling around his groin area, something he felt the need to let go. “I-I think I’m g-gonna..” He started to say, wanting to warn her to not take her by surprise.

The girl continued bobbing her head as she sucked on him, getting more excited as she heard him saying he was going to cum. She winked at him as an answer, making him slightly embarrassed at the situation. 

After some seconds, Steven really couldn’t handle it anymore and cummed in her mouth with a groan without any second warning, making the succubus’ eyes slightly widen. She expected him to warn her a second time but shrugged it off as she swallowed his semen, her body lightly glowing as it was regaining energy. 

The brunette panted, too tired after his first orgasm ever to be shocked by her slightly glowing skin as she greedily licked the remaining white stuff off his dick.

The girl sat up and grinned at him, seeing how his eyes were half-lidded as his mouth was slightly open to pant. She felt a lot more energized and better than earlier now that she had her ‘meal’. 

“Succubus.” She suddenly spoke up as she stared at him. Steven slightly tilted his head in a confused way as he frowned at her, “W-wha?” he said, hoping to get more context than just a simple random word.

The pink eyed girl lightly giggled, still staring at him, “I’m answering your question of earlier. I’m a succubus.” she replied as she watched his eyes widening.

“B-but… what’s y-your name..?” Steven asked, still a bit shocked to hear she was a succubus. He was still wondering what was her name, even if she was only from his dream, he guessed he’ll probably see her another time and was curious about the mysterious’ girls name.

The succubus sweetly smiled at him, making Steven a bit destabilized, not used to see a genuine smile on the usually sarcastic female. 

She crawled up to him, putting a hand against his cheek as her thumb slowly stroked it. He felt his face flush with a blush. The girl smirked as she spoke up, “That’s an answer for another time.” she said, finishing her sentence with a kiss as the hybrid felt his eyelids getting heavier before completely closing them, falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Steven's first blowjob. See! I told you that the bad SUCCubus pun in the summary was related to the chapter! ;)
> 
> I don't think I'm specifically good at writing smutty scenes, but that was okay xD  
> Sowwy, the real smut is not for now, gotta build up some more LOVE~ between the two first. ;D
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Love you guys! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal chapter before the actual tour. <3

Steven brutally woke up, sweating as he looked around his room with widened eyes.  _ ‘What the hell?! _ ’ He thought as he desperately looked around, making sure he still had his boxer on and wondered if everything was  _ really just a dream _ . 

The hybrid was panting as he tried to calm down, thinking everything was alright since he still had his pajama on. With a sigh, he passed his hand through his messy hair while staring at the ceiling. Steven was somewhat relieved it was just a dream, but it also felt so real. It was almost like he could still feel the feeling of the succubus’ hands on him, the strawberry-like taste of her kisses in his mouth, the way she-‘ _ Oh frick, I’m hard.. _ ’ He groaned as he glared at his boxer.

The half-human lazily got up from his bed, heading to his bathroom as he decided it was best if he took a cold shower, self-pleasuring wasn’t something he was fond of. He turned on the cold water of the shower after undressing and quietly hissed when he felt the cold, almost freezing, water hit his hot skin. It wasn’t pleasant but it sure did calm down his ‘problem’ down there.

After some minutes, he got out of the bathroom fully dressed and walked toward his bed, reaching for his phone to look at the time. The first thing he noticed was the time, it was currently 1 PM and half. With a raised eyebrow, he also saw he got four new notifications.

_ Spinel: Heyy, when are we meeting up? ^_^ _

_ Spinel: Helluuu??? :V _

_ Spinel: I guess I’ll be going to our meetup place??? ;>; _

_ Spinel: I’m waiiiitinnnnng…….. ;_; _

Stevens eyes widened as he realized his new friend was waiting for him, probably thinking he ditched her or something. He rapidly put on his jacket and his shoes before running downstairs, almost tripping on the last step.

“Oh, hello Steven! Do you want to eat lunch?” Pearl suggested with a faint smile on her face but it quickly disappeared when she saw he seemed to be in a rush.

“Sorry Pearl! I’ve got to go!” The hybrid yelled as he was already running out of the house, leaving a confused Pearl behind.

“Wha..?” Pearl blinked before looking at Amethyst and Garnet. They both shrugged as they returned to what they were doing, making Pearl even more confused.

Steven ran as fast as he could to the place they were supposed to meet up at. He noticed Spinel was indeed waiting for him and seemed to have spotted him. The pink haired girl smiled as she walked toward Steven as he stopped running, now panting.

“S-sorry, I woke up late..” The brunette apologized as he took deep breaths. It had been a while since he ran that fast. Spinel simply giggled, “It’s alright, no biggie.” she said with a shrug.

Steven noticed she was holding two drinks and raised an eyebrow before looking at her face. For some reason, he thought there was something that changed from yesterday, he couldn’t quite explain what was going on in his brain but he thought she somehow looked… prettier? 

His train of thoughts got cut off when Spinel handed him one of the drinks in her hands, “It’s a homemade smoothie, hope you like it!” she told him with a faint blush on her cheeks, hoping he’ll like it.

Steven gently grabbed the smoothie, still a bit cold, “Thanks Spinel. I really needed a drink.” he thanked her with a genuine smile, glad he could have something to drink after running so fast without eating anything the morning.

The smaller girl brighty smiled before drinking her own smoothie with a straw, staring at Steven to see his reaction. The brunette also used the straw to drink the pink looking smoothie, his eyes a bit widening when he realized it was strawberry flavored. 

This was bad, he really didn’t want to remember the succubus from his dream, mostly not when there’s his friend just next to him. Steven glanced at Spinel and choked on his drink when he thought he saw the succubus instead of his new friend.

“Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!” Spinel exclaimed, a visible concerned look on her face as she helped Steven from choking even more. The brown haired boy blushed as he realized they looked pretty much alike. He shook the thought out of his head, “Y-yeah, sorry I just swallowed the wrong way.” he sheepishly apologized, mentally cursing himself for confusing the sweet looking girl to a succubus from his dream.

Spinel let out a sigh of relief, glad to know he was alright. “I thought it was because you didn’t like the smoothie, eheh..” She admitted before taking another sip of her smoothie.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s delicious.” He replied with a smile, “But, um, is it strawberry flavored?” Steven curiously asked, slightly gulping when he watched Spinel looking up at him through her long eyelashes.

“Yeah, it is. Why?” She replied with an arched eyebrow, wondering if there was a specific reason why he asked the question. She simply hoped he wasn’t allergic to strawberries, she’d feel very guilty if that was the case.

Steven smiled, “No reasons, just thought it tasted.. familiar..” he answered with a faint blush on his cheeks, continuing drinking the homemade smoothie. 

Spinel stared at him for some seconds before simply smiling, “Alrighty.” the pink haired girl said before speaking up once again, “So…. Am I getting a tour or what?” she asked with a grin.

Steven suddenly remembered what they were here for and nodded with a chuckle, “Oh right, are you ready then?” he replied as he finished drinking the smoothie, throwing the empty plastic cup in a trash bin nearby.

Spinel also got rid of the empty cup before wrapping an arm around his, smiling up at him. “As ready as I’ll ever be! Lead the way!” The enthusiastic girl exclaimed, making Steven chuckle with a faint blush on his cheeks due to the sudden physical contact.

“Alright, let’s go.” The brunette said as they both started walking toward their first destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you want to suggest places for the tour, feel free to comment it! Since I never really watched Steven Universe and only the movie, it'd be nice to have some suggestions, thanks. <3
> 
> Love you all guys!~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of tour I guess..

Steven took a glance at Spinel while they were walking. She seemed to be pretty happy. The teenage boy was glad that she was already enjoying their time together. Even if the silence between them was comfortable, Steven thought it’d be better if they had some more conversation.

“So, do you want to go somewhere in particular first or?” The brown haired boy asked, making the smaller girl look up at him. She hummed as she thought about it and was about to answer, but Stevens stomach seemed to have answered first with a growl. Spinel giggled as Steven blushed, slightly embarrassed.

“I think somewhere to eat would be a swell idea.” She answered, playfully elbowing him which made him chuckle. “Sounds like a good idea.” Steven replied as he rubbed his neck.

He first thought about maybe going to the Fish Stew Pizza but Spinel probably already ate, so he opted for the Big Donut. 

After some minutes of walking, they finally made it in front of the medium sized store. The pink haired girl looked at it in slight awe, Steven quietly chuckled as he looked at her face. “Let’s go in, alright?” He calmly said as Spinel looked back at him. She excitedly nodded before they began walking inside of the store.

A faint sweet scent hit Spinels nose as they entered. It was pretty warm, definitely a pleasant atmosphere. They both walked to the counter where a man, that looked like he was in his mid-thirties, was behind it.

“Hello Bill!” Steven exclaimed with a smile as he waved at him. The man, named Bill, looked at Steven and slightly waved back, also smiling, before glancing at the unfamiliar girl clinging on the teenagers arm. “Hello Steven, who is she?” Bill asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“Oh! This is Spinel, she just moved in Beach City.” Steven answered, still smiling as Spinel simply waved at Bill. The man behind the counter was a bit surprised to know there was actual people moving in this small city, but he smiled nonetheless, “Welcome to Beach City.” he said.

Spinel giggled, “Thanks.” she replied as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling back at Bill. “I’m guessing you are also there for donuts, am I right?” Bill asked, a smirk tugging on his lips as he looked between Steven and Spinel.

  
  


The brown haired teenager chuckled as he nodded, “Indeed.” he replied. Steven looked at Spinel with a smile, “What donuts do you want to eat?” he asked her, making the smaller girl look at the menu and donuts behind the glass counter. “I want the strawberry and chocolate ones!” Spinel answered excitedly as she started to get hungry.

Steven’s gaze turned to Bill, “You heard the lady.” he spoke up with a playful tone, making both Spinel and Bill chuckle at his comment. The older man didn’t waste any time to grab a paper bag to shove the donuts in it before placing it on the counter, “That’ll be on the house.” Bill uttered with a wink.

“Oh, thanks Bill! We’ll see you soon!” Steven beamed as he grabbed the paper bag filled with donuts. Spinel waved goodbye as they turned to exit the store.

“Ah.. Young love..” Bill sighed with an absent-minded smile as he recalled the memories of the good old days before returning to work.

  
  


The two teenagers sat on a bench nearby. Steven didn’t really mind the fact that Spinel was sitting pretty close to him, to the point their thighs were brushing against each other. Sure, it was pretty distracting but Steven thought it’d be rude to scoot away. He placed the donuts bag on his lap and leaned against the bench.

Spinel reached into the bag and pulled out a donut with strawberry frosting and some toppings. “It looks so tasty!” She exclaimed as she stared at the food in her hands with stars filled in her eyes. Steven let out a chuckle as he also grabbed a donut, this one with chocolate frosting. “I guess you really like food, huh?” He commented before taking a bite out of the donut. 

The pink haired girl giggled and nodded, “I mostly love sweets and spicy food.” she added, now gently nibbling at the donut like a bunny would, trying to enjoy the taste of the delicious donut as long as she could.

Steven couldn’t help but snort at the way she ate her food, it was just so damn cute. Now that he thought about it, he thought Spinel would be the kind of girl who’d prefer healthy food and not eat a lot, but it looked like he was wrong, which wasn’t a bad thing, it only made her more interesting. 

“Do you wanna see how much food I can stuff in my mouth?” Spinel randomly proposed with a huge grin on her face. Steven looked at her, slightly surprised by the sudden question, but it sure did spark his interest. “Why not, that sounds funny.” He replied, smiling back.

The small pink haired girl was glad to hear that and suddenly gasped when she got an idea, “Let’s have a competition!” Spinel exclaimed, “The one who can fit the most food in their mouth is the winner!” she finished as she excitedly looked at Steven.

The brunette laughed, “Okay! I’ll start.” he complied cheerily as he grabbed another donut, cutting it in four parts to make it easier. Spinel giggled as she watched him stuff the cut donut in his mouth with ease. “Pfft, that’s cheating! I can do it without cutting it!” Spinel proudly said as she grabbed a new donut, effortlessly putting it whole in her mouth, but not without making a mess on her lips.

Steven chewed and swallowed the donut as he stared at Spinel in surprise and awe, “Oh wow, you definitely won!” the teenager declared with a chuckle as he watched Spinel trying to chew the whole donut in her mouth. 

“Great! Because I don’t think I could have stuffed more..” Spinel said in relief after eating the food, she glanced at the paper bag on Stevens lap and pouted, “Aw.. We already finished the donuts!”.

The hybrid also looked down at the empty paper bag, “Oh well, we’ll get some more another day.” he optimistically said as he glanced back to his pouting friend. He couldn’t help but notice frosting around her lips, “Hey Spinel, you’ve got frosting there.” he pointed out, using his index to remove the frosting.

The cute teenager looked at his index, “Huh? Oh, thanks!” she said with a smile before gently grabbing his hand, directing it to her mouth as she licked off the remaining frosting on the tip of his index, making Steven’s face flush into a reddish color. He was pretty sure he’d be choking on his food if he was actually eating. It was just so sudden. 

“I’d prefer to have a warning before you do something like this..” Steven sheepishly said as he pulled his hand back, scratching the back of his head with the other one. Spinel slightly tilted her head in a confused manner before realizing what was wrong, “Oh! Right, sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” she apologized as she rubbed her forearm. 

_ She spaced out for a second, a frown making its way on her face. _

The brown haired boy patted his friends head, finding her hair pretty soft at the touch, “It’s alright, I was simply surprised, that’s all.” he reassured her with a calm tone as he saw how Spinel seemed a bit worried. She looked up at him and brightly smiled, “Thanks!.. Should we continue the tour?” the petite girl asked, glad he wasn’t holding some sort of grudge against her because of what she did.

Steven nodded with a smile, getting up as he grabbed the empty paper bag, throwing it in a trash bin nearby before turning back to his friend. He remembered how she always seemed to cling on his arm, so he offered her it, which she gladly took as she wrapped her own arms around his. 

“Alright, so, in front of the Big Donut, there’s this building, the T-Shirt Shop.” He said as they stopped in front of a shop after walking a bit. Spinel glanced at it, “Is it where you buy your clothes?” she curiously asked. Steven lightly hummed, “Yeah, kinda, not everything though.” he answered before they started walking to the next building.

Of course, Spinel seemed a lot more interested into this building since it was a restaurant. “Oh! A pizzeria!” She exclaimed as she pointed the Fish Stew Pizza, making Steven lightly chuckle. “Yup, it’s pretty delicious. We should probably get some together, one day.” The brunette suggested with a smile, Spinel excitedly nodding.

Spinel gasped as she saw there was another sort of restaurant next to the one they just saw, “Oh my stars! More food!” she exclaimed in awe. Steven chuckled once again, “Mhm! Their food is also good. They’re kinda rivals with Fish Stew Pizza though.” he informed the smaller girl as she just nodded, not caring that much about restaurants rivalry.

They continued walking to the next block, this time, Spinel’s eyes were lit up as she saw the building. “There’s even an arcade! Your city is simply amazing!” She cried out in amazement. Steven nodded, “Yeah, there’s even an amusement park at the other side of the city.” he added as he watched Spinel getting more excited.

“We  _ definitely  _ have to go there together!” Spinel gasped as she saw more opportunities to hang out with her new best friend. Steven grinned, “Sure! Let’s hang out there tomorrow!.. If you’re free, of course.” he suggested, but remembered she may have a social life besides him.

The small girl enthusiastically nodded as she giggled, “Yes! But this time, you should turn on an alarm.” Spinel said in a teasing tone, referencing to earlier this day when Steven was late. The said boy sheepishly chuckled with a blush on his cheeks, “Eheh.. right.”.

The rest of the tour went by pretty quickly as they kept laughing on the way due to some of Spinels jokes. Steven found her very entertaining and thought he’d probably never get bored if she was around. It was such a nice feeling to finally have someone new in his life as it was starting to get boring and meaningless. Spinel may be weird, in a good kind of weird, but he’d never judge her for that, nor for any other reasons. Even if she was pretty much open with everything, the hybrid couldn’t help but feel like there was something hidden about her. ‘ _ I’m probably just imagining it _ .’ The brunette thought, shrugging off this weird gut feeling.

“Alright, well.. I’m glad I got to spend the day with you. Can’t wait for tomorrow.” Steven spoke up with a genuine sweet smile on his face. Spinel felt her cheeks slightly heating up, “Same here! Don’t be late tomorrow!” she said with a giggle, trying to ignore this warm fuzzy feeling building up in her chest. The teenage boy chuckled, “Heh, yeah, see you!” he exclaimed with a wave as he was heading to his house.

Once Steven was out of sight, Spinel sighed as her hands found their way to her hair, lightly pulling on it. “What the hell is wrong with me...” The frowning girl mumbled to herself.

  
  
  
  


~♥~❥~♥~

  
  
  


Steven happily hummed as he walked out of his bathroom after taking a short shower and changing to his pajamas. He ran a hand through his wet hair as he wondered if he forgot to do anything before sleeping. ‘ _ Hmm.. I think I’m good to go to bed now.. _ ’ The hybrid thought as he flopped onto his bed, enjoying the soft feeling of his blanket before actually going under it.

He turned off the lights, and closed his eyes, his mind slipping off reality as he fell asleep. Everything felt warm and nice, there was just the black of the room and him.. Until it wasn’t anymore.

_~~ **.** ~~ _

_~~ **..** ~~ _

_~~ **…** ~~ _

_~~ **….** ~~ _

_~~ **…** ~~ _

_~~ **..** ~~ _

_~~ **.** ~~ _

“Hi.”

“ho _LY F_ -”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -UCk


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk.
> 
> I can't make the summary simpler than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, soz guys, there's nothing really spicy in this chapter.  
> Also, I didn't write it in one day, so some parts may be weirder since I wasn't in the same mood while writing each days.
> 
> I hope you'll still enjoy it ♥

Steven suddenly sat up as he heard the familiar voice from last night. He turned his head to the right and quickly noticed the succubus, chilling as she sat crossed-legged next to him. “You!!! Again??!!!” The teenager exclaimed as he pointed at her with widened eyes. She blankly stared at him, blinking, “Gee, it’s nice to see you too…” she sarcastically replied as she rolled her eyes.

The hybrid groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down as he still felt his heart beating fast from being startled. The magenta haired girl pressed her lips together as she observed him before snorting, making Steven look at her. “Cute underwear you got there.” She teasingly spoke up, referencing to his heart-print boxers he was wearing. Steven felt his cheeks reddening up from embarrassment as he quickly pulled his blanket to his waist. He cleared up his throat, “A-anyway, what are you doing here? Again..” Steven asked, refusing to look at her.

The succubus slightly raised an eyebrow at his question, “Didn’t you understood you were kinda like.. my meal?” she replied as she eyed him, noticing how Steven seemed to become more confused at the ‘meal’ part. The boy finally looked at her, a bit weirded out, “What do you mean by meal?!” he exclaimed, still not getting what she meant. This made the succubus sigh. “I can’t believe how dense you are..” She muttered with a facepalm. 

“You see.. I’m a succubus, and in order for me to keep on existing, I need to have sexual intercourses with a male.” The succubus slowly explained, trying to make the hybrid understand. She could see how Steven seemed embarrassed and awkward about this, “Yeah, so I basically need your dick.” the magenta haired girl finished with a bored look on her face.

“Can you like.. NOT SAY IT LIKE THAT!!?” Steven embarrassingly exclaimed with a whine as he hid his face with his hands. The busty girl rolled her eyes, “I apologize sir, what I meant to say was that I need your reproductive apparatus, y’know.. the thing between your legs.” she said in an exaggerated snobby voice. Steven groaned, “THAT’S EVEN WORSE!!”.

The succubus couldn’t help but chuckle, she obviously used this term on purpose, fully knowing it would somewhat make the boy more flustered. It was amusing, something she almost forgot the meaning of. Just the fact he was somehow entertaining her almost made the Succubus want to stop bothering him with all these complicated succubus stuff.  _ Key word: almost _ . Yes, because even if she wasn’t particularly interested into that, she still had her succubus side which was vital for her. Living all of her life doing nothing but pleasuring herself to somehow still have some energy was a real pain in the ass, and now that she found an interesting boy, there was no way she’d let him go.

Steven noticed the girl was spacing out as she was just staring at him with a distant look on her face, the kind of stare that meant it wasn’t on purpose and she just got lost in her thoughts while she looked at him earlier. This still made Steven somewhat uncomfortable as there was an awkward silence weighting between them. The boy slightly shifted, which pulled the Succubus out of her thoughts.

The pink eyed girl looked around his room with an expressionless look on her face. Steven wasn’t sure what to think of it, everything was getting confusing. He now noticed how his room seemed to have a faint pink glow, it seemed like it was coming from the girl next to him. Weird. 

Since the girl was busy looking around, Steven took the time to observe her more deeply than last time. Even if she was overly sexualized by her outfit, she still had very cute assets, for exemple her cute little button nose and big eyes with long eyelashes. As Steven looked at her eyes, he noticed how dull they were. Even if they were bright and seemed to glow in the dark, they seemed reflectionless, as if she was missing some part of her life. This made the hybrid slightly frown, but he quickly covered it up when the Succubus looked back at him. “You have a nice room.” She calmly spoke up as she stared at him.

This was a little odd for Steven since he was more used to her sarcastic and annoyed self, but it was somewhat nice to see she could also be calm and well.. normal. “Um, thanks, uh..” The brunette wasn’t sure how to call her since she never gave him a proper name, “What’s your name..?” he asked, noticing how her brows seemed to furrow at his question. 

The succubus quietly groaned, “I already told you I can’t say it for now.” she started to say, “But…” she paused as she started smirking, “I guess I wouldn’t mind if you called me darling, honey, babygirl, sweetheart or anything like that.” the pink haired girl playfully said with a shrug, wiggling her eyebrows at Steven.

The said boy was just staring at her with a flustered and bothered look on his face without saying anything, which made the succubus groan once again. “Alright, fine! You can just call me whateva’ ya want!”. Steven seemed satisfied, glad he didn’t have to call her by any embarrassing nicknames she suggested. He lightly tapped his chin as he wondered what to call her, he surely couldn’t keep referencing her as ‘the succubus’, but at the same time he didn’t have any names idea.

The pink haired girl noticed his struggle to find her a name, and it was beginning to bore her. She didn’t even care about having a specific name while in this form in the first place, but she guessed it would be easier for him. Though, she’d prefer having a nickname instead of a real name, it just would be a bit of a turn off during the act if he called her by a random girls name. “If you don’t have any idea, you can just get inspired by my physical traits or something.”

“That’s… actually a good idea!” Steven exclaimed as he bumped his fist onto the palm of his other hand. The succubus wasn’t sure if she should be proud because she had a ‘good’ idea or upset because that meant she usually had bad ones but either way, she just let him observe her one more time. 

The first thing Steven could notice about her was her color schemes, which were mostly different shades of pink. The second thing he noticed that could be useful was how she seemed to have lots of heart-shaped stuff. The third thing were her glitter-like freckles, they were really cute too. Lastly, he noticed she was short.

Yes, _short_.

Steven was probably one head taller than the pink haired girl, and he couldn’t help but find it amusing. He was far from being the smallest person on earth, but his height wasn’t one of his qualities either. The hybrid did have a growth spurt during these past 2 - _ almost 3 _ \- years, however he never felt specifically tall, but now that the brunette noticed her height, he somehow felt a bit more confident.

“Is  _ ‘shortie’  _ alright with you?”

“I  _ can  _ and  _ WILL  _ suffocate you with my thighs if you’re serious about this.”

“...Right.. I was only joking..” Steven said as he nervously chuckled, looking away from the glaring girl. Although it seemed like a nice way to die, Steven still wanted to live. After some awkward seconds of silence, the teenage boy cleared up his throat and spoke up, “Um, I have some other nicknames, wanna hear them out?”.

The succubus slightly squinted her eyes at him as she nodded, “Sure..” she replied, “But I’ll show no mercy if it’s something regarding my height.”. Steven decided to ignore her last statement, “So, um, there’s Cherry, Strawberry, Heart and Freckles.” he listed as he looked at her again, wanting to see her reaction.

The pink eyed girl simply nodded as she thought about the nicknames he listed. They sure were unusual and would be weird to use like, ‘ _ Hey Strawberry! How are ya? Oh, I’m feelin’ peachy, what ‘bout ya? _ ’, but they were also simple and cute at the same time. “Heart and Freckles are pretty self-explanatory but, why Cherry and Strawberry?” She curiously asked with a raised eyebrow.

Steven lightly hummed before answering, “Hm, Cherry because your skin reminds me of the cherry pink color, and as for Strawberry, um..” the brown haired boy hesitated, not wanting to say it was because she tasted like one, “Because you.. remind me of a.. Strawberry?” he finished, himself not sure with his own answer.

The succubus furrowed her eyebrows as she blinked, “Uh-huh… Is that.. a compliment?” she replied as Steven seemed even more unsure of himself, “Uh.. Yes! A very cute strawberry! I guess..”.

She stared at him a bit more before replying, “Okay… thanks.”.

Oh wow, that sure was awkward. But Steven thought it’d be more awkward for him if he told the real reason. “Anyway! So, which nickname do you prefer?” He asked, trying to move forward into the conversation and not end it in an awkward silence. The girl shrugged, “Honestly I don’t really mind, choose whatever you want.” she answered.

The hybrid nodded, “Alright, I’ll think about it.” he calmly replied as he looked at her. She was pretty nice to talk to despite her being sometimes sarcastic and a teaser, he honestly wouldn’t mind having more normal conversations with her since she also seemed fun, but… Wait.. Weren’t they talking about how succubi needed to sleep with males to have energy or something like that?

Now that Steven thought about it, the succubus seemed to also have forgotten why she was there in the first place, which he was kind of grateful for since it was very awkward for him even if he gave in last night. Unfortunately for the teenage boy, the pink haired succubus also remembered what they were talking about first, and she was suddenly craving for a meal. 

Their eyes met, both knowing what the other was thinking about due to the succubus’ smirk and the gulp of Steven. “Hahaha… It’s getting late..! You should, um, probably go home!” The hybrid nervously spoke up as the pink haired girl got closer to him. Her smirk grew bigger, “You’re right.. but not before  _ I─ _ ”

  
  


~♥~❥~♥~

  
  


Steven awoke by the sound of his alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to know which nickname you prefer since I'm not sure which one to choose, do you prefer Cherry, Strawberry, Heart or Freckles? 
> 
> (Oh, and if you didn't quite understand the end, Steven basically woke up because of his alarm before the succubus could finish her sentence.)
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Also, I'd like to develop a bit the relationship of Succubus!Spinel and Steven since it just seems a bit more logic(?), so I'm sorry if you guys wanted a spicy chapter T-T 
> 
> I honestly don't know where I'm going with this fanfiction but I still like it so bear with me and my weird ideas ♥
> 
> Next chapter will be about Human!Spinel and Steven hanging out in the amusement park, Funland.   
> (Spinel may or may not be frustrated in the next chapter...)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Spinel hangout in Funland..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest chapter I've written.. AND THE CUTEST ONE >///<

Steven was scrolling on his phone with one hand while the other was in his pink jackets pocket, waiting for his friend Spinel to arrive. He wasn’t really looking at his phone, he was mostly lost in his thoughts as he couldn’t help but think about the Succubus. Even if he didn’t particularly wanted to do sinful stuff, the hybrid still wondered what she was going to do before he woke up, thanks to his alarm. 

The brown haired boy felt his cheeks heating up as he realized he wasn’t really against it. No, he shook his head, he was simply curious. Yeah, that was it. Curiosity. 

Steven looked up from the ground as he heard footsteps coming his way. He smiled as he saw it was Spinel, but slightly raised his eyebrows when he noticed that she seemed in a bad mood.

The pink haired girl was mumbling some stuff under her breath as she was almost stomping instead of calmly walking. Once she saw Steven, she took a deep breath before putting a smile on her face as she waved at him, “Good morning Stevie!” Spinel spoke up as she stopped walking when she was in front of him.

The teenage boy smiled back, noticing her nickname for him but didn’t say anything about it, “Hello Spinel! Are you alright? You seemed a bit angry.” he asked, feeling concerned for his friend. The sunkissed girl blinked as she stared at him before replying, “Yeah I’m fine, just wished I slept a bit more.”.

Steven chuckled, “I guess you were having a nice dream then.” he said with an amused tone as he watched her getting closer to him. Spinel played with the hem of his organic jacket, “Kinda yeah. What about you? Any nice dreams?” she curiously asked, looking up at him through her long eyelashes.

Steven blushed at her question, not sure how to answer, “They’re questionable.. But, uh, I guess they’re.. enjoyable too?” he hesitated as he stuffed his phone in his pocket. Spinel felt herself smirk at his answer, “Uh-huh, must be some good stuff then.” she playfully replied as the boy became more flustered.

Steven cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Anyway! We should probably get going.” he said as he wanted to move on and not talk about their dreams. The small pink haired girl nodded without complaining as she moved to intertwine her arm with Stevens. 

By now, the hybrid was getting used to her clingy manners but it still somewhat made him blush. The two teenagers walked towards Funland and talked about some random stuff on the way. It took some minutes for them to reach the amusement park, but once they were there, Spinel was already in awe, forgetting why she was in a bad mood earlier.

Steven looked at his friend next to him and smiled at her, “Is there something you want to do first?” he asked as he watched the pink haired girl looking around with a curious glint in her eyes. After some seconds of observation, she turned her head to him, “Let’s ride the roller coasters first, please!” Spinel exclaimed, bouncing in place as she tugged on his arm.

The brown haired boy couldn’t help but chuckle at how excited Spinel was, Steven nodded, “Sure, let’s go then.” he complied with a shrug, not minding what they would be doing first. As long as his friend was happy, he would also be happy. Spinel brightly smiled at his answer and grabbed his hand before almost dragging him to their first ride.

Steven was surprised by her strong grip and chuckled once again, catching up with her so he won’t be dragged around. They rapidly arrived in front of their first roller coaster, luckily for Spinel, even if she was a smol bean, she was still tall enough for the ride.

The two friends waited in line, Steven was a bit confused on why Spinel seemed so excited, so he decided to ask her, “Is there any reason why you’re so eager to ride this?”. Spinel looked up at him, slightly tilting her head, “Huh? Oh! It has just been awhile since I came in an amusement park! I’m just happy to get to spend this day here with you!” she cheerfully answered with a sweet smile on her face.

‘ _ Oh stars, she’s too precious _ .’ Steven thought as some blush found its way on his cheeks. He almost couldn’t believe how innocent her answer was, and the way she said it made it even more wholesome. 

It was soon their turn to get into the ride and they made sure the security restraints were correctly put. As soon as the wagon started to move, Spinel looked at Steven, “Um, can I hold your hand?” she shyly asked. The hybrid nodded with a smile as he reached for her hand, “Of course.”. The girl held it tight as the wagon climbed higher and higher, once it reached its higher point, there was a pause before it suddenly descended.

  
  


~♥~❥~♥~

  
  


By the time the ride was done, Spinels and Stevens hair were completely messy. As they walked away from the roller coaster, Steven turned to his friend to see if she wasn’t too shaken up from the ride. “Are you alright Spinel?” He asked, making the petite girl look up at him. 

“Let’s ride another one!” She exclaimed with stars filled in her hot-pink eyes. Steven chuckled, he thought Spinel would be too scared for another roller coaster, but it seemed like she loved those. “Alright, let’s go then.” He calmly said as they walked towards another coaster, their hands still intertwined.

After almost two hours of roller coaster, the two friends sat at on a bench near their last ride. It was already afternoon since they met up around 12 PM. “We should probably do chill stuff now.” Steven sighed as he ran a hand through his messy curls. Spinel agreed by nodding as she fixed her heart-shaped space buns that almost came undone because of the rides.

“I’m hungry..” She complained after fixing her hair, even if the buns weren’t as neat as earlier, it was definitely less messy and more acceptable. Steven chuckled, “Of course you are.” he jokingly said before getting up, “Let’s get some snacks.” he said with a smile.

Spinel brightly smiled back as she excitedly got up from the bench, wrapping an arm around his as they walked towards some food stands. “So, what do you wanna eat?” The hybrid asked, making Spinel hum.

“Hmm, anything’s fine, really.. But.. Some churros would be nice!” Spinel replied as she tapped her chin, “Or wait! Ice cream also sounds nice…” she exclaimed before looking up at Steven, “Or.. maybe both…?”.

The brunette chuckled, “You can get both if you want to.” he said with a shrug. “Hooray! Thank you so much Stevo!” Spinel happily beamed as she nuzzled against his arm, which made the teenage boy blush.

After getting churros and an ice cream for the hungry girl, they made their way to the bench they sat on some minutes ago. Steven raised an eyebrow as he watched her eating her churros and ice cream somehow at the same time, “That’s.. an interesting food combination.” he thought out loud as he also ate his own churros.

Spinel lightly pouted, “Shh, don’t judge.” she said as she ate, making Steven laugh. “Sorry, it’s just that.. I never thought I’d see someone eat like this.” He apologized with a lighthearted chuckle. “Well, like I-don’t-know-who said, never say never!” Spinel spoke up, dropping her pout.

Steven sat down on the bench and waited for his pink haired friend to sit down next to him. He was getting confused as he watched her get in front of him and almost choked on his churro when she sat on his lap. Her buns were tickling his flushed cheeks as she leaned her back against his chest.

“U-um, you know y-you can simply sit next to me..” The blushing boy mumbled as his eyes darted away from her. He heard Spinel quietly hum, “Hmm, yeah but you’re more comfortable.” she replied as she tried to finish her ice cream first since it was beginning to melt.

Steven blushed slightly more, “Thanks I guess…” he muttered, not sure what to think of it. It was a bit complicated for him to eat his churros since he didn’t want to somehow leave crumbs on his friends hair but he still managed to finish them. 

Spinel squirmed a bit as she tried to get herself more comfortable, making Steven even more flustered as he tried to ignore how her ass was almost pressing against his crotch area. “Can you just.. not move too much.. please?” He asked, hoping she wouldn’t notice the bulge forming where she sat.

“Whatever you want, Stevie.” Spinel said with a shrug as she continued eating the food they brought. Steven thought she didn’t notice since she didn’t sound flustered or embarrassed, but the sly little girl did notice. ‘ _ That’s what you get for interrupting me last night _ .’ She thought with a smirk, glad he couldn’t see her face.

After awhile of only sitting and relaxing, Spinel got up, making Steven sigh in relief as he also got up from the bench. They both threw what needed to be thrown before Spinel spotted something. “Oh! Let’s go in there!” She exclaimed as she pointed to the house of mirrors. 

Steven looked over at where she pointed and nodded with a smile, “Sure, sounds good to me.” he replied as Spinel was already skipping to the said place.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to end up in front of huge distorting mirrors. “Look Steven! I’m tall!” Spinel exclaimed as she made some silly poses in front of one of the mirrors. The hybrid laughed as he watched her. He pulled out his phone and recorded her as a souvenir of today, “Spinel, smile! You’re on the camera.” he jokingly said.

The pink haired girl giggled as she turned to him, playfully blowing a kiss at his phone with a wink before returning to messing in front of the different mirrors. Steven couldn’t help but blush again, suddenly glad his face wasn’t recorded too. He knew the blow kiss was directed to his phone but it was still a surprising sight. 

Though, his flustered state quickly disappeared as he laughed when he saw her pout and frown in front of an even smaller reflection of herself. Oh stars, she was just too cute to handle. 

The two best friends spent almost an hour in there by simply taking silly videos and pictures. It was really fun for the both of them since they shared a good laugh. Who knew a simple house of mirrors could be so much fun? 

Steven and Spinel walked out of the small building laughing as the petite girl had her arms wrapped around the arm of her taller friend. Steven wiped a small tear of laughter before looking at the pink haired girl, “So, what should we do now?” he asked after calming down.

Spinel was still a bit giggling but she answered nonetheless, “Maybe we could try out this ring toss game!” she suggested, pointing to one with her index. “Those are probably rigged, but sure, why not.” Steven replied as he walker her to it, stopping as he waved to Harold.

“Hey there Steven and his friend!” The tall jovial man exclaimed as he leaned against the counter. “Hello Harold! This is Spinel, she’s new in Beach City.” Steven introduced Spinel to Harold with a smile on his face.

The bald mustached man nodded, “It’s nice to meet you Spinel! I hope you are enjoying Funland!” he cheerfully said. The pink haired girl giggled, “Eheh, it’s a pleasure to meet ya’ too! It’s a really fun place.” she replied before Steven spoke up once again.

“So, my friend here wants to try out this game, here are the tickets.” He said as he placed some golden colored tickets on the counter. Harold nodded as he grabbed them before handing Spinel some rings to throw.

Spinel eyed the rings before looking at the bottles as she pressed her lips into a thin line. She stretched her arms a bit, rolling her shoulders before taking a deep breath. Harold and Steven looked at each other with a raised eyebrow before looking back at the focused girl, “Um.. You don’t need to be too serious about this Spinel..” Steven said as he lightly scratched his cheek.

“Shush and let the pro do her things.” She said, making the two boys laugh at her attitude. 

They both rapidly stopped laughing as they watched Spinel throw the rings, their jaws dropping as she somehow managed to get all the rings thrown correctly to a bottle.

Spinel placed her hands on her hips once she was done. This time, it was her turn to laugh at how in awe they were. “You completed the game on your first try..” Harold muttered before Steven also muttered, “I thought this game was rigged..”.

“Aw come on guys, I’m a professional when it comes to games!” Spinel proudly stated before returning to her childish self, “Oh! Can I have this plush!” she exclaimed as she pointed to a heart-shaped plush with a kawaii face on it. 

Harold slowly nodded, still impressed by her skills as he grabbed the plush she wanted, “Here you go..”. 

“I think you kinda broke him.” Steven whispered to Spinel as she grabbed the cute plush. The pink haired girl seemed to notice and looked at her best friend, “Uh.. I think we should go before it gets suspicious.” she whispered back, which Steven agreed to as they slowly walked away. 

Spinel was holding the heart-shaped plush close to her chest as she walked besides Steven before stopping. Steven raised an eyebrow as he turned to his friend, wondering why she suddenly stopped walking. 

“I, the great and magnificent Spinel, is giving you this plush!” She spoke up with a playful tone as she held the plush in front of her. Steven chuckled, “Normally it’s the boy who’s supposed to get a plush for the girl.”. 

Spinel snorted, “Pfft, are you refusing my precious gift, mistah’ Universe?” she asked, still with her playful tone as Steven shook his head with a smile, “Of course not, my dear. It would be a honor for me to receive this amazing gift from you!” he replied as he also used a playful tone, gently grabbing the plush from Spinel with a bow.

The pink haired girl covered her mouth with a hand as she giggled, using her other arm to gently hit his upper arm in a playful manner. “Well, since you gave me this, allow me to also get a prize for you.” Steven said with a grin.

“Oh well, I can’t say no to that face.” Spinel said with a shrug as she smiled back, the both of them now heading to another carnival type of game. 

They spent one hour trying to win prizes for each other, actually making it a sort of competition in which the one who wins the most stuff for the other wins. It was pretty obvious that Spinel was the one who won most of the stuff, they now even had to put all the stuff in two bags to not carry them in their arms all afternoon, it would be too annoying. 

“I guess you weren’t lying when you said you were a pro when it comes to games..” Steven chuckled. Spinel rolled her eyes with a smirk, “Of course I wasn’t!” she replied. 

The sunkissed girl looked around the amusement park, “Oh! There are still lots of rides we haven’t tried today!” she noticed as she glanced back at Steven. He raised an eyebrow with a smile, “So.. I’m guessing you want to try them out..?”. 

“Aww, you know me so well, best friend!” Spinel exclaimed as she was already tugging on his arm to drag him to their next ride. Steven sighed, still smiling as he shook his head in an amused way. Guess they still had a lot of fun to have today.

  
  


~♥~❥~♥~

  
  


It was already around 6 PM, the two teenagers were now having a small pause from the rides as they were hungry. “Man... we should really get some cotton candy!” Spinel suggested as she saw a kid eating one passing by.

“You know what… You’re right, let’s get some cotton candy.” Steven said, also staring at the said kid. It wasn’t hard for them to find a cotton candy stand, which was fortunate since their feet were starting to hurt from walking too much today. 

“It’s been awhile since I ate those.” Steven sighed as he stared at the sweet he was holding. Spinel didn’t bother to look at him as she was too busy lovingly staring the pink cloud-like sweet, “Mhm, I agree.”.

They both hummed in delight as they had their first taste of their cotton candy. It was so sweet and the feeling of it melting as soon as it touched their tongue was amazing, making them want to eat more of it. “I could eat this for the rest of my life..” Spinel mumbled as they walked side to side.

“Honestly, same.” Steven mumbled back as he stared at the setting sun while eating. He suddenly stopped walking as he heard Spinel sneezing. Now that he thought about it, even if it was almost summer, today was pretty chilly and his friend was simply wearing her usual short-sleeved crop top with jeans shorts.

Spinel almost flinched in surprise as she saw a pink thing being almost shoved in her face. She looked up to see Steven handing her his pink jacket, which she confusedly grabbed with one hand. “I’d feel bad if you catch a cold today, please wear it.” The hybrid kindly spoke up with slightly concerned eyes, which made the pink haired teenager’s cheeks lightly flush into a pinkish color.

“Oh, um, thank you..” She mumbled as she stared at his pink jacket before setting her bag of plush on the ground to put on one sleeve, switching hands to hold her cotton candy. Once she was correctly wearing the pink organic jacket, she grabbed her bag from the ground and looked up at Steven, noticing he was blushing again.

He couldn’t deny it, Spinel was really cute with his jacket on since it was literally too big for her. Well, she was already cute, but now she was even cuter. “You’re welcome, it’s the least I can do.” He calmly replied as he continued to eat his cotton candy.

Spinel smiled as she felt herself getting warmer, thanks to Stevens jacket that was still warm from being worn by him. Though, something catched her attention, and her eyes slightly widened in awe as she saw a carousel. 

Steven noticed that and quietly chuckled, “You want to ride it?” he asked, instantly receiving an excited nod from the girl. Without saying any more words, he accompanied her to the carousel, though he decided not to ride with her since he still wanted to take a pause and didn’t want to let Spinel wait for him. 

“I’ll hold your bag while you’re on the ride, okay?” Steven spoke up, making Spinel look at him. She smiled with a nod, handing him her bag as she was still holding her unfinished cotton candy. The petite girl originally thought it’d be nice to ride a carousel horse with Steven, but since he wanted to stay there, riding alone didn’t seem that bad too.

Spinel happily skipped to the waiting line as Steven stood still with two bags by his feet, a faint smile on his face.

The pink haired girl didn’t have to wait for too long since there wasn’t a lot of people. She decided to sit on a white wooden horse with golden and pink saddle and light yellow mane. As the music of the carousel started, the ride began rather slowly but still smoothly.

Steven pulled out his phone to take pictures of his friend since he had nothing else to do. As he looked up from his phone after turning it on, he felt like he lost his breath for a moment. 

The way the small breeze of evening air blew on Spinels hair, her bright genuine smile making her cheeks redden as she childishly giggled, her eyes reflecting the carousels lights, his jacket slightly sliding off her shoulders and the sun setting in the background was mesmerizing, it was truly a breathtaking sight.

The hybrid gulped as he blushed, staring at Spinel in awe. How could someone be this beautiful? It was almost like she was an angel sent from the heavens. 

He held his phone as he tapped the screen to make it focus before pressing the red button to take a picture. Steven took some more pictures before turning his phone off to enjoy the view of a happy Spinel. Even if the ride only lasted two minutes, it almost felt like an eternity but also a second at the same time. 

By the time Spinel was walking back to Steven, they both had finished their cotton candy. “So, did you enjoy the ride?” Steven softly asked, still a bit in awe from earlier. The pink haired girl giggled, “Yeah, it was rather relaxing and fun.” she answered as she was reaching for her bag.

Steven clicked his tongue as he shook his index as a no, which made Spinel raise an eyebrow. “I’m carrying those for now.” He said, grabbing the two bags, making her roll her eyes in an amused manner, “What a gentleman.” she playfully replied.

The brunette chuckled, “Heh, we should probably go now.” he said as he saw the sun was completely set. Before he could start walking towards the exit, Spinel grabbed his hand, lightly tugging on it.

“Wait!!!” She pouted as Steven turned around to face her as his eyebrows were raised, “I wanted to go on the ferris wheel..” she said, looking down at her feet as she was still pouting. Steven softly smiled, “Alright, but it’s our last ride.”.

Spinel looked up at him with shining eyes as she brightly smiled, “Yay!! You’re the best!” she happily exclaimed, making Steven rub his neck in a slightly flustered way. “You’re welcome.”.

They both rapidly made their way to the ferris wheel, not having to wait for too long in the waiting line. The two of them sat in front of each other with a smile on their face, though Spinels smile was way bigger than Stevens.

“I think it’s the first time I’m on a ferris wheel.” Spinel spoke up as she fidgeted with the hem of the pink jacket, staring at the scenery. Steven was a bit surprised to hear that, “Huh? Wow, really?” he asked.

Spinel nodded with a quiet giggle, “Yeah, but I’m happy I get to have this first experience with you though.” she answered as she glanced at him. The hybrid blushed, wondering how many times he flushed today.

“I’m glad to hear that.” He simply answered as the cabin slowly made its way higher. 

The petite girls eyes lit up as she stared once again at the sky, the stars slowly but surely appearing one by one. Even if Steven wanted to also look at the starry sky, he couldn’t look away from his friend in front of him. ‘ _ Why is she so pretty today? _ ’ He asked to himself, glad Spinel still didn’t notice his stare.

“Wow.. It’s beautiful..” Spinel mumbled out loud as she leaned against the seat, still staring outside. “Yeah.. beautiful..” Steven mumbled back as his gaze was still towards the pink haired girl.

Unfortunately for the both of them, the ride was already ending, which made the two teenagers sigh. “Aww, we’re already done for today.” Spinel pouted as they got out from the cabin.

Steven made sure he had the two bags with him before following Spinel, both heading towards the exit, “Yeah, but I had lots of fun today.” the brunette replied as he patted Spinels head.

The small girl took off the pink jacket, lightly shuddering when she felt the fresh air hit her warm skin. “Here, your jacket. Thank you again for letting me borrow it.” She told him as they stopped walking once they were outside of Funland. 

Steven gently grabbed his jacket as with his other hand, he handed her her bag of plush he got her today, “You’re welcome, it would suck if you catched a cold today.” he said with a chuckle. Spinel also giggled as she took the bag from him, “Yeah, it would!” she replied before pausing, “So.. Tomorrow we’re spending the day at the arcade?” she asked.

The hybrid nodded, “Sure! That sounds good to me.” he answered, not minding spending a day at the arcade. He was actually surprised nothing wrong happened today in Funland, which was good. “I guess this is where we say our goodbyes.” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, a bit disappointed they were parting already.

Spinel nodded, “Yup, so, um..” she hesitated, scratching her cheek with her index before taking a deep breath. She walked closer to the brown haired boy, pulling the teenager down to her height by the shirt before pecking his cheek. “Consider this as a thank you for today. Cya tomorrow!” She exclaimed as let go of his shirt before waving as skipped away to walk to her house.

Steven was left dumbfounded as his hand slowly made its way to his cheek, fully knowing he must be blushing again for the umpteenth time today. “Yeah.. Cya tomorrow..” He mumbled even if she was too far to hear him.

He slowly turned and began walking home, his hand still on his cheek as he was still surprised.

Today was definitely an amazing day.

  
  
  


**_Small bonus:_ **

As Steven entered his house, Pearl was the first to almost jump on him. “Why are you home so late! You could have called me!” She exclaimed as she checked him to see if he was hurt.

“Sorry dude, tried to calm her down but ya know how she is.” Amethyst spoke up from the couch as she was eating. When the purple gem glanced at Steven, her eyes slightly widened as she covered her mouth to muffle a laugh.

Steven raised an eyebrow as he saw Amethyst laughing and turned his head back to Pearl who was looking at him with a confused frown on her face. 

“Is something wrong?” The hybrid asked as he repeatedly looked between Pearl and Amethyst.

Garnet came in the living room and glanced at Steven, “Nice lipstick mark, Steven.” she monotonically said before continuing walking across the room.

The said boy flushed as he rapidly grabbed his phone to use it as a mirror. His face flushed even more as he noticed a pink glossy lipstick mark on the cheek Spinel kissed.

“A  _ lipstick- WHAT _ ?! STEVEN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TODAY?!” Pearl freaked out.

  
  


~♥~❥~♥~

  
  


_ You did it on purpose, didn’t you? :Steven _

_ Spinel: Don’t know what you’re talking about ;3 <3  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wanted to make Spinel frustrated all day for being interrupted last night when she was in her succubus form, but this chapter had too much fluff potential for it to happen.. sorry! 
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter, I had lots of fun writing it! 
> 
> Love you guys! ♥


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal with the devil!!!!!!!!!!.... Not really but there's still a deal..

Steven yawned as he lazily opened his eyes, yelping in surprise as the first thing he saw was the succubus’ bright pink eyes in front of him.

“W-woah! What are you doing so close to my face!!? You almost gave me a heart attack!” The hybrid exclaimed as he confusedly stared back at the succubus.

She was glaring at him, now squinting her eyes as she got even closer to his face, their nose almost touching, making Steven gulp and blush. “I’m obviously mad at you.” The pink haired girl replied, her answer confusing the boy even more. 

Steven averted his eyes away from the girls strong and persistent gaze. “Um, alright? Why though..?” He hesitantly asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

The succubus moved away from his face, sitting on his stomach as she crossed her arms, “Because you’re a meanie!” she pouted as Steven looked back at her.

The boy blinked.

He wasn’t expecting anything serious, but her answer still was.. very childish.

“Can you develop your answer a bit more please..?” Steven nervously chuckled as the succubus groaned.

“I’m still very offended by yesterday’s interruption.” She said with a ‘hmph’.

Steven first was a bit confused on what she meant by ‘yesterday’s interruption’, but he quickly remembered how he woke up by the sound of his alarm. “Oh right.. Sorry about that, I guess.” 

“Yeah, you better be sorry.” She muttered as she pouted, somehow making herself look ridiculously cute, which made Steven chuckle.

“Hey, stop laughing! I’m mad at you and the only thing you think of doing is laughing!!?” The succubus exclaimed with a gasp.

“Haha, sorry, you’re just too cute sometimes.” Steven said as he continued laughing, now because of her offended flushed face. It was probably the first time he saw her blush that much. “Now I know what to call you, ‘Heart’ is cute, just like you!” He continued, not sure where he found the confidence to say this but still somehow managed not to be embarrassed. He just felt like he could freely be himself around the succubus.

“C-cute?! A-are you shittin’ me?!” ‘Heart’ shrieked as she hid her cheeks with her hands, “I’m not supposed to be cute! I’m hot!”. 

The guy snorted, “I don’t see what’s wrong with being cute. It’s as good as, um, hot. Maybe even better?” Steven replied, his laughter dying down, but still amused.

The pink haired girl stared for some seconds before speaking up, “You’re so weird.. I-I bet you’re even into h-holding h-hands and c-c-cuddles type of stuff! Kyaa, so lewd! You’re such a pervert!”.

This time, it was Stevens turn to stare in disbelief. He thought she was joking but she looked way too flustered for it to be a joke. “So.. you’re telling me you’re alright with sexual stuff but not with innocent and cute gestures??” 

“Duh! I may be a succubus, but I’m not  **_that_ ** kinky.” She muttered as she rolled her eyes.

“Wha-??! That’s not kinky!” Steven exclaimed as he used his elbows to sit up.

Heart dramatically sighed, “You know… it’s okay to have kinks… I’m not judging.” she said as she pat his shoulder, “Though I was wishing you would be more into normal kinks, like, um.. I dunno.. BDSM or something.”

The brown haired boy flushed, “BDSM?! Do I really look like that kind of guy to you?!”.

The succubus paused and actually thought about it, “Well...….”.

“Actually.. please do not answer that question...” 

She simply shrugged, “Meh, whatever you want.” she replied as she watched Steven sigh.

“I can’t believe we were actually talking about kinks….” The boy whispered to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. After some seconds of silence, he noticed Heart was staring. “...What?”.

“I’m supposed to be mad at you, but you’re  _ so _ ~ goddamn hot when you do that.” She said as she sighed in desperation while Steven simply blushed at her.. compliment? Was it even a compliment…?

Steven wasn’t sure what to say, plus he was probably going to stutter anyway. He was used to being called cute, but he couldn’t recall any memories of being called hot. 

The succubus suddenly grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him, “Please, Steven!!! Let me eat and stop purposely starving me!!!!” she desperately cried out, “I’ll even let you hold my hands!!”. 

“Woah, woah! Stop shaking me!” Steven exclaimed in surprise as he gently grabbed her arms to put them away from his shoulders, preventing her from shaking him like a madwoman. He cleared his throat, “But, um, that’s still weird though..” he muttered, referencing to letting her do…  _ ‘stuff’  _ to him.

Instead of trying to shake him, this time, Heart softly wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her voluptuous bust against his chest as she fluttered her long eyelashes, looking up at him with puppy eyes, “...Pwetty pwease..?” she said in a small pleading voice.

Steven gulped. Damn woman was trying to seduce him!!!!!..... And it was.... somehow working!!??!!!

“...F-fine! J-just.. not anything t-too weird!” He quickly gave in as he looked away from her, his cheeks tinted red. ' _For my biology homework.. imaginary biology homework_..' He mentally reassured himself.

_ ‘Oh well, that was fast.’ _ Heart thought with a shrug as she didn’t really care since it simply meant she was going to have her ‘meal’ tonight, which she was eager for. She already had an idea of what to do tonight, but she remembered she was supposed to be mad at him. Too bad for him, he’ll only get a simple and mere handjob tonight,  _ ‘Meh, that’s his loss’ _ .

The succubus slowly slid her index down his chest, her hand making its way to the forming bulge in his boxer. “Not anything too weird, hm?” Heart repeated as Steven nodded, his gaze somewhat fixated on her hand. “Too bad.. I was planning on doing something but I guess a handjob will do, right?”.

Steven curiously looked at her and hesitantly spoke up, “Um.. w-what was it you originally planned..?”. He hoped it wasn’t a weird thing to ask, but he simply couldn’t help but be curious. 

“Oh well.. y’know.. a good ol’ boobjob.” Heart nonchalantly answered with a shrug as her index finally reached the bulge, making Steven slightly shudder. When the succubus mentioned a boobjob, the boy instinctively glanced at her chest before looking away as he blushed. Yeah, he couldn’t deny it sounded way more appealing than a handjob.

Heart slightly smirked as she got an idea. 

She moved her finger in a circular motion on his clothed erection, making Steven groan as she teased him, “But… maybe we could make a deal?”.

The hybrid was beginning to pant as he confusedly looked at Heart, wondering what type of deal she was talking about and was getting impatient. “Um.. w-what’s the d-deal?” He curiously asked.

The succubus now used the palm of her hand to slowly rub his bulge through his boxer, enjoying the small grunts of frustration from Steven as she continued her tease. “What about you stop denying my requests and in return I’ll let you choose what we’ll be doing, hm?”.

It sounded… pretty fair.

Though, Steven was still a bit uncertain and skeptical about this. Yeah, it was appealing but that didn’t mean it wasn’t wrong. In fact, it was even very wrong in Stevens mind, after all he knew almost nothing about her and he never really thought of doing these stuff any time soon.. But at the same time, he was wondering if it really was that wrong. He wasn’t hurting anyone, plus she told him she needed that to live…. Wait, live? 

This just seemed to make Steven even more confused and he wasn’t exactly thinking straight because of what the succubus was doing. 

Heart was getting impatient from his lack of verbal answer. It looked like she needed a bit more of convincing to get him to say yes. She already knew she was messing with his head but she had to somehow get her way.

“Plus it would totally benefit you.” The pink haired succubus spoke up, moving her hand to tug on his waistband, gaining his attention once again. 

“Aren’t you feeling a bit lonely? Almost all of your friends are drifting away from you as they have their stuff to do.” Steven’s breath hitched as he felt Hearts hand grabbing his shaft. “I know you want to feel helpful, useful and most of all needed..” She continued saying as she began to move her hand up and down.

The boy closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried his best not to let any sound escape his mouth, but he soon reopened his eyes when he felt the succubus placing her free hand on the left side of his face, cupping his cheek as she was intensely staring at him.

“With the deal, you’ll be those three things. Wouldn’t that be great? Having me all to yourself while the only person I’ll ever need is you and only you? Isn’t that what you want?” Steven nodded, not daring to open his mouth as Heart pumped his cock faster. 

Though, the succubus wanted a verbal confirmation. She didn’t really care to hear him confirm what she rhetorically asked, all she wanted to hear was him saying he accepted her deal because if he did, it only meant everything would be easier for the next nights. 

She stopped pumping, making Steven buck his hips with a small whine, wondering why she suddenly stopped as he felt the same sensation as two nights ago building up in him.

“So… What do you think of the deal? You're acceptin’ or what?” Heart asked, still having a hold of his dick but without any mouvement. No way in hell she’ll let him come without having her answer first. 

The hybrid groaned, frustrated, “Ugh, yes! J-just finish what you started already!” he exclaimed, still not exactly thinking straight. 

“..Ya sure~?” Heart smirked. 

“Y-yes! I’m sure! Just stop with the teasing, please!” He begged as the girls smirk only grew bigger. 

She suspected he wasn’t really thinking before answering because of his sexual frustration, but she didn’t care either way. Actually, she was even glad of the situation since it only turned to her advantage. 

Since she was satisfied with his answer and knew he couldn’t back out if he changed his mind tomorrow since a deal is a deal, she started moving her hand up and down again, only this time it was faster, making the teenage boy sigh in pleasure and relief.

It didn’t take long for Steven to come all over her hand, flopping down on his bed as he let out a last moan during his orgasm. It wasn’t quite as strong as the one he had two days ago, but it still felt good. 

Meanwhile, Heart licked her fingers, making sure she didn’t miss a small bit of his semen. There was a long silence between them, but she didn’t mind, it wasn’t uncomfortable. 

Even if the smirk disappeared from her face, she was still pleased. Tonight she managed to get a meal and a deal with it, what a successful night, right? 

Everything took a bit longer than she planned but that was alright, she had to go soon either way since it was probably already morning. Plus, that’d let Steven rest for a bit if he didn't wake up as soon as their little session is done.

When the succubus was done cleaning up her hand, her gaze turned to the brown haired boy who was staring at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes. 

“Just so you know, there’s no backing out of the deal, bye!” Heart cheerfully spoke up, making Steven look at her a bit confusedly before his eyes widened.

“Wait  _ wha _ _ — _ ”

  
  
  


~♥~❥~♥~

  
  


Steven woke up with a groan, burying his head into a pillow, “Oh come on! She’s got to be kidding me!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't really that much focused on the sin (handjob) and was mostly about the deal (and a bit of fun at the start of the chapter) because I need to somehow get into the dirty-dirty without Steven being all like 'noo this is wrong', like dude, the succubus needs to eat, okay? starvation is a crime!!!... I mean, not really in that context but still >_>
> 
> Also, what I meant and what Steven thought when he nodded to "Having me all to yourself while the only person I’ll ever need is you and only you? Isn’t that what you want?" isn't really about HER, the succubus, being specifically all to him. It's more like 'someone'. Steven simply wants SOMEONE to take care of, SOMEONE that'll need only him, not just the succubus because there's still no romantic feelings towards her. I hope it's clear? 'Cuz it might be read in the wrong context and give false hope, but no worries, there'll eventually be romantic feelings.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will mostly be fluff just like the previous chapter, I hope it'll be as fluffy as the eighth chapter.. or even more!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the arcade!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is as fluffy as the previous hang out chapter! 
> 
> If you're reading this, don't forget to leave a comment! Even if it's a small 'I loved the chapter' it would still make me really happy to know if my readers like my story!
> 
> (If you have any suggestion about a place for the two bbies to hang out at, I'll be more than glad to know!)

Steven tapped one foot as he waited for Spinel to arrive. 

Since he woke up this morning, the only thing he had in mind was the succubus. Things were getting more and more messy and confusing in his head over the hours. Now he just wished for his friend to come soon to spend a good time with her and forget about the previous night. 

The boy knew he was early, and some part of him wished that the pink-haired girl was also early so they could get started but unfortunately, he now had to wait. 

He tried to think about something else. Maybe he could recall yesterday’s fun day when he spent the day with Spinel in Funland. Yeah! That was a good thing to remember! Though, the memory of Pearl freaking out was a less fun thing to remember… 

Steven grimaced, remembering how he had to explain nothing weird happened during the day to Pearl. He almost had to make a presentation to try making it clear. 

The hybrid gasped when he felt two hands covering his eyes. “Guess who!” A sweet voice happily exclaimed.

He chuckled, “Spinel!” he exclaimed back, turning around to face her when she uncovered his eyes.

The said girl brightly smiled and waved, “Hiya Stevie!” she said, taking a step back as she clasped her hands behind her back.

Steven also smiled, glad she was finally there. “Hey Spinel, how are you?” He politely asked even if he guessed she was in a good mood.

“I’m feelin’ super-duper good! What about ‘cha, bestie?” Spinel returned the question with enthusiasm, which made the brown-haired boy chuckle, “I’m also good, thanks.” he replied.

The small pink-haired girl wrapped her arms around his, lightly tugging on it, “I can’t wait to go at the arcade! It’s goin’ to be so much fun!” she beamed.

Steven let out another chuckle at how excited his friend seemed to be. “Eheh, yeah. Also, next time please, try not to leave any lipstick marks on my face or at least warn me.” The boy sweatdropped, already feeling a headache from remembering Pearls bickering last night.

“Huh, are ya assumin’ there’ll be a next time, Mistah’ Universe?” Spinel playfully wiggled her eyebrows as Steven blushed.

“Aaah, I didn’t mean it like that! Sorry, it came off wrong.” He groaned, a bit embarrassed.

The girl giggled, “It’s alright, I was simply messin’ with ya.” she said, patting his arm with a hand, still clung to it. “Anyway, we should start headin’ to the arcade!” Spinel eagerly exclaimed, the boy agreed, “Yeah, let’s go.”.

They began walking. Steven realized they could have just met up in front of the arcade instead of a random place, but it was still pleasant to walk with her so he didn’t mind. “Do you also want to hang out tomorrow?” He asked, glancing at the small girl. 

Spinel was skipping with a smile still plastered on her face, “Why of course yes!” she answered with a giggle. 

“Great! But do you have any idea what to do tomorrow?” He asked, not having any idea of a place to go or activities to do.

The pink-haired girl excitedly gasped, “Of course!!! There are so many things to do!! We could have a picnic, eat somewhere, maybe even go to my house and bake stuff!!”.

Steven chuckled, “Is it normal that everything’s food-related?” he asked with an amused face.

Spinel paused and blinked before shrugging, “Well, maybe..?”.

The two simply laughed it off before stopping as they arrived in front of the arcade. They didn’t waste any more time and entered the building. 

“Wowie! It looks amazing!” The short girl exclaimed in awe, “There are so~ many games!” she said as she looked around, her eyes sparkling with interest. Steven snickered, “Of course there are. Anything you wanna try out first?” he asked with a smile.

The girl placed her index on her chin with a thoughtful look on her face as she glanced at all the games. After some seconds of observation, she pulled Steven with her, almost dragging him to their first game. “Woah okay!” The boy exclaimed in surprise, trying to keep up with the energetic girl.

“Let’s try this out first!” Spinel pointed the Skee Ball game excitedly, making Steven chuckle once again as he remembered the time Amethyst cheated by sitting where the holes were. “Sure, sounds good to me.” The hybrid said, getting some balls to hand them to the excited girl.

“Well, it’s pretty obvious you have to throw the balls in the holes but to win more tickets you have to throw them in those who’re in the middle.” He simply explained. Spinel slightly tilted her head as she grabbed the balls Steven handed to her.

“There are tickets?” She asked, blinking with a raised eyebrow. The brown-haired teenager nodded, “Yeah, you use the tickets to get prizes.” he answered, watching the pinkette getting more excited than she already was.

“Prizes?!!!” Spinel gasped before clearing her throat, putting a much more serious look on her face as she turned to the Skee Ball game, making Steven raise an eyebrow. “It’s business time.” She declared as she squinted her eyes, cracking her knuckles after handing the balls back to Steven.

Steven nervously looked around before staring at Spinel with a confused yet amused face. He guessed she didn’t take games lightheartedly and he couldn’t deny it was a funny sight.

Spinel stretched her upper body a bit, rolling her shoulders and her wrists, a bit like she did yesterday with the ring toss game. She grabbed one of the balls Steven was holding and got ready to throw it.

“Um, you know you don’t have to take it  _ that  _ seriously...” The boy nervously chuckled, walking closer to Spinel.

She simply held her free arm up, shushing Steven by gently placing her index on his lips, making him slightly blush. “Shhhhhhh… Go back to where you were standing and watch me take it  _ that  _ seriously.”.

Steven shrugged, “Sure, sounds legit.” he said as he took some steps back, his gaze still on the petite girl.

After some seconds of focusing, Spinel finally threw the ball, watching it roll in a hole in the second circle. “Hmm, okay enough practice, let’s get into the real stuff!” She nodded to herself.

“Wait what? This was only practice?” Steven spoke up, his eyes slightly widened. Spinel looked at him and tilted her head, a bit confused, “What? This wasn’t practice?” she talked back.

Steven couldn’t help but chuckle, “Heh, just continue your game.” he sighed with a smile on his face. Spinel smiled back and grabbed another ball, this time taking less time to throw it.

After some minutes, once the two ran out of balls, Steven looked at the pile of tickets in Spinels arms with a surprised look on his face. She somehow managed to roll the rest of the balls in the hole that gave the most points. “Oh wow. You’re still as good as yesterday!” He said, blinking.

Spinel giggled, her cheeks tinted red because of the small praise, “Aw, thanks! Of course I’m still good at games.”. 

Steven eyed the tickets in the girl's arms, “So... where are you going to put them? Do you want to put them in my jacket for now?” he asked, now looking back at Spinel’s face.

“Ah, that won’t be necessary! I can just stuff them in my pockets!” She replied, not seeing Stevens skeptical look on his face. 

“Are you sure it’s going to fit? Your shorts pockets don’t look exactly deep enough for…” His voice progressively died down as he watched the small girl stuffing the tickets in one of her pockets. “...How is that even possible?” He mumbled with a confused frown.

She shrugged, “I dunno, it just is.” Spinel replied before looking around and smiling, “Oh! Let’s play something else!” she excitedly exclaimed, tugging on Stevens jacket.

The hybrid smiled back, “Alright, what do you wanna play now?” he asked, slightly raising an eyebrow when he saw the pink-haired girl shaking her head.

“Nah, nah, nah. This time it’s  _ your  _ turn to choose!” Spinel stated as she crossed her arms, clearly not taking ‘no’ as an answer. Steven chuckled before looking around the arcade, wondering what game Spinel would like. “Hmmm.. road killer?” He suggested, glancing at his friend next to him for an answer. 

“Dunno what that is but sure!” She happily replied, wrapping an arm around one of Steven's arms. “Lead the way, sunshine!” Spinel exclaimed, making Steven chuckle once again with a faint blush on his cheeks due to the sudden new nickname.

The boy rapidly complied and started heading to the place where Road killer was. It didn’t take long for the two to arrive in front of the arcade game. “Ta-dah! Here’s the game I was talking about.” Steven grinned, using his free arm to gesture the game in a dramatic way.

Spinel giggled and briefly observed the game, “It looks fun! What’s the goal of the game?” she asked, turning her head to look at Steven with a curious gaze.

“You have to crash into everything basically.” He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Do you want me to demonstrate first?” Steven offered with a smile.

The small pink-haired girl brightly smiled and nodded, “Yes please!”.

Spinel unwrapped her arm off Steven's arm to let him take a seat in front of the Road Killer game. He inserted a coin and grabbed the steering wheel with both of his hands. The petite girl attentively watched him play the game. It didn’t seem difficult, all she’ll have to do would be driving like a drunk person.

After some minutes, Steven intentionally lost the game to let Spinel play too since he could keep on going for hours if he wanted to. “So, you want to try it out?” He asked, wondering if she was even interested in the game.

Spinel excitedly nodded, and before Steven could get up to leave the seat for the girl, she sat on his lap. The brown-haired boy blushed, “Oh, um.. okay.” he mumbled to himself, leaning against the seat, letting her sit on his lap.

“Just so you know, I’m not as good with video games than with other types of games.” Spinel spoke up after inserting a coin, ready to get started on the game as she rhythmically tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. Steven chuckled, “That’s funny, I’m better at video games than with the games you normally play.” he said, amused.

The game had already started, but Spinel still replied, not really caring if she was focused or not, “Eheh, sounds like we complete each other.” she snorted, before offendedly gasping when the game called her horrible for not crashing into one of the cars that passed by. 

While Spinel decided to focus on the game after being rudely insulted by the game, Steven was blushing at her comment. It sounded so innocent, yet it also sounded like.. flirting? The hybrid quickly dismissed that thought. Instead, he decided to simply watch Spinel play the game… or just her back since he couldn’t really see the screen. 

Steven lightly scratched his cheek with a finger. He already noticed she was smaller than him, but now that he really observed her, he thought he could even easily cup her shoulders with his hands if he wanted to. Her waist was also small, but he already noticed it at their first meeting too. He lowered his eyes a bit more, blinking before blushing. He couldn’t deny he sometimes thought about placing his hands on her hips simply because they were wide and gave her nice curves, but that’d be weird if he randomly did it. 

His train of thoughts got interrupted before it could wander into… dirtier places of his mind when Spinel leaned against his chest as she crossed her arms, huffing. “It’s the fifth time I’m losin’! Can’t believe it!! I want a refund!!!!” She whined.

Steven lightly chuckled, “You can’t always win every game, you even said you weren’t as good with video games.” he said, patting his friend's head.

Even if the small pink-haired girl was annoyed, she leaned against his touch nonetheless, but still with a pout on her face. “Yeah but I’m only losin’ because I either don’t turn the steerin’ wheel fast enough or turn it too fast!” She frowned before turning around to face the hybrid, “Please, help me!!!”.

“Hehe, okay, but um, how?” The brown-haired teenager asked, raising his eyebrows at the pouting girl. She thought about it for some seconds before turning back, her back facing him once again. She placed her hands on the steering wheel, “Put your hands on the steerin’ wheel too, we’re playin’ together now.” she replied.

Steven stared at the back of her head for a bit, blinking, before complying with her request. He placed his hands on top of Spinels and let his chin rest on top of her head to also have a view on the screen. The small girl lightly blushed but quickly shrugged it off as the game began starting.

The two were pretty good at it together, thanks to Steven... He would quickly turn the steering wheel whenever Spinel wasn’t doing it right. The game continued for at least a good five minutes before they accidentally lose.

Spinel stared at the screen before groaning, getting up from Stevens lap, “That’s it, I’m rage quitting.” she pouted as she crossed her arms.

Steven laughed and also got up, “Alright, alright, let’s play something else.” he said, amused.

The pink-haired girl brightened up, “Great!” she exclaimed, now looking around for another game to play. She excitedly skipped to another game, Whacker Man. 

The hybrid walked alongside her and stayed by her side once they were in front of the game Spinel wanted to try out. “So, you sure you want to play that?” He asked with a smile, looking at the smaller girl next to him.

Spinel grabbed the mallet with one hand and inserted a coin to start the game, she glanced at the brunette, “Yeah, I’m good at smashing.” she replied with a grin before focusing on the game.

“Heh, I just hope you won’t somehow break it.” Steven snorted even if it was unlikely for the small girl to break the game. He watched her play the game and was a bit impressed by her reflex skills and somehow managed not to miss any moles.

“..Well, that was easy.” She blinked as she put the mallet back where it was and turned to Steven, “Are there any games you wanna play?” she asked, tilting her head as she looked up at him.

The hybrid rubbed his chin, “Hmm... I already played most of the games here... Maybe I could show you some games? Though I’m not sure if you’ll like them.” he suggested with a shrug. 

Spinel brightly smiled and clung to Steven's arm, “Sure! Whatever you want, bestie!” she happily replied, still as enthusiastic as usual. “Though I’m feeling kinda hungry..” She mumbled with a sigh.

Steven chuckled, “It sounds like you’re always hungry.” he jokingly said.

Spinel eyed him, a faint smirk tugging on her lips, “Huh, I guess I just have a big appetite.” the girl replied before looking elsewhere.

“I guess we could get a pizza here, even if it’s the afternoon..” The brunette suggested as he tapped his chin, glancing at Spinel.

The petite girl gasped, “There are pizzas?! Oh my stars, yes!” she exclaimed, ignoring the ‘afternoon’ part as she cupped her cheeks.

The boy couldn’t help but chuckle at her expression. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to the food area. It only took them some minutes to get a pepperoni pizza _ —requested by Spinel, of course—  _ and sit down next to each other at a table.

Spinel licked her lips as she stared at the pizza in front of her, rubbing her hands together before grabbing a piece of pizza. 

“Pfft, I can’t believe you love food that much.” Steven snorted, looking at the smaller girl beside him in amusement as he also grabbed a piece of pizza to eat. 

The pink-haired girl was already half-way done with her piece of pizza, she looked at the boy next to her and rolled her eyes with a grin, “You jealous?” she playfully said before taking another bite out of her pizza.

Steven laughed, “I don’t think that’s how it works.” he replied confidently even if he had a bit of red on his cheeks. 

“Sounds like you are~!” Spinel said in a singsong tone, nudging Steven's arm as she wiggled her eyebrows. The teenage boy groaned, “Oh come on! Jealous of a pizza? Seriously?” he mumbled before laughing again.

Though, he almost jumped when a piece of pizza was almost shoved in his mouth. He looked at Spinel with a surprised look on his face, his gaze darted to the pizza before going back to the girl. 

Before Steven could ask what she was doing, the petite girl spoke up, “Say aaaah~.” she giggled, bringing the piece of pizza closer to Steven's lips.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. Was she really trying to feed him like a baby? Even if it seemed ridiculous, he opened his mouth nonetheless, letting the smaller girl feeding him as he took bites. 

“You know..” He began saying after swallowing, making Spinel tilt her head, waiting for him to continue, “I should be the one doing that.” he finished.

“...Why’s that?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Because that’s normally how we feed babies.” 

Spinel slightly squinted her eyes at him, frowning a bit, “I don’t see your point..” she almost mumbled, already not liking where this was going.

A faint smirk made its way on Steven's face as he stared back, almost in a challenging way, “Well… you’re kind of a baby yourself… Y’know… small and cute.” he said with a shrug as if it was a fact.

Spinel loudly gasped with an offended and flustered look on her face, making Steven laugh, almost wheezing.

The petite girl stuffed the rest of the piece of pizza in Steven's mouth while he was laughing before crossing her arms, puffing her cheeks. “I can’t believe you just said that!! You’re so mean!!” She pouted.

Steven quickly ate the pizza before somehow choking on it. “That wasn’t even an insult!” He tried to defend himself as some more chuckles escaped from his mouth.

“Yeah?!! ...Well, um… I’m not small.” She hesitated, lightly scratching her cheek, unsure of herself as she looked at the ceiling, “Plus, just because I’m short doesn’t mean I’m cute either!!!”.

The hybrid blinked before laughing again, “You… you just admitted you were short!” he pointed out.

Spinel brought a hand to her mouth, a small  _ ‘oops’  _ could be heard from her. 

“Aww, so cute.” Steven said, knowing it would piss her off. He wasn’t sure why she didn’t seem to like being called cute since it was a nice thing, but he found it amusing so who cared.

She groaned, “I just said that I’m _ — UGHH!!! _ ” the petite girl gave up with an exasperated sigh as she leaned against her seat, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes. If she was in her succubus form, she’d already be threatening him to sit on his face, and not in a kinky way... more in a… suffocating way.

“Ahah, I don’t see why you don’t like being called cute but alright, I’ll stop for now.” Steven chuckled, patting the pink-haired girl's head, chuckling a bit more when he heard her mutter ‘ _ Was the ‘for now’ really necessary? _ ’.

Spinel let her arms down and opened her eyes, only to be met with the sight of Steven holding a pizza in front of her face as she did some minutes ago. “Seriously?” She deadpanned, looking at the brown-haired boy.

Steven nodded, “That’s only fair.”.

The petite girl glanced at the pizza, still feeling hungry, before sighing and taking a bite of the piece of pizza while Steven was holding it in front of her. 

The brunette couldn’t help but chuckle again as he watched the smaller teenager eating while trying to maintain a pouting face. Almost too much cuteness to handle.

When Spinel was done eating, she suddenly remembered something and bumped her fist onto the palm of her other hand, “Oh right! I almost forgot!” she exclaimed, startling a bit Steven as he wasn’t expecting the sudden excitement.

“You do know summer is in three days, right?!” She asked, turning to her best friend as she was almost bouncing on her seat. 

Steven slightly raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chin, “Uh, I guess so. Why?” he asked, wondering why she was so excited over the fact it was summer soon.

“The first day of summer equals the longest day of the year! Summer also equals hot temperatures…. so~.. yesterday I thought we could maybe spend a day at the beach!” She clasped her hands together, in the hope he would agree.

“Hmm.. yeah, sure. That sounds like fun.” He smiled with a shrug. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do, plus, it had been a while since he’s been to the beach for a swim.

Spinel excitedly gasped, her eyes sparkling with stars, “Really?! Amazing! I already have so many ideas!” she said before rambling about how much fun it was going to be. 

Steven simply stared at her with an amused smile, eating another piece of pizza as he listened to her rambling. It was also pretty cute to see how excited she was by just knowing they were going to spend a day at the beach. 

He thought a bit about it and blushed as he realized that meant he would see her in a swimwear, he began wondering if she was more of a two-piece or one-piece swimsuit before slightly shaking his head, stopping his train of thoughts.

The two friends continued chatting, occasionally laughing as they finished the pizza before getting up. “Ah~ I’m full! Can’t wait for dinner tonight.” Spinel stretched a bit, giggling to herself as her sentence sorta had a double meaning, but of course, Steven didn’t know.

“I don’t even think I’ll be hungry for dinner.” Steven sighed while putting his hands in his jacket’s pockets.

The girl playfully rolled her eyes before wrapping an arm around Steven’s arm, “So, what game should we play next?” she asked with a smile.

The hybrid hummed as he tapped his chin, thinking of a game they could play together.

Spinel somehow ended up holding two hams maraca-like controller while Steven was holding two smaller chicken drumsticks.

“Huh. A rhythm game?” The pink-haired girl raised an eyebrow, staring at the big arcade game in front of her.

The hybrid nodded, “Yup, thought it’d be nice to move a bit after eating.”.

“Hm, sounds good to me.” She shrugged as she watched Steven putting some coins for the both of them.

The game started shortly after. It was pretty fun even if Spinel kept accidentally hitting Steven… By the time they thought it was enough of this game, Spinel was the one who won most of the time…

“Pretty sure you would have broken one of my ribs if we continued playing.” The boy sighed, rubbing one of the sore spots. 

The pink-haired girl sheepishly giggled, “Eheh… sorry..” she apologized as she twirled a strand of her hair around a finger.

Steven patted Spinels head, “It’s alright, I can just heal myself anyway.” he chuckled as the smaller girl leaned against his touch as a cat would. 

“Yeah.. but to make it up you get to choose another game to play!” She replied, looking up at him with a kind and bright smile, somehow making Steven slightly blush. “Heh, if you want to.” He smiled back.

~♥~❥~♥~

By the time the two friends exited the arcade, the sun was beginning to set, meaning it was around 6-7 PM since Summer was coming soon. 

Before they decided to go, the two teenagers went to get a prize at the counter... Or more precisely a prize for Spinel since Steven gave her the tickets he won. 

“It was so much fun!” The pink-haired girl skipped next to the boy with a smile on her pretty sun-kissed face. 

“Agreed.” Steven chuckled as he was holding a huge and fluffy teddy bear for Spinel since it was a bit difficult for the girl to carry it due to its huge size, practically as tall as her. Sigh, yes they had lots of tickets to spend…

The hybrid followed Spinel to her house so she didn’t have to carry the plush around even if she didn’t mind carrying it to her house. 

“So.. what are we doing tomorrow?” The tanned girl asked, glancing at the boy next to her as they walked.

The brown-haired boy hummed, “Well… a picnic did sound nice.” he replied, remembering what they talked about when they met up today.

She beamed, “Great! What about we meet up around 5 PM?” she said, “I think a picnic while watching the sunset and under the stars sounds pretty neat, don’t you think?” she told him as she clasped her hands behind her back.

“Yeah.. it does sound nice!” Steven exclaimed after thinking a bit about it. He was pretty sure Pearl wouldn’t mind if he kindly asked her. “We could do this near the lighthouse, there’s a lot of space there and we could get a nice view since it’s on a hill.” He suggested.

Spinel giggled, “Sounds like a plan.” she replied, bringing her hands behind her head. 

They walked for some more minutes before stopping in front of a nice looking house on the outskirts of the city. “We finally arrived!” Spinel exclaimed, turning on her heels to face Steven.

The boy observed a bit her house. It was a white two-story house near the forest and had a slightly bigger garden than most houses had in Beach City. “Your house looks nice.” He complimented.

“Why thank you, sunshine!” Spinel giggled as she grabbed the big teddy bear after taking out her keys. “I had lots of fun today with ya, can’t wait for tomorrow!” She said, walking to her front door to unlock it, ready to go home.

Steven simply smiled, “Heh, same here. I’m guessing we’ll be meeting on the hill then?” he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Spinel.

She already had the door opened and was technically inside her home now, though she was still facing her best friend.

The girl nodded, “Yup! I’ll see you tomorrow!” she waved, Steven also waved goodbye and waited for her to close the door to start heading home.

Before she completely closed it, Spinel toothy grinned, showing off her sharp fang, “Also, the first one arriving there gets to choose where to set the stuff down. Cya, toots!” she blew him a kiss before closing the door, leaving a flustered Steven outside.

The brunette blinked, “Oh, uh.. yeah, cya..” he mumbled, knowing Spinel couldn’t hear him since she was already home. After some seconds of blankly staring at the door, he turned around and began walking to his house, a faint blush still on his cheeks.

_ ‘Well.. that was fun.’ _ He thought with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestion about a place for the two bbies to hang out at, I'll be more than glad to know!
> 
> Aaaaa it looks like those type of chapters (fluffy and about hanging out and having fun) are longer than the ones with the succubus!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SORRY IF IT TOOK ALMOST 4 WEEKS TO UPDATE!!! The chapter would've been posted earlier if I wasn't so busy! Plus I've been trying to practice writing smut because I'm not experienced xD

Heart played with Steven’s curly hair, trying to braid it but it only woke the boy up. His eyes fluttered open, wondering who was tugging on his curls, only to realize it was the succubus. She was bending down over him, her chest right in front of Steven’s face and her hands in his hair. 

“Um… what are you doing..?” He spoke up, averting his gaze away from her breasts with a deep blush on his face.

She hummed before straightening up, tapping her chin as she stared at his hair. “Hm… might have been better if you had longer hair.” She said, mostly to herself.

He slightly raised an eyebrow, “What are you talking about?” he asked, a bit confused.

The succubus looked at him, “Tried to do something with your hair but I guess your usual hairstyle is better.” she answered with a shrug.

Steven brought a hand to his hair, “Uh… do you have a mirror?” he asked, kind of wanting to see what she did to him.

“Why the fuck would I have a random mirror on me?” Heart replied as she rolled her eyes, the brown haired boy lightly blushing from embarrassment.

“Oh uhm, right, sorry.” He sheepishly apologized, scratching his cheek with an awkward smile on his face.

Heart sighed, “Whatever..” she mumbled as she passed her hands through his hair, easily unbraiding his hair in a smooth movement as if there were no knots. 

Steven blushed a bit more. It felt pretty nice and soothing that he almost grabbed her hands to put them back on his head when she stopped and brought her hands back to her sides. He stared at her, waiting for her to say something that’ll embarrass him even more or sex-related, but to his surprise, she simply stared back at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What? You want my picture or somethin’?”

“Uh no, you’re just being suspiciously quiet.” Steven admitted, hoping she wouldn’t take it in a wrong way or be offended. Who knew what could offend her after seeing her being upset by being called cute. The brown haired boy almost chuckled out loud when he remembered teasing Spinel about being short and cute in the arcade, looked like the Succubus’ teasing personality was rubbing off him.. but now that he thought about it, Spinel and the succubus had lots in co _ mmo— _

“Uh-huh, sounds like you just can’t get enough of my voice, don’t cha?” Heart smirked, her sharp canines showing, “I bet you’ll love it even more once you’ll hear me moan.” she smugly said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

..Okay, maybe her being silent wasn’t so bad after all.

The hybrid cleared his throat, his face flushing red, “N-no, it’s just unlikely of you.. Normally you’d already be talking about your m-meal or something...”.

The succubus stared at him for a bit, “Oh, so you’re interested now?”.

“Why do you always take things out of context..” He sighed.

She rolled her eyes with a snort as she crossed her arms, “In any case, we have a deal going on. So, since I’m so~ nice, I’m letting you decide today’s activity!”.

Steven decided to ignore the fact she called what they were doing an ‘activity’ and simply shrugged, “Um.. I don’t know…”.

Heart blinked, “What? No idea? Don’t even have some sort of fantasy? Nothing you wanna try out?” she asked in disbelief as she furrowed her eyebrows.

“...No? Am I supposed to..?” He replied with reddened cheeks, feeling a bit embarrassed, “Hey don’t look at me like that.. I-It’s not like I had the time to think about those stuff before..”

The pink haired girl sighed as she shook her head, “We’ll have to do something about it, but for now just decide on something, we don’t have all night!” she exclaimed, hints of frustration in her tone.

Steven blushed, looking away as he thought about it. He felt more comfortable with the succubus since he’s known her for some days now, but he still was embarrassed about that kind of stuff. Err, might as well work on his confidence with her.

“Um… maybe the thing you talked about last night…?” He spoke up, hesitantly looking back at her.

She first had a slightly confused look on her face before getting what he meant. “Oh! You want to fuck my tits.” Heart nonchalantly replied, making Steven flush red.

“Oh my stars... How can you say that without being embarrassed or something?” He groaned as he hid his face with his hands.

The succubus snorted, “I don’t see what’s wrong with that, I just said it in the simplest way.”.

“And the most embarrassing one..” Steven mumbled.

She raised an eyebrow with a smirk, “Are you sure about that? I could easily prove you otherwise.” she laughed.

The hybrid whined, “Please don’t.” he said as he let his arms drop by his sides, looking at the girl in front of him with a pout.

Heart playfully rolled her eyes and booped his nose, “Alright, alright, I won’t unless you make me.” she winked before speaking up again, “So… about that titfucking _ — _ ”

“No. Stop saying it like that.” He cut her off.

She stared a bit before taking a deep breath, “...SO, about sandwiching your fucking dick between my _ — _ ” 

“Actually I prefer the other term…”

“If you cut me off one more time, it’s not your dick that’ll be suffocated between my boobs but your face.”

Steven gulped, “..Are your threats always like that?” he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She looked at him in disbelief, “Is that really your only concern?” she replied before sighing, “You know what, nevermind! Let’s just get into our business already before we get even more off-track.”.

The boy simply nodded, agreeing with her as he also thought their conversation was getting weirder, but he couldn’t deny it was a bit funny too. Steven watched as she tugged on the chains hanging from her choker, raising his eyebrows in surprise as the chains disappeared, “Oh wow. You can do that?”.

The succubus grinned, “I can do lotsa stuff.” she smugly replied before making a small purple bottle in her hands, “Like this for example.”.

“That’s cool! But, um, what’s that?” He asked as he pointed what was in her hands with a curious look on his face.

Heart kept her grin and waved the bottle in front of his face, “ _ That _ , my dear, is lube!” she answered before dropping her smile, “Please tell me you know what lube is.”

Steven nodded with a blush, “Uh, yeah, I know what that is, don’t worry.” he replied.

The girl let out a sigh of relief, "Thank stars, I really didn't want to become some sort of sex ed teacher.".

"I wouldn't want that either..." Steven muttered, thinking about how embarrassing it would be if it were to happen. Well, mostly embarrassing for him at least.

He suddenly had a bit of a confused expression, "But why would we need, um, lube?" he asked as he stared at the bottle questionably before glancing at the pink haired girl on top of him.

She stared at him with her eyebrows furrowed, "Dude... It's just more enjoyable when it’s lubricated." she answered as she rolled her eyes. “Just let me do what needs to be done and enjoy, okay? Also, go sit on the edge of the bed.” She said as she got up.

The hybrid simply nodded at what she said and scooted to the edge, watching as the succubus sat on the floor in front of him, opening the bottle of lube. He was already getting hard by wondering if it felt as good as the blowjob she gave him on their first meeting.

Heart applied some lube on her hands and rubbed them together. Since her leotard had a very deep low-cut, she didn't need to take it off. The succubus put some lube between her breasts before tugging on Steven's boxer, "Take it off." she demanded.

"A  _ 'please'  _ would be appreciated, but okay..." The brunette mumbled as he complied to her request with a reddened face.

"Oh come on, you sound as if I never say 'please'." Heart rolled her eyes, placing her hands around his shaft and stroking it to lubricate it.

Steven sucked in a breath, "Erm, y-you rarely say it though." the boy replied, trying to keep his focus on her face.

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "What? You also wanna hear me beg or something? Is that what you're into?" she asked, almost in a mocking tone.

"Why must you always be like this?" Steven desperately sighed, closing his eyes as he felt his face heating up even more. At this point, he guessed he might as well be blushing for the rest of the night.

The succubus laughed, it was amusing to see him flustered all the time by her dirty references and teasing but even if she could do this all night long, she still had to continue what she had to do.

The hybrid's eyes shot open as he felt the girl wrapping her breasts around his rod, “Oh stars…” he gasped, not expecting her to start without a warning. It took him by surprise but it did feel amazing. It wasn’t as warm as her mouth, but it felt very soft, kind of like pillows! But not totally because of the lube.

He looked down at her and noticed her smug smile, she was also staring at him.

She stroked his dick up and down with her boobs, pushing them together, making sure it felt tight and warm around him.

Steven let out some shaky sighs. Groans and moans occasionally escaped his mouth as he closed his eyes, letting himself relax. 

It was kind of ironic to think a demon could make him feel such divine sensations, make him feel like he was in heaven just by doing simple movements.

The succubus squished her tits against his cock, “How does it feel?” she asked, fully knowing he was enjoying it but she still wanted to hear him say it out loud.

“It feels _ —Ngh~ _ good…” Steven replied after some seconds, a bit embarrassed for moaning between his sentences.

Heart proudly smirked at his answer and rewarded him by pressing her breasts even more together, stroking faster as she kept his rod deep in between her cleavage.

The boy felt a bit overwhelmed, a bit like the first time he got a blowjob from her. So tight, soft and warm… He was pretty sure he’d be coming soon, and he was right.

Not even a minute after, Steven couldn’t hold it in anymore and came all over Heart’s face and breasts, making her gasp.

At the sound of her surprised gasp, he opened his eyes, his vision a bit blurred from his orgasm. The hybrid looked down at her after blinking, gulping when he saw her glaring at him, cum dripping down her face and bust.

“Are you serious?! I almost got your cum in my nose, what the hell!” She exclaimed as she frowned. “A warning would’ve been appreciated.” The pink haired girl said in a mocking tone, referring to what he said to her earlier.

Steven embarrassingly chuckled, “Sorry… I wasn’t thinking…”.

“Pfft, no kidding.” Heart rolled her eyes, using her fingers to wipe his cum before licking them. She sighed as she felt a bit more energised, “But I guess I’ll forgive you for this time.” she mumbled.

The brown haired teenager pulled his boxers back on, his cheeks still reddened. “Thanks I guess…” He replied as he rubbed his neck, still a bit embarrassed.

The girl got up and crossed her arms, eyeing him before speaking, “Heh, it’s alright, stop feeling shy about it. It was bound to happen, so whatever.” her tone was a bit softer, intriguing Steven a bit.

It kind of made him want to get to know the softer side of her personality, after all she was teasing him most of the time but he was pretty sure that she could also be nice and kind. He smiled at the thought, maybe she was opening up to him!

The succubus noticed his weird stare and smile, she blushed. “Err, it was bound to happen ‘cuz you’re inexperienced! Don’t get any ideas, I’m not being nice, just uh… professional! Pfft, me, nice? Haha, no. What a joke. Never heard of that one before.” She began rambling.

Steven blinked and raised his eyebrows.

“Um… yeah bye!” She did fingerpuns before forcing Steven to wake up.

  
  


~♥~❥~♥~

  
  


The boy opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling with a blank look on his face.

Well, she sure was interesting.

This did make Steven chuckle as he sat up, yeah she was warming up to him even if it was slowly. Maybe one day she’ll at least reveal him her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be flufffffffffff!!!!!!!!!! I love writing fluff :3
> 
> Also, what do you guys want me to write after their picnic? Do you want me to directly skip to the beach day or something else? And is there something specific you guys want as smut?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picnic!!
> 
> also.... steven's catching feelingzzzszszzszszszzzzzzzzzzzzz ;);)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow, this chapter has almost 8000 words! that's a record for me xDDD
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! :3

Steven walked downstairs after dressing up, “Good morning!” he exclaimed with a smile.

It was already past 12 PM but Pearl replied nonetheless, “Oh! Hello Steven! Did you sleep well?” she asked from the kitchen.

The boy glanced around the house, finding no signs of Amethyst and Garnet, but he simply shrugged it off since he was used to it. Instead, he simply walked towards the kitchen, “Yeah I did, thanks.” Steven answered.

Pearl turned around to face him, “What do you want to eat today?”.

“Um, actually I wanted to ask you something.” The hybrid hesitantly said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The long nosed gem raised an eyebrow, curiously tilting her head, “Yes, what is it Steven?” she replied, wondering if something was wrong. She just hoped it had nothing to do with her. 

“Could you help me prepare some stuff to eat? I’m, uh, having a picnic tonight with a friend.” He said, awkwardly chuckling a bit at the end thinking he should’ve told her yesterday instead of waiting the next day.

Pearl raised both of her eyebrows this time, “Oh? Is it with the girl you’ve been hanging out these past days?” she asked, honestly curious about who’s the person he has been with. It was nice to know he made new friends, as long as they were not a bad influence she guessed it was okay. Though, the fact that she knew it was a girl was bothering her a bit… 

Steven nodded, hoping his mom-like figure wouldn’t get wrong ideas, that would be embarrassing considering Pearl had already freaked out over a lipstick mark… which was kind of understandable coming from her.

“Tonight?” She continued asking questions, wanting to make sure everything was alright.

“Yeah, around 5 PM, but I don’t know which hour I’ll be coming home.” He informed her, glancing away as he waited for her answer.

Pearl brought her hand to her mouth and bit her lower lip, “Um well, I guess I will help you with the food then.” the pale skinned pearl spoke up after some seconds of silence. She guessed it would do no harm to just let Steven be a teenager instead of always babying him even if she was still and always worried about him over the small things. 

The hybrid brightly smiled at Pearl’s answer and hugged her, “Thank you!!!” he happily exclaimed. The taller gem chuckled and patted his head with a hue of blue on her cheeks, glad to see Steven happy. “Alright, what do you want to bring for your picnic?” Pearl asked after Steven let go of her.

Steven hummed, “Hmm, let me check with my friend.” he said as he took out his phone, quickly typing a text to send to Spinel.

_ Hey! What are you bringing for the picnic? :Steven _

_ The cute bby: hIIII!!! Am bringing all the sweet stuff P; feel free 2 bring the drinks  _

_ LOL of course you are xD Okay, I’ll be bringing water and some soda too :Steven _

_ The cute bby: ooookeeeyz just to make sure u not allergic to anything??? _

_ No don’t worry about it ^^ :Steven _

_ The cute bby: OKIII GTG NOW B4 I BURN ANYTGING BYEEYEYEYEN O_O <3 _

  
  


Steven quietly chuckled to himself before turning his phone off to put it back in his pockets, taking off his pink jacket to place it on a chair, not sure why he even wore it in the first place. “I guess we’ll be making sandwiches and stuff like that since she’s bringing the desserts.” The boy said, looking at the white skinned gem.

Pearl nodded, “Okay. Let’s wash our hands and we’ll start cooking.” she smiled as she walked to the sink, turning on the cold water.

  
  


~♥~❥~♥~

  
  


“Um, are you sure this much food is needed? Let’s not forget she will also be bringing food.” Pearl nervously said as she watched Steven stuffing the food they made and bottles of drinks into a picnic basket.

“Don’t worry about it, she’s got a bottomless pit as a stomach.” Steven laughed as he finished putting everything he needed in the picnic basket, turning around to look at Pearl.

She stared a bit before blinking, “Well, okay… she sure sounds interesting.” Pearl replied, still hoping nothing will go to waste.

Steven lightly scratched his cheek, “Eheh yeah, she sure is.” he mumbled with a faint smile.

The two spent almost two hours preparing everything, it normally wasn’t supposed to take that long but they had fun. Pearl was glad that she got to spend some time with Steven since they had been pretty busy for a while now, same for the brown haired teenager. “Thank you for helping.” He spoke up, grinning as he grabbed the basket.

Pearl crossed her arms, still smiling, “You’re welcome, I’m glad I could help.” the long nosed gem said before looking at the hour, “Hmm, I unfortunately have to go now, but I will see you tonight. Don't come home too late.” she looked back at him.

Steven nodded, “Oh okay, I’ll see you later I guess.” he said, waving goodbye as Pearl got ready to leave.

He stared as Pearl exited the house before looking what time it was too. Looked like he still had time before their picnic, huh. He glanced at the picnic basket and grabbed one of the sandwiches, ‘Meh, might as well eat one now.’ he thought with a shrug. 

Steven hoped Spinel would like the stuff he made with Pearl and also wondered what she’ll bring for their… dinner? It would technically be a kind of dinner since they’ll be eating the night. Now that he thought about it, could this also be considered as a sort of… date…? She did talk about a picnic while watching the sunset and under the stars, which sounds pretty romantic.

Steven almost choked on his sandwich as he realized what he was thinking about. “No no no no no, bad Steven! She’s your friend!” He scolded himself after swallowing, his cheeks already red. The teenager groaned wondering what was wrong with him.

Anyway, he spent the rest of his free time watching TV.

When it was time for the picnic, he got up from the couch and grabbed the picnic basket, carrying it as he got outside of his house to meet up with Spinel on the cliff. It didn’t take long for the brown haired boy to arrive, seeing that his friend was already there, sitting over a white and pink picnic blanket.

Spinel waved with a smile, “Hey Stevie! You’re finally here!” she happily exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. 

The boy smiled back and sat down in front of her, placing his picnic basket next to hers, “Yeah, I hope I didn’t make you wait for too long.” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

“No worries! I actually just arrived some minutes ago.” The small girl replied before looking at his picnic basket with interest.

Steven quietly laughed to himself as he noticed her eyeing his picnic basket, curious about what was in it, “I guess we should take out the food now?” he suggested, earning the girl’s attention back.

She nodded with a giggle, wasting no time into grabbing her bigger picnic basket, pulling out everything she brought, Steven also doing the same. Once there was nothing left inside, the teenage boy looked at her food. His eyes slightly widened in awe, his mouth watering at the sight of delicious looking desserts, and they smelled amazing too! “Wow…. are these home-made?!” He asked, looking at the girl in front of him.

Spinel lightly blushed, happy to see that he already seemed to be craving for her food, “Yup! Made with extra love.” the pink haired girl winked, making Steven’s cheeks heat up.

The hybrid grinned, “Heh, I didn’t know you also cooked.” he replied, staring a bit more at her face before averting his gaze away, feeling a bit flustered.

The short girl’s smile widened, “I can do lotsa stuff.”.

Huh, that strangely sounded familiar to Steven. 

Spinel finally glanced at the boy’s food, “Ooooh! It also looks tasty!” she drooled, reaching for a sandwich but Steven gently slapped her hand away, making her pout. “You find everything tasty.” He said with an amused sigh.

The pink haired girl puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms, “No you’re wrong! I do not find broccoli tasty for example!” Spinel stated.

“Ah, you know you’ve got to eat your vegetables to grow.” Steven smirked, chuckling as the short girl frowned at him, though she looked too cute to properly look angry.

“Why is it always about my height!!? You’re such a meanie!” Spinel whined.

The hybrid couldn’t help but laugh, she just looked so cute, but she was right, he only teased her about her height. “I guess it’s because I don’t have anything else to tease you about.” Steven shrugged as he rubbed his neck.

She pulled out her tongue, mocking him, “That’s because I’m too perfect to be teased.” she proudly exclaimed, obviously saying that just for fun.

Steven playfully rolled his eyes, “Sure, whatever you say ‘Princess’.” he chuckled as he pinched her cheek as if she was a little kiddo.

Spinel blushed when she heard the nickname but quickly replied, “If I’m a princess, then you are the big bad dragon!”.

The boy raised an eyebrow as he listened to her, “Dragon? Why not the prince that protects the princess from it?” he curiously asked with a smile.

The pink haired girl paused and thought about it for some seconds before answering, “Because you keep teasing me! A real meanie!”.

Steven laughed at her explanation, “Oh well, I guess I’ll be the dragon that’ll chase off any knights and princes trying to get near the princess.” he concluded before saying  _ ‘Roar’ _ , also making a claw gesture with his hand.

The short girl giggled at his attempt to imitate a dragon, it was more funny than realistic, obviously, “Aw, how thoughtful of the dragon.” she said.

The brown haired boy stared at the giggling girl with a warm smile on his face, feeling his cheeks also heating up at the sounds of her sweet child-like laugh. “Alright ‘princess’, it’s time for your buffet.” The boy gestured to their picnic food.

“Oh my stars, yes! I’ve been waiting for this my entire life!” Spinel happily gasped as she reached out for one of Steven’s sandwiches. Steven also grabbed one of the sandwiches he made, “I don’t think we should eat everything now, it’s not even 6 PM yet.” he spoke up after taking a bite.

Spinel already had her mouth full as she listened to Steven, after swallowing she pouted a bit, “Aw…. oki doki.” she mumbled as she grabbed two other sandwiches. She thought a little bit more before talking again, “I guess we can eat what you made now and eat mine later!” she suggested with a smile.

Steven nodded and agreed, “Sounds like a plan to me.” he replied, smiling back at her.

The pink haired girl continued to happily eat the stuff Steven had brought, drinking water from time to time. The hybrid was glad to see that his friend was enjoying what Pearl and him made, it sort of gave him some pride.

The two friends chatted while eating, joking a bit with each other and talking about random stuff. It didn’t take too long for the two to finish eating what the brown haired boy brought. Spinel patted her stomach, “Mmh, that was delicious. Ten out of ten, would eat again.” she sighed in satisfaction as she laid down on the picnic blanket.

Steven watched her lying on the ground, smiling at her, “I’m happy you liked it, I’m sure I’ll also love what you made.” he chuckled.

Spinel placed her hands behind her head, still lying down. The girl glanced at him and brightly grinned, “Ha, I bet you will! Almost burned my kitchen down just for that.” she proudly exclaimed.

“Pfft, why do you sound so proud of almost setting your house on fire?” He snorted, shaking his head.

“Oh come on, I don’t need a reason to be proud or happy! Plus it just sounds cool, like… imagine randomly bringing up in a conversation that you burned your house down by making cupcakes.” Spinel giggled.

Steven stared at her for some seconds before laughing, “I don’t think we have the same definition of cool. That just sounds bad.”.

“Your definition of cool is weak, mine is totally badass.” The short girl dramatically said.

“No, mine is safe while yours is dangerous.” Steven laughed, rolling his eyes with a grin.

Spinel hummed, “Yeah, exactly what I said. Weak while mine’s badass.” she smirked as she closed her eyes.

The hybrid chuckled a bit more, deciding to just let her think what she wanted, but not before making a quick mental note to never leave her alone with fire or anything dangerous.

A peaceful silence was quickly set between the two, leaving the only sounds heard be the calm breeze of the end of spring, the waves hitting the shores and some noises from the inhabitants of Beach City. It wasn’t awkward, simply relaxing as the sun still wasn’t setting. Steven glanced over at Spinel’s face, staring at her with a curious glint in his brown eyes. It was nice to see her looking so serene as if she was sleeping. He felt his cheeks slightly heating up as he thought how pretty she was. The way the gentle wind lightly blew on her hair while the sunlight made her skin slightly glow as she had a faint smile on her face just made her look like an angel.

The hybrid blinked, turning his attention to a yellow flower near him. He thought it’d look good with Spinel’s tanned skin and pink hair. Steven took the pretty flower, licking his pinky finger to touch where the flower used to be to grow a new one before looking back at the short girl. 

He smiled to himself as he crawled to her, sticking the flower in her hair.

Spinel fluttered her eyes open and raised an eyebrow as she noticed Steven scooted closer to her while she was resting, “Huh?”.

Steven chuckled and reached for his phone, opening the front camera to show Spinel the flower stuck in her hair.

The girl propped herself up with her elbows and stayed in that position as she looked at the screen before giggling, “Pfft, I look silly with a single flower randomly stuck in my hair.”.

“I guess, but it still looks good on you.” He replied with a smile. 

Spinel blushed and averted her eyes away from him, “Eheh, thanks.” she shyly smiled back before setting her gaze on the grass around them. There were quite a lot of flowers around here.

“Oh! I know what we could do!” She suddenly exclaimed cheerfully, startling Steven a bit as he wasn’t expecting her to be so energetic without a warning.

Though, even if he was a bit surprised, he curiously tilted his head as he spoke up, “Yeah, what is it?” he asked, wondering what the pink haired girl had in mind.

“Let’s make flower crowns for each other!” She offered, clasping her hands together with a huge smile on her face, her cheeks still tinted red.

Aw, how could Steven ever say no to this adorable happy face? 

“That sounds like a great idea.” He replied, chuckling when he saw Spinel’s eyes lit up like stars as she heard his answer.

“Yay!” Spinel cheered as she got up and ran on the grass to pick up flowers.

“Hey wait for me!” Steven gasped, quickly getting up to catch up with the surprisingly fast girl while she laughed at him.

She turned around while she ran and pulled out her tongue in a silly way, “You’re too slow! Catch me if you can!” Spinel exclaimed before shrieking when she noticed he was actually chasing after her.

“You may be fast but I’m faster!” Steven smirked, running after her before wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around as she squealed, kicking her legs in the air.

“EEEEEEEEEK!!!! SOMEONE HEEEELPPPP!!” 

“Haha, you’re trapped!” Steven laughed as he stopped spinning, feeling a bit dizzy.

“Ughhh, you actually caught me.” Spinel pouted as she crossed her arms, the hybrid’s strong arms still around her small waist.

Steven continued to laugh for a bit before replying, “You’re the one who said to catch you if I could.” he mentioned with a smirk, enjoying the warmth of Spinel’s back against his torso.

“Pfft, I do not announce myself defeated.” The pink haired girl stated with pride, puffing her cheeks when she was done talking.

The taller teenager raised his eyebrows, a devilious idea crossing his mind, “Huh, really?” he asked, amused.

Spinel did not like the tone of his voice, it just sounded suspicious. “Yeah…?” She slowly answered before suddenly bursting out laughing.

“I guess I’ll tickle you until you’ll admit defeat!” Steven’s smirk widened as he tickled her sides. The main reason he was messing with her was just for fun, but parts of him also loved the sounds of her laughter.

Spinel was squirming so much that Steven had to set her on the ground to continue tickling her. 

“ _ Haha _ _ — _ s-stop!!!! T-that’s _ —eheh— _ cheating!” 

“I didn’t know there were rules, but that still won’t stop me from tickling you!”

“F-fine!!! You won!!!” Spinel breathed out, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes as she was laughing too much.

The hybrid continued tickling her for some seconds before finally stopping, satisfied with her reply, “Now I know what to do if you’re being difficult.” he joked but will still keep this idea in a corner of his mind just in case.

The short girl panted, trying to catch her breath as she laid on the floor, “It’s like you’re trying to kill me.” she sighed as she rolled on her stomach and pulled some flowers that were in front of her to start a flower crown.

“Aw, it wasn’t that bad.” Steven said as he also decided to get started on his flower crown, glancing at the girl next to him from time to time.

“Pfft, it’s very clear to see that you weren’t the one being tortured.” Spinel pouted, squinting her eyes at him before returning to making flower crowns.

The brown haired teenager chuckled and rolled his eyes as he heard her calling tickling ‘torture’ before patting her head, “My deepest apologies princess.”.

“Heh yeah, know your place peasant.” Spinel giggled, slightly leaning against his touch.

“I thought I was a dragon!” Steven made a fake offended gasp, stopping petting the girl to continue his flower crown. 

The pink haired girl snickered, “Hmm, I’ll see what’s your rank once you’ll be done with the flower crown.”.

“Ah well, I guess I’ll have to make it extra good then. Might have a chance to be a prince.” Steven jokingly said, watching Spinel in the corner of his eyes.

“Sure, keep dreaming.” The girl rolled her eyes with a grin, her gaze focused on the flowers in front of her as she skillfully intertwined the stems, continuing her flower crown.

The brunette gently hit her shoulder in a playful way as he chuckled, earning a giggle from the girl next to him.

Steven was sitting next to her while Spinel was laying on her stomach, but she soon showed some signs of discomfort and sat up on her knees.

The hybrid raised an eyebrow as he watched the small girl move to lay her stomach on his lap, “Mmh, comfy pillow.” Spinel mumbled with a cat-like smile.

Steven lightly blushed, “Ah, so now I’m a pillow?” he asked, his eyebrows still raised as he used her back to place the unused flowers there.

Spinel hummed, “Mhm, I think this shall be your official status, Spinel’s pillow!” she answered cheerfully.

“Within a day I became a dragon, then a peasant and now a pillow. What’s next? Your chair?” Steven shook his head with a sigh, still with a smile on his face as he simply joked around with her.

Spinel paused and slightly turned her head as she squinted her eyes at Steven, “Well… if you insist…”.

“No no no no, I was only joking!” The brown haired boy shook his head once again, faster than some seconds ago.

The pink haired girl turned back to her flower crown with a shrug, “Whatever you say sunshine.”.

Steven sighed in relief, not wanting to be used as a chair by his little friend over there who was already using him as a pillow.

They both continued their flower crowns while Spinel was humming a melody and swinging her legs up and down, Steven was listening to her humming with a smile on his face, finding it pleasant to hear.

It took quite a while for the two to finish the flower crowns they were making since the flowers they found weren’t the best, but they still managed to make it look decent enough.

Spinel sat up and moved to sit in front of Steven, keeping her mostly blue and pink flower crown in her hands, excited to give it to her best friend. Steven smiled at her, “Are we exchanging them now?” he asked, his blue and yellow flower crown placed on his lap, waiting for the girl’s answer.

She excitedly nodded, “Yes!! I go first!” she exclaimed, scooting a bit closer to him to put her flower crown on his head. She clasped her hands as she stared at Steven with a bright smile on her face, “Aww, it looks so nice on you!” she giggled.

Steven blushed and chuckled, “Alright, it’s my turn now.” he neatly placed his flower crown on top of her head, “Ah, don’t you look pretty with flowers.” he smiled back.

“Heh, I’m always pretty.” Spinel proudly stated, putting a hand over her chest as she grinned.

Steven snorted but she wasn’t wrong, “Yeah you are.” he replied, amusingly watching her as she blushed, looking a bit surprised before puffing her cheeks. The boy patted her head, finding her too cute for her own good.

Spinel still had some blush coated on her cheeks as she grabbed her phone from her back pockets, “Ahem, yeah so, I was thinking we could take a picture.” she said, changing the subject of their conversation.

“I think that’d be nice too.” Steven nodded, agreeing with her as it would be a sort of souvenir, he’ll just have to ask her to send the pictures once he’ll be home or something.

Spinel’s smile widened and moved next to him after opening the camera app. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed her cheek against his, making the boy flush into a gentle red color. 

“Cheese!” She exclaimed as she took selfies of themselves, a smile plastered on her face all long.

They took some pictures, most of them in which Steven was blushing due to Spinel’s closeness, but they mostly all turned out great. So great that the pink haired girl used one of the pictures as her phone background.

The smaller teenager looked at the time on her phone, “Huh, already past 7. Do you wanna finish eating now?” she asked, looking at him as they both got up from the grass.

The hybrid glanced at the sky. It did not look like it was 7 PM, but they were also two days away from summer, which meant the sun would probably be setting between 8 and 9 PM. “I don’t mind. If you’re that hungry, I guess I won’t mind eating.” He answered, turning his attention back to her.

Spinel pursed her lips as she wrapped her arms around his. “Y’know I don’t mind waiting if you wanna! As long as I’m spending time with you, I’m okay with not eating now.” She spoke up, warmingly smiling up at him.

Steven’s blush returned as he stared at her caring smile. “Alright then, let’s wait a bit.” He complied, smiling back at her, “What do you want to do for now?” he asked as he tilted his head.

Spinel thought about it for a bit before shrugging, “I’m not sure. We could just walk around and talk.” she suggested.

“That sounds good to me.” He replied as they began walking towards the lighthouse. 

“At first I was thinking about having a water balloon fight but we don’t have balloons! Arg, I knew I should’ve brought some board games at least.” The short girl sighed with a pout.

The hybrid chuckled, “Aw don’t worry, it’s okay. If you want we can sing and dance to pass the time.” he offered.

Spinel leaned her head against his arm, “It would be better to do that under the stars at night after the picnic.” she replied, still pouting.

“Alright then, we’ll do that later, but now that I think about it, I could’ve brought my ukulele too for that.” He remarked as he tapped his chin.

The pink haired girl raised her eyebrows, “Oh, you can play instruments?” she asked, curiously looking up at him.

The boy nodded, “Yeah, I can.” he confirmed with a smile.

“That’s so cool!” Spinel exclaimed, tugging on his arm, making Steven chuckle.

They soon reached the top of the cliff, now staring at the ocean in front of them.

“Hey Stevie, do you think we’re allowed to make bonfires at the beach?” The pink haired girl asked, catching Steven’s attention back.

He raised both of his eyebrows, “You want to make a bonfire now?” he looked at her a bit surprised.

Spinel giggled and shook her head, “Nah, but I was thinking that it would be nice for when we’ll hang out at the beach.” she replied before letting go of Steven’s arm. “How nice it would be to dance and sing around the bonfire while you play ukulele! Oh and that would mean we could also roast marshmallows or even make s’mores!” Spinel happily sighed, clasping her hands together as she twirled, imagining all the cool stuff they could do.

Steven stared at her and quietly chuckled, finding her amusing, “Isn’t that the kind of stuff people do in camping?”.

Spinel looked at him, “I guess it is, maybe one day we could go camping too! Hohoho, that’d also be super duper nice!” she exclaimed.

“Uh, yeah that would be nice. Though I don’t think it’ll be for now.” Steven rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke up.

“No worries best friend, let’s focus on the beach day for now.” She smiled, making a thumbs up before asking again, “So, what do you think of the bonfire at the beach?”.

The brown haired boy hummed as he thought about it, “Hm, I guess as long as we put the fire out when we’re done it would be okay?” he hesitantly answered. 

They stayed silent for some seconds before the brunette spoke again, “Well, my house is just down the cliff there, facing the ocean, maybe if we spend the day there we’ll have no problem with making a bonfire.” Steven suggested, “Ah, but I’ll have to ask Pearl if we could make one.” he realized before mumbling, “And I’ll also have to ask them not to disturb us.”.

Spinel blinked, “Oh, you live down there? That’s also so cool!” she gasped, “I totally don’t mind spending our first day of summer at this part of the beach.”.

“Really? I guess it’s settled then. I just hope they won’t spy on us. I know they are totally capable of that.” Steven lightly grimaced at the possibility.

“Eheh, it’s alright, it’s not like we’re going to do anything wrong or inappropriate.” The smaller teenager giggled.

Steven felt his face turn red at the thought, “Um… yeaaah!” he nervously chuckled with her.

Oh stars, since when did his mind visit the gutter?

The short girl didn’t notice— _ or maybe just ignored _ — the red face of Steven and turned around, now staring down at the city. That was when she noticed how steep the cliff was, a smirk suddenly appeared on her sunkissed face.

“Steven! Let’s roll down the cliff!” Spinel excitedly exclaimed.

The hybrid’s eyes widened at her suggestion and profusely shook his head, “No no no no no! That’s too dangerous!” he replied. 

The freckled girl pouted, “Aw come on! We just have to lay on the ground and roll!” she insisted.

Steven continued to shake his head, “Nope, too dangerous.”.

“Then maybe… give me a piggyback ride and run down the cliff!” She suggested, hopefully looking at him.

“No, we’ll fall for sure and get hurt.” The boy didn’t change his mind.

Spinel puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms, “You’re not fun.”.

“I’m just being careful even if I have healing powers.” Steven sighed before looking at her puppy face, destabilizing him. “Uh.. but I guess I’ll think about something…” He quickly gave in, not resisting her adorable puppy face.

  
  


“Yay!” Spinel cheered as Steven was trying to think about something safer. After some long seconds of silence, the boy sighed and finally spoke up.

“Um, I could bubble us and then safely roll down the cliff.” He hesitantly suggested, still not really sure about this.

Spinel grinned and nodded. She already knew he had powers since he told her on the first day they met that he was a hybrid, but she never saw him use them in person, now would be a great occasion. “Just like hamsters in their cute ball!”. Steven chuckled a bit at her comparison but nodded as it was basically what he meant.

“Do you want us to be in the same bubble or separate ones?” Steven asked. He wasn’t sure which of the two options were better but he hoped he wouldn't regret letting Spinel decide as she had a really dangerous definition of ‘fun’ and ‘cool’.

The cute girl didn’t take long to reply, “Let’s be in the same bubble! It’s going to be so much fun!” she answered, clasping her hands together as she was already excitedly bouncing on her feet.

Steven gulped as he heard her say the word ‘fun’. “O-okay…” He replied as he made a pink bubble appear around them, surprising the pink haired girl.

“Oh wow.” She gasped, poking the bubble in awe.

The hybrid was feeling a bit nervous, hoping nothing would go wrong.

Spinel looked at him after examining a bit the bubble that was trapping her best friend and her, “So, are you ready?!” she beamed.

“Um… Just let me mentally prepare myself first.” Steven replied.

The girl boredly looked at him before glancing down at the city in front of them. That was where the bubble and them would be heading to which would be pretty dangerous if someone crossed their way, but she was pretty sure there was enough space down the cliff for Steven to unbubble them before reaching the city. Ah, how exciting.

Steven glanced at Spinel, finding her awfully quiet, but his eyes widened when he saw her smirk and push the bubble they were in, “Wait what, Spinel n _ OOOOOO— _ ”.

“WOOHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!” The short girl yelled as they rolled down the cliff.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” Steven clung on Spinel’s petite figure, desperately wanting to close his eyes but had to keep them open so he could stop the bubble when they reach the bottom of the cliff.

When they did reach the base of the cliff, Steven stopped the bubble and popped it, making the two roll a bit more on the ground but didn’t roll too far nor much.

Steven let himself lay on the ground as he stared up at the sky with his eyes wide open, ‘ _Well, it could’ve been worse_.’ he thought since he was mostly surprised. He glanced at the girl next to him, “Hey, are you okay?” he asked.

Spinel sat up and looked at him, “That… was… SO COOL! Let’s do it again!” she exclaimed with a huge toothy grin.

“Nope nope nope nope nope! No way! One time is enough!” He repeatedly shook his way.

She pouted, “Aw… too bad.” she sighed before noticing he still had his arms wrapped around her waist from when he clung on her while they rolled down the cliff. Steven also noticed and flushed red as he unwrapped his arms.

“Ahem, anyways!” He suddenly said, a bit louder than he attended to, surprising Spinel a bit, “Let’s get back to our picnic spot.” he declared as he got up, helping his friend up too.

“Oki doki.” She shrugged, walking up the cliff with Steven as she held his hand, glancing away with some blush on her cheeks.

Steven did not mind the hand holding even if he was more used with her clinging on his arm, it was equally nice for him.

They walked in silence, recovering from the adrenaline from earlier, and soon arrived where they set their picnic at. Steven let out a sigh as he sat down on the blanket, Spinel also doing the same.

“Next time do not start without a warning.” Steven said, making Spinel giggle.

“So that means there’ll be a next time?!” She asked, laughing as she knew he would probably never allow it again.

He shook his head, “N to the o, no.” Steven replied but still cracked a smile.

The short girl snickered before looking up at the horizon, “Huh, looks like we had so much fun that the sun is finally starting to set!” she happily noticed.

Steven also looked at the sky, “Oh yeah, that means we should maybe start eating now.” he stated as he turned back to Spinel.

The smaller friend cheered, “Yay! Finally!” she exclaimed, grabbing one of the cupcakes she made and started eating it.

Steven chuckled at her enthusiasm by simply eating. He eyed the different kind of sweet stuff she made, wondering which one he shall try out first. There were cookies, small pies, cupcakes and muffins.

He decided to grab one of the mini pies, the ones you could hold in your palm, and took a bite out of it before stuffing the rest in his mouth, “Woah! These are delicious!” he exclaimed, his eyes filled with stars.

Spinel smiled, “Aw shucks, thank you.” she replied, happy to hear that he liked her food since she had spent more time on making them than she’d admit.

Steven was a bit hesitating about speaking up or not since the thing he had in mind was kind of embarrassing to say out loud but he decided to say it nonetheless, “I think you’d make a great wife.”.

The pink haired girl blinked before feeling her cheeks heat up, she averted her eyes away from him, looking everywhere but Steven, “O-oh? You.. you think so…?” she stuttered.

Steven lightly chuckled as he saw how flustered she became with just one sentence. “Yeah, you’re fun and you know how to cook… and you’re also pretty. I think that’s a perfect combination.” The hybrid warmly smiled, also lightly blushing.

The small girl nibbled on her food as she felt herself getting more red,  _ ‘Why is he always saying embarrassing stuff!!!??!!’ _ she thought, trying not to act too similar to her succubus form. “T-thanks, that’s nice of you.” She softly smiled, shyly looking at him through her thick and long eyelashes, almost making Steven’s heart skip a beat.

“You’re… you’re welcome, eheh.” The brown haired boy replied, rubbing the back of his neck before continuing eating. 

They continued eating in silence, not sure if it was awkward or comfortable though. Steven was mentally screaming and wondering why he even decided to say it in the first place while Spinel’s mind was racing with questions. 

When the pink haired girl reached for one of the cookies, the brunette did too. They blushed slightly more as their hand brushed against each other but quickly shrugged it off as they ate.

Spinel stared at the sunset as she was eating and found the silence to be a bit too long and just weird, that wasn’t her thing. She glanced at Steven, “Hey, wanna put on some music?” she asked, grabbing her phone as she waited for his answer.

Steven was a bit surprised to hear her speak up. He smiled and nodded at the suggestion, “Yeah, that’d be nice.” he replied.

The pink haired girl smiled and unlocked her phone, going on Spotify to look through her playlists, “What kind of music do you want? Something cute, rap or?” she asked, not sure which song to play.

“Something chill but nice to listen to.” Steven answered after thinking about it for a bit, wondering what kind of songs she usually listened to and had in her phone.

The girl tapped her chin as she stared at the screen of her phone, scrolling through a chosen playlist. It took some more moments before she finally pressed on a song.

  
  


_ Still Woozy - Goodie bag _

0:05 ─|───────────── 2:28

|◁ II  ▷|

“Huh, it actually fits what I said.” Steven spoke up after listening to the first seconds of the song, finding it pretty neat. She had a great taste of music.

A giggle escaped Spinel’s mouth as she placed the phone down after making sure the sound was all the way up, “Pfft, of course it is. Why would I ask and choose something completely different.” she raised her eyebrows.

It was nice that the silence was finally broken.

“You’re right.” Steven replied with a smile, lightly bobbing his head to the music.

The girl smiled back before continuing to eat, enjoying this moment with her friend as the sun was setting. 

As songs were automatically changing once the previous one was done, Steven and Spinel continued to talk a bit over the music.

“Hm, you sure you don’t want to hang out tomorrow?” Steven asked after they talked a bit, he raised an eyebrow, staring at the girl sitting in front of him.

Spinel hummed as she nodded, “Yeah, I’ll have to get the stuff ready and I still don’t have my swimsuit yet.” the pink haired girl answered with a sigh, “Sorry if you wanted to hang out.”.

“Ah it’s alright, I understand, we’ll still text though?” He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. He honestly was a bit disappointed since spending days with her had become a sort of habit.

“Of course we will!” Spinel giggled, clasping her hands together before getting up, making Steven raise both of his eyebrows as he looked at her.

She held her hands out to him with a grin on her face, “Well, since we won’t be seeing each other tomorrow, let’s enjoy what’s left of today.” Spinel warmly smiled at him.

Wow, she really looked like an angel with the last sun rays of the sun shining behind her, and the warm smile on her face felt welcoming, but what made Steven flush was the way she was looking at him. It was caring and innocent.

Steven grabbed her hands and lifted himself up, “Sure, wanna dance?” he suggested, returning the smile. 

“Eheh, glad we thought of the same thing.” Spinel winked before grabbing her phone and choosing a new song, “Let’s get funky!”.

The song she chose was upbeat, something fun to dance to ( **_letting you decide the song_ ** ).

She set the phone back down and locked hands with him, brightly smiling as the two spun around, the only thing they were focused on were themselves.

By the time they were laughing and dancing, the sun was already set, slowly leaving place to the moon and the stars. The temperature was still warm even though there were some chill breezes. 

They were having so much fun by just being silly and singing along the songs, messing up the lyrics as they didn’t know them and laughing even more at each other when it happened. It was like they were carefree and being kids again, certainly refreshing for Steven.

Though, the playlist soon ended, leaving place to another one that had slow and cute songs. 

Spinel glanced at her phone, noticing the change of playlist and looked back at Steven, “Uh, you want me to change back the playlist?” she asked.

Steven was still holding her hands, “It’s fine, we can still dance to this.” he answered with a smile, not minding to do something more chill since it was a bit tiring to move that much after eating.

The pink haired girl shrugged, “Oki doki, whatever you want bestie.”.

She moved her hands to his shoulders, not bothering to wrap her arms around his neck since she’d have to tiptoe, while Steven placed his hands on her hips, enjoying how wide and round they were, fitting his palms as if she was made just for him. That thought made him blush but also feel a bit weird. 

The brunette did not know what was wrong with him today. He had been thinking about Spinel in a more-than-friends way since this morning and that was seriously bothering him. He only met her some days ago and he was now already thinking of her like that, but he couldn’t help it either… it was like he knew her longer than they originally knew each other. 

Arg! That was frustrating! Why did she have to look so pretty? Why were her eyes so mesmerizing to look at, as if they reflected the light of the stars?? Why were her freckles so cute??? Why was she so cute in general!!???? And why did her lips look so kissable!!!!!!!??????

Spinel raised an eyebrow as she noticed Steven was staring at her a bit too weirdly than usual, “Um, is everything okay?” she asked, a bit concerned for him.

Ugh!!! Even her voice sounded like an Angel!!!  _ AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR—  _ “Yes I’m fine, totally fine. Everything’s going just fine!” Steven replied, cutting off his mental screaming.

She didn’t look that convinced but didn’t push it. She slowly nodded, “Okay…?” the pink haired girl said, staring a bit at him before looking up at the sky as they swayed to the slow music.

Aw, she was also so caring and was concerned for him! _ — _ Okay get a grip of yourself Steven! Oh wow, were her lower eyelashes this long before? Wait what? That was too random…

Steven wanted to slap himself but that would weird out Spinel. 

The brown haired boy then noticed she had closed her eyes after staring at the starlit sky for a bit. He lightly bit his lips, feeling his heart racing as she still had her head tilted up from stargazing, but it also looked like she was waiting for a kiss.

...A kiss? 

Steven glanced around them. Soft music was still playing, the stars were out and twinkling with the moon up in the sky and the two were slow dancing… it definitely was the perfect scenario to end their date _ —was it even a date?—  _ with a kiss.

The brunette gulped, feeling his face heating up even more as he hesitantly started to slowly lean down. He could hear his pulse, his heartbeat almost covering the sound of the music in the background as his gaze was fixated on her plump lips. Steven started to close his eyes, his face coming closer to hers as she was still oblivious to what was about to happen.

He was just a few centimeters from her lips before….

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* **_RING RING* *RING RING_ ** *

Steven abruptly straightened up his back and opened his eyes as he heard his phone ring. Spinel also opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow as she could notice how red his face was even in the dark,  _ ‘Since when has he become a tomato?’ _ she thought a bit confusedly as Steven quickly reached for his phone and answered the call.

“Um, h-hello?” He spoke up, his heart still racing as he realized he was about to kiss his friend and would probably be locking lips with her right now if nobody called him. 

“STEVEN!!! It’s already past 11PM! What are you doing? Are you okay? Is everything doing fine? Why aren’t you home already? I thought it would be a simple picnic! Where are you? Are you still on the cliff? Oh stars, please don’t tell me you’re at the girl’s house doing adult stuff that you shouldn’t be doing!” Pearl’s panicked voice could be heard through his phone.

Steven let out a sigh, “I’m okay Pearl! I-I just lost track of time, I’ll, uh… be coming home in ten minutes.” he replied, ignoring the other embarrassing things she said over the phone.

Before Pearl could ask even more questions, Steven hung up and ran a hand through his hair, still not sure of what was happening. He turned to the confused Spinel but quickly averted his gaze away from her face as he was feeling embarrassed. He couldn’t believe he really was about to kiss her! What if she didn’t like it? Or worse! What if she would be mad at him!? Arg, stupid Steven!

“Um, sorry Spinel, my uh, what you can consider to be my mom or aunt, wants me home.” The brown haired boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

She smiled at him, “Oh it’s alright, don’t worry about it.” she said before looking at their picnic blanket, “You can bring the unfinished food if you want to.” Spinel pointed to the still not eaten cookies and pies.

“Yeah, pretty sure Amethyst would love them too.” He awkwardly chuckled, trying to forget about what happened since Spinel didn’t even know what he wanted to do in the first place earlier.

Spinel walked over to her phone and turned it off before starting to put the food in Steven’s picnic basket. It felt a bit weird now that the music was off, but the hybrid quickly went to help her out, not wanting to waste any time as he knew Pearl would be lecturing him when he’ll get home. 

They pretty quickly finished putting everything away, along with the picnic blanket, and got up from the ground.

“Well… I guess I’ll see you in two days!” Spinel said, looking at him with a faint smile.

Steven nodded, “Yeah, I’ll, um, see you in two days then.” he replied, shyly smiling back.

The pink haired girl quickly pecked him on the cheek before waving and carelessly running down the cliff to go back home.

The brunette stared at her running figure, a bit worried she might fall and hurt herself, but his mind was also processing the small peck she gave him. This one was a lot quicker than the previous one from two days ago, but it still had the same effect on him, especially after wanting to kiss her. 

Ugh that was confusing. 

He blinked before walking home, thinking about everything that happened today. 

It sure was… an eventful day to say the least.

  
_ ‘Ah right, since I’m alone I can finally do this.’ _ Steven slapped himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL
> 
> I hope it's not rushed, i really wanted to post a chapter soon so....
> 
> also!!!!!!!!!!!!! since school is starting next week for me, the updates won't be as often as it used to be, but i'll still try to get one or two chapters each month! no promises though :((
> 
> anyway, next chapter's with the succubus and then finally the beach day!!! (there'll be lots of fanservice in there looool)
> 
> ah yes and if you're reading this, can you tell me if you want something about spinel that was once a gem or if she's just always been a succubus without past life or whatever because I can't make spinel and pearl meet without knowing that first ;-; but uh yeah, don't expect something too complicated though for either options!
> 
> okay thanks for reading! love you all guys <3<3<3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kisses for steven's pleasure and cuddles for heart's dismay

Steven stared at Heart as she talked about something. He honestly wished he could say that he was paying attention but he was too focused on her lips. He didn’t know why but he had a strong urge to kiss since the picnic earlier that day. 

Her lips looked as kissable as Spinel’s. They were both plump and looked glossy, though the succubus’ lips were more of a red color, seductive and daring, while Spinel’s were more of a peachy color, soft and cute, just like her. 

The hybrid blinked and looked up at her eyes before speaking up, feeling a lot more bold than he was with his human friend, “Do you wear lipstick?” he curiously asked.

The pink haired girl stopped talking. She was a bit annoyed with the fact he cut her off, but she got confused when she heard his question. She raised an eyebrow instead of frowning, quickly finding it amusing. 

The girl rubbed her lips with her thumb before showing it to Steven, answering his question without words.

“Huh? It’s natural?” Steven’s eyes slightly widened as he saw no red lipstick marks on her thumb.

Heart smirked as she rolled her eyes, withdrawing her hand back to her hips, “Pfft, of course. Don’t expect humans to have the same lips as I do though, that’s just ‘cuz my skin’s pink. Y’know, succubus shit and stuff.” she replied with a wave of her other hand before raising her eyebrows once again, “Why that question though?”.

The brunette blushed as he looked away, “Uh… no reason.” he sheepishly answered, gulping when he felt her getting closer.

“Oh come on, spit it out. Pretty sure you didn’t ask that to know what would be my lipstick shade color or whatever.” She said as she stared at him with a suspicious look on her face, noticing the blush on his cheeks.

Yeah, sure, Steven may be a bit more comfortable and bold with the succubus but he was still easily embarrassed, and now he was regretting even asking in the first place. Now that he thought about it, the two did kiss on their first meeting. 

Steven’s face flushed into a redder color as he remembered that strawberry taste of hers.

Heart was getting impatient for his answer, it better be fucking good if it meant she was wasting her time waiting. “Ahem, I’m still waiting.” She cleared her throat, gaining his attention again as he got out of his train of thoughts.

“Huh? Uh, because s-strawberries?” The brown haired boy quickly replied, saying the first thing that came into his mind to not keep her waiting but now that he blurted that one word out, he thought it would have been better if he didn’t answer in a hurry. It didn’t even make sense with her question.

The succubus stared and blinked, not seeing the common points between strawberries and lipstick. “Err… okay?” She confusedly said, weirdly looking at him.

Steven sighed as he embarrassingly hid his face with his hands, “That wasn’t what I meant… Uhh, promise me you won’t laugh at me if I ask you something else?”.

“Depends what you ask but go ahead.” Heart said with a bored look on her face, still a bit curious about what he had in mind.

The hybrid took a deep breath before looking at her, “Um, is it possible if we just, uh.. kiss and maybe cuddle for today?” he asked, blushing a bit.

The succubus kept her face straight until she heard the word ‘cuddle’, “Woah woah woah! Aren’t you taking it a bit too far?!” she flushed red at the thought of cuddling.

“Pretty please? Just for today?” Steven insisted even though he knew she had a weird definition of lewd.

The pink haired girl skeptically stared at him, “W-what’s in it for me?”.

The brunette lightly scratched his cheek, still tinted red, “Uh, I promise we’ll do something you like tomorrow?” he offered with a shrug.

She pursued her lips, staring a bit more before puffing her cheeks, “Ugh, I don’t even get what’s with you and your weird hand holding and cuddling kinks but, eh, okay…” the succubus finally gave in after some seconds of reflexion.

Steven smiled, ignoring how she called normal stuff kinks, and opened up his arms, encouraging her to start the cuddle session.

Heart blushed a bit more as she crawled next to him, hesitantly laying down as he wrapped his arms around her midsection.

“See? It’s not that bad.” The boy spoke up, already enjoying her warmth.

Heart pouted, “I can’t believe you’re making a pure maiden like me do those kinda stuff!” she was obviously exaggerating as she buried her face into his chest, hiding her flushed face.

Steven chuckled and raised his eyebrows, “Pure, huh?”.

“Oh shut up.” The succubus rolled her eyes even if he couldn’t see her expression.

He laughed a bit more before tucking his chin on top of her head, trying not to get his cheeks poked by her horns, and lightly hummed, “You’re surprisingly very soft.”.

He heard her groan and mumble some stuff under her breath, “You’re fucking weird.” she said, her voice muffled by his chest.

She was very much embarrassed, wondering why the hell would he prefer to cuddle when she was willing to fulfill any of his fantasies he wanted without a second thought _ —unless if it was really really weird though—. _

Heart pouted as she looked up at him. She couldn’t deny that it did feel nice… Just a bit! A little bit! Pfft, no way a succubus like her would be into THAT kind of stuff. 

Steven smiled as he breathed in, smelling the scent of her hair. She had a faint sweet smell.

The succubus pursued her lips as she stayed still. She was getting a bit frustrated as she preferred action over just chilling.

After some seconds, she moved a bit, now fully laying on top of him as she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. “So… you also talked about kisses earlier, right?” A faint smirk made its way on her face as she raised an eyebrow, wanting to do something she was more comfortable with.

Steven blushed as he stared at her smug expression before nodding, “I guess I did, eheh…” he sheepishly smiled.

Heart didn’t waste any second and pressed her lips against his, surprising the boy a bit but closed his eyes soon after.

It started out simple and slow, surprisingly innocent-like for the moment. Steven let out a small sigh as he kept his eyes closed, enjoying the soft feeling of her lips as he could already faintly taste the strawberry flavor he remembered from some days ago.

Heart, being the succubus that she was, took the opportunity to slip her tongue in his mouth when he sighed, they both quickly got into a more heated kiss. It surprised the boy for a second before trying to keep up with her, feeling a bit more bold as he placed his hands on her hips.

The brunette sat up, deepening the kiss a bit before pulling away to catch his breath, panting as he blushed. “Wow, that was, uh, nice.” He spoke up, staring at the succubus with wide eyes.

“I know, shut up.” The pink haired girl rolled her eyes with a pout before initiating the kiss again, this time directly french kissing him.

Steven let out a small gasp of surprise, not expecting another kiss from her but it looked like she was enjoying this kissing session as much, if not more, as him. He closed his eyes again, his hands still on her wide hips. The hybrid leaned in even more, quickly getting lost in the kiss. 

Heart almost chuckled at how greedy he got during their kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to get more comfortable. 

Steven suddenly fell on top of her when he tried to lean in a bit more. He supported himself up with his hands, blushing as he looked at the succubus under him. “Sorry! I guess I got a bit carried away…” The brunet embarrassingly said.

The pink haired girl stared and blinked before laughing, “Feeling bold today, aren’t cha?” she smirked as she raised her eyebrows.

“Thanks to you.” Steven mumbled as he looked away, blush still coating his cheeks.

Heart rolled her eyes as she unwrapped her arms only to cross them over her chest, “Put the blame on me as much as you’d like but you’re still the one on top of me.” she told him with a chuckle. The succubus eyed him as he pouted, her smug look on her face still there. “Never imagined you as a top but… me likey.” The girl wiggled her eyebrows.

The hybrid let out a sigh as he blushed more, “Of course you do.” he said as he shook his head. The boy glanced at her and pursed his lips. He couldn’t deny that he also liked the view of Heart under him. She looked so small compared to him, a bit vulnerable too and mostly cute. He was used to seeing her on top, always sitting on him and bending over him, but now that it was the opposite position, it felt oddly satisfying.

“Are you having naughty thoughts?~” The smug girl asked, noticing he was staring a bit too much.

“W-wha? No!” Steven denied as she cut his train of thoughts.

Heart hummed, “Mhm, that bulge in your boxers is saying otherwise.~”.

“That doesn’t mean anything. Plus, I already said today’s only cuddles and kisses.”

“Ugh, no cuddles please, already had my dose of lewdness tonight.” The succubus shivered at the thought of cuddling again before raising an eyebrow as she looked at his face. Steven now had a grin on his face. 

“No cuddles, huh?” Steven repeated.

Heart squinted her eyes at him, “Do not even try.”.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A few seconds later, Heart was found cuddling with Steven, again, her face tinted red as she was frowning, refusing to look at him. “I hate you…” The pigtailed girl mumbled.

Steven chuckled, “I’m sure you don’t.” he shrugged with a smile on his face, burying his face in her hair as he closed his eyes while Heart rolled hers.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

  
  
  


“...Heart, did you just slap my ass?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL you can totally ignore that last sentence, I was just having fun in my mind
> 
> sorry for posting another chapter so late! (it took exactly one month to post this chapter) 
> 
> to be honest that's definitely not my favorite chapter, the end was a bit rushed because I really just wanted to be done with that chap since I had like no ideas x-x
> 
> please tell me what you want to see with Steven and the succubus!!! it can be anything, sin ideas, cute scenes, anything! while I have ideas for the chapters with human!spinel, I have almost none with succubus!spinel :(((
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading this chapter even if it's not my best work!!!! LOVE YOU GUYS <3<3<3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Spinel spending their afternoon at the beach. Some fanservice and a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter late! I'm just glad I got to post it before november ahah.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS A LONG ONE! IT HAS OVER 12 000 WORDS AND THERE'S SOME FANSERVICE TOO BUT NOTHING TOO MUCH LIKE IN THE SUCCUBUS' CHAPTERS!
> 
> (links to drawing -there'll still be the links at the end notes and during the chapter so you can skip)
> 
> Here's the link to an old drawing (made in june) of Spinel in the swimsuit: https://ashydoki.tumblr.com/post/623786176419069952/so-i-drew-this-last-month-but-i-kept-hesitating
> 
> Here's the link to an old drawing (also made around june) of Spinel with her hair down: https://ashydoki.tumblr.com/post/620898056920088576/humanspinel-with-her-hair-down-i-bet-shed-still

Steven spaced out as Pearl rambled about all the stuff he needed to remember. It wasn’t because it was boring….. okay, maybe just a little bit, but it was mostly because his thoughts kept coming back to Spinel. 

Yesterday, since they couldn’t see each other because of her preparations for today, he kept wondering how she was doing and if everything was alright. The hybrid was probably a bit worried just because they didn’t chat much yesterday, but they will at least spend the day together today.

“ _—_ Also, do NOT forget to put on sunscreen! I’ve put many bottles of sunscreen in your bag just in case. Oh, and, the bonfire must not be bigger than a fire camp!!! Oh and _—…_ Steven are you listening?” Pearl abruptly stopped herself mid sentence as she noticed how the boy in front of her was staring at the wall with such… ‘interest’ in his eyes.

Steven quickly shook his head as his gaze went back on Pearl, “H-huh? What? Oh, uh yeah. Don’t worry Pearl, you already explained everything yesterday…” he told her with a small and nervous chuckle.

The slim gem pursed her lips and glanced away, “I apologize… I just can’t help it.” she sighed.

The brown haired boy warmly smiled at her, “I know, but I also know you’re trying your best.” he said with a warm smile. Even if she could be annoying by always telling him what to do and what not to do, he noticed some improvement in her very protective attitude.

Pearl smiled back at him, glad he wasn’t holding some sort of grudge against her. She was about to speak up and continue her talk, but Amethyst, who was listening and watching everything from the couch, spoke up first. “Yuh, but when are we gunna meet your mystery friend?” The lavender haired gem asked.

Steven was a bit surprised to hear her ask that question. Now that he thought about it, he never really talked about Spinel to anyone, they didn’t even know her name. 

The elegant gem also thought about it and slightly frowned, “Indeed, it’s been a little while since you’ve been hanging out with her but we don’t know much besides she’s a teenager of your age. Is there a reason why you won’t talk to us about her?” she skeptically asked before getting worried. “Is it because she’s a delinquent!!!!??????!!!” Pearl gasped.

The hybrid let out a small chuckle as he imagined Spinel as a delinquent. No, she was way too innocent and nice for being a delinquent but the thought of her being one sure was amusing. “Heh, no don’t worry Pearl… I promise you guys will meet her soon, just uh, not now.” Steven reassured the worried gem in front of him.

Amethyst raised an eyebrow, “Are you hiding something from us, Ste-man?” she curiously asked before smirking and wiggling her eyebrows as Steven turned around to look at her, “You sure she’s just a friend and not a girlfriend???”.

“Heh?! N-no way!” Steven blushed as he shook his head.

He knew Amethyst was just messing with him, but he really didn’t want Pearl to start questioning him now, mostly not when it’s almost the time for him to go and meet up with Spinel. Before the noisy white gem could start flooding him with questions, Steven grabbed his sport-like bag and was already hurrying to the exit.

“Um, I’ll be going now! See you guys tonight!” Steven exclaimed with a wave before slamming the door.

There was a small pause, Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other before returning their gaze to the door as it opened again, Steven’s head peeking from the opening, “Oh and no spying. Please… Bye!”. The door was shut again, leaving the two gems alone in the beach house.

There was a long silence before Pearl spoke up, “Do you really think she’s his girlfriend?” hints of nervosity and fear could be heard in her voice as a blue hue of blush crept onto her cheeks.

Amethyst snorted, “Pfft, I was just joking, but meh, who knows?” the gem shrugged before returning to whatever she was doing earlier.

Pearl stared off into space before returning to her senses, “GARNET????? WHERE ARE YOU????? I HAVE QUESTIONS!”.

Meanwhile, Steven sighed with his eyes closed before opening them and looked down at himself. Even if he hurriedly got out of his house, he had time earlier to get himself ready. 

The brown haired boy was currently wearing blue and white baggy swim shorts, his usual black t-shirt that had a star in the center with his pink organic jacket wrapped around his waist and as always, his flip flops.

In his bags there were only simple things as he knew Spinel would be bringing a lot more. He had five bottles of sunscreen _—thank you very much Pearl—,_ some bottles of water and snacks, two towels and his phone. “Hm.. I think I’ve got everything.” He mindlessly said to himself before starting to walk down the stairs.

“Steven! Hey!” An overly excited and sweet voice called out for him a bit further from his house.

Steven immediately perked up at the sound of Spinel’s voice and spotted her rather quickly, thanks to her pink hair. 

Ah, how much he missed her even if he just didn’t see her yesterday!

“Hello Spinel! How are you doing?” He asked as he walked over to where she was standing.

The pink haired girl brightly smiled, “I’m so happy to see you!!! What about cha?” she cheerfully replied.

Steven was glad to see she was as upbeat as he was to spend the day together. Actually he bet she was even more upbeat than he was, no doubt.

His gaze stayed on her figure as he looked at her clothes.

She was wearing her usual outfit minus the black socks and sneakers, instead she had sandals. Though, he could still see she had her swim wear underneath her outfit, a two-piece to be exact.

His cheeks flushed pink as he realized he will soon see her in some sort of bikini with most of her skin exposed. Steven was suddenly glad not to be wearing tight swim shorts…

“Hello??? Earth to Stevie? You there??” Spinel raised an eyebrow as she waved a hand in front of his eyes, a slightly worried look on her face as Steven wasn’t answering and was just staring at her.

He suddenly blinked and looked at her in the eyes, “Oh uh, I’m also happy! Sorry I was just, um…” Steven paused before looking around, noticing there was a small cart next to her, “I was just wondering what’s in that cart… eheh…”.

The shorter teenager let out a relieved sigh, glad his lack of response wasn’t due to something really important. She looked over at her cart, “Well, there are two isothermal bags for the food and drinks, some towels, a parasol and fireworks!” the girl cheerfully replied as she placed a hand on her hip while the other was proudly gesturing the cart.

Steven chuckled and smiled at her enthusiastic and proud tone. It was always amusing to him to see her so chirpy and overjoyed over any small things she did or brought. His smile slightly faltered as he wondered if there was any reason why she was consistently thrilled about everything she did, after all she didn’t really seem like the narcissist type. Maybe she never received any praise during her childhood and was seeking for some? That thought saddened Steven a bit, he knew he didn’t know much about Spinel but asking would be too random and could ruin the mood. 

“That’s great, Spinel! I’m sure we’ll have lots of fun today.” Steven patted her head, slightly surprising her and making her blush but she quickly beamed and nodded.

“Obviously! There’s no way you can get bored with me around!” The short girl crossed her arms as she puffed her chest with a smirk.

The hybrid kept his smile, now glancing around, “Heh, how about we settle our stuff down a bit further from my house?” he suggested, already shuddering at the thought of Pearl staring at them behind the window.

Spinel didn’t bother to ask why and simply went along with it as she nodded, “Whatever ya want, sugarcube!” she replied as she was already starting to walk, rolling the cart behind her.

Steven blinked, “Sugarcube?” he mumbled to himself before shrugging it off. She always seemed to find new nicknames for him it seemed. The boy quickly caught up with the joyful girl.

It didn’t take long for them to finally stop near some big rocks and settle their stuff on the sand. 

“Stevie? Mind helping me with the parasol?” Spinel asked with a sheepish giggle as she couldn’t find the strength to open the parasol.

Steven put his bag on the ground and playfully rolled his eyes, “I wonder what would you do without me.” he jokingly replied as he grabbed the parasol from the petite teenager, easily opening it then setting it in the sand.

An embarrassed blush appeared on Spinel’s face as she pouted, “Pfft, it was just a test to see if you are worthy of being my friend.” she said as a pretext while she laid her pastel blue towel under the parasol.

“Guess I passed the test.” The hybrid smiled, placing his pink towel next to hers. He expected her to reply with a sassy remark but instead got none. Steven turned and looked at her, immediately blushing as he saw she was already taking off her clothes.

His gaze stayed fixated on her as Spinel unbuttoned the diamond-shaped buttons of her shorts, effortlessly sliding them down her tanned legs. It felt quite weird to watch his friend undress in front of him even if he knew she wouldn’t be taking off more than her crop top and shorts to reveal her swimwear. 

Before the shorter girl could notice his stare, Steven decided to also take off his unneeded clothes. Both his shirt and jacket were now next to his towel.

With a deep breath, the teenage boy hesitantly glanced at the girl next to him, ready to fight any unholy and unwanted thoughts out of his mind. _‘I think Heart’s dirty mind is rubbing off on me…’_ He thought with a sigh.

Steven almost choked on air as he finally saw the totality of her swimming outfit. 

**_(A/N: be careful to open the link in another tab)_ **

[ Spinel had a sort of strapless dark magenta fabric kept in place with a golden heart-shaped jewel between her cleavage, her swimming-pants looked more like very short shorts, kind of like panties, but that went up her waist with one opening on both sides of her hips, and she kept her black choker and fingerless gloves on for some reasons. ](https://ashydoki.tumblr.com/post/623786176419069952/so-i-drew-this-last-month-but-i-kept-hesitating)

He wasn’t exactly blushing because of her swimwear, maybe just a little bit, but it was mostly because of the sight of her tanned body. She looked like she was blessed by Mother Nature, quite literally. It wasn’t an unknown fact to know she had a small waist and wide hips with a busty chest and thick thighs, but it certainly looked a lot better without clothes on.

Steven suddenly felt self-conscious about his love handles when he noticed her flat abs.

“Aww!!! You look so soft!!!! Like a teddy bear!!!!!” Spinel gasped as she went to hug him and rubbed her face against his chest like a cat would.

The sudden physical contact surprised the boy. His face turned red as he felt her skin against his, but he lightly chuckled as he patted her head, the feeling of insecurity disappearing. Yeah, it didn’t matter how his body was like, Spinel seemed to always make things appear or sound cute, and in any case she liked him for who he was.

Though, he did not know what to think of Spinel’s breasts pressing against his torso.

“Eheh… Why thank you, but I think we should maybe get in the water or something? Um, you know... because we’re at the beach and already in our swimwear…” The hybrid gulped as he glanced at the ocean, trying to distract himself from the feeling of his friend’s bosoms on his skin.

The pink haired girl pulled out from the grip of the hug with a frown on her face. “Obviously not! Not yet! We have to put sunscreen on first. Also, did you know we have to wait at least thirty minutes to let it penetrate the skin before going in the water or it would be totally useless?!” The petite girl exclaimed in a matter-of-fact tone, her hands placed on her hips.

Steven stared for a bit before laughing, “Okay, okay, let’s put on sunscreen first then do something else, smartypants.” he grinned, crouching down to get a bottle of sunscreen in his bag while Spinel was rambling in the background about how she wasn’t a ‘smartypants or whatever he called her’, making him laugh even more.

The teenage boy squeezed out a bit of sunscreen on his hand and was about to start applying it on his arms first but Spinel’s voice interrupted him, “Stevie?”.

“Yes, _‘Spinnie’_?” He replied with a chuckle, giving Spinel a taste of her own medicine by also using a nickname for her.

Spinel let out a snort but didn’t comment on it, “I was thinking…. what about we apply sunscreen on each other instead?” she offered, eyeing him from the corner of her eyes as she waited for his answer.

Steven accidentally squeezed out all of the sunscreen on himself, “Heh?”.

The tanned girl blinked, “Oh wow, now you’re covered with white stuff. Need a hand? I’ll consider that as a yes.”.

Spinel’s request was still being processed inside of Steven’s mind, so much that he almost didn’t notice she began to sit right in front of him. She grabbed the bottle of sunscreen that was still being crushed by the boy’s grip and gently placed it on the ground before gathering the sunscreen that was already on his hand and applied it onto hers. She kept a faint innocent smile on her face as she rubbed her hands, now slowly rubbing them up and down onto his arms.   
  


Steven got goosebumps just by seeing her so focused on her task, it also felt quite enjoyable but something confused him, “Shouldn’t you be taking off your gloves for that?” he asked while he stared at her hands on his biceps.

The sunkissed girl pouted, “Nope, I love them too much to take them off!” she replied in a silly tone, though there was a glint of seriousness in her eyes that made Steven want to drop the topic.

“Alright! Now let’s take care of that mess on your torso!” Spinel announced with a smile, making Steven look down at himself. 

It was at that moment he realized how wrong the situation looked like, people would definitely get the wrong idea if they randomly walked by. Steven was suddenly very glad to know almost nobody came to that part of Beach City besides the crystal gems.

He almost gasped when he felt Spinel’s hands on his chest, rubbing and massaging his torso with the sunscreen that was already splattered on him. She was seated between his legs, on her knees, rubbing her hands on him. Yup, that was truly an interesting sight and he honestly wasn’t complaining.

Steven watched as she grabbed the disfigured bottle of sunscreen to apply some more on her hands so she could now work on his legs. “Um, you know I can do it myself, it’s alright.” He told her, blushing as he hoped she wouldn’t notice the forming bulge in his swimming shorts. Steven thanked the stars once again for not wearing a tight one.

“Nonsense! I’m having fun and I can tell you like this as much as I do.” She innocently exclaimed with a joyful smile. 

_‘How can one be so pure yet so…. arg!!??’_ The hybrid thought as the blush on his face became redder.

Spinel began applying the sunscreen on one of his leg, stroking up and down his calf, her knuckles occasionally brushing against his inner thigh which made him gulp. 

As if she felt his intense stare, Spinel looked up at him and blinked, moving on to his thigh as she kept the eye contact.

Steven wasn’t sure if he considered this as hot or embarrassing, but what really was embarrassing was when he actually shivered when her fingers brushed the skin under his swimming trunks.

The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow before looking away to grab once again the sunscreen bottle. “You feelin’ alright, Stevie? You’re acting weirder than usual.” Spinel asked, groaning when she realized the bottle was empty and had to use hers.

“What’s that supposed to mean.” Steven deadpanned before answering her question, “Um, well, it’s just the first time someone applies sunscreen on me.” the teenage boy rubbed the back of his neck, “Just kinda feels weird, I guess.” he tried to answer as normally as possible.

The freckled girl gasped before her mouth curved into a smile, “Awww, I’m your first time!” she concluded as she directly applied a layer of sunscreen on his other leg before rubbing.

A blush made its way onto his face once again, “Please, do not word it that way...” the blushing hybrid mumbled as he looked away.

An amused giggle escaped the girl’s mouth, “I was just messing with you, no need to turn into a tomato.” she grinned at him with a subtle wink.

The brown haired boy was about to retort but Spinel stood up without warning, surprising him in the moment. “Turn around and lay on your stomach, all that’s missing is your back now.” She told him.

Steven complied and laid down on his towel without saying anything, letting her do the job. His face flushed when he felt her straddling his hips. He decided not to comment on it.

Spinel hummed a soft tune as she squeezed the sunscreen bottle above Steven’s back, making sure there was enough sunscreen so she won’t have to apply more again. The short girl began making circle motions with her hands on his back before going up and down, applying a bit of pressure on her palms once she reached his shoulders as if she was massaging him.

The half-human boy closed his eyes as he let out a relaxed sigh, enjoying getting his back massaged. She wasn’t a professional by any means, but damn did it feel good. “Wow, how come you’re so good at this?” He softly asked.

Spinel raised an eyebrow as she continued her hands movements, “Oh, I am? Didn’t know.” she replied with a shrug.

Steven nodded, unconsciously smiling. The weather was warm, a small summer breeze occasionally cooling them down. The two stayed silent, while Steven was listening to Spinel’s humming, she was on the other hand more focused on the sound of the waves behind them.

After a few minutes, Spinel got up from Steven’s back and stretched her limbs with a sigh, “Alrighty, I’m done. You might want to put on sunscreen on your face too.” she said with a smile plastered on her sun kissed face.

Steven pouted, disappointed that she was already finished, though his face lit up a bit as he realized something, “Oh, it’s my turn now!” he gasped as he sat up.

Spinel’s smile turned into a smirk, “Huh, didn’t think you’d be so happy to the idea of putting sunscreen on my body.” she said with her eyebrows raised.

“I’m always happy to return the favor.” Steven warmly grinned at her, patting the spot in front of him, motioning her to sit there while he reached for the bottle of sunscreen next to him.

The smile Steven gave her caught her off guard, her smirk faltered as she felt her cheeks warming up. ‘ _Stupid heat.._.’ Spinel thought, sitting cross legged in front of him.

“Um, okay let’s start with your legs I guess…” The hybrid was suddenly aware of how awkward it’ll be for him to apply sunscreen on her.

He gulped when Spinel placed her legs on his lap with a blank look on her face.

Steven squeezed out a thick amount of sunscreen on his hands and began to rub her calves, rubbing up and down before reaching her knees. He felt a sweat drop rolling down his forehead as he reached her thighs. ‘ _Okay Steven, calm down, calm down! Take deep breaths and do NOT look between her legs!!! DON’T!!! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, PLEASE CALM DOWN STEVEN!!!!_ ’ Steven was mentally panicking as he tried to keep a straight face in real life while he was really just internally screaming.

The hybrid decided to look up at the sky when it was time to rub her inner thighs. Definitely not suspicious.

“Steven, what are you doing?” Spinel asked, pressing her lips together.

“Um… I’m just making sure the sky is blue.” Steven blurted out without thinking. 

The girl blinked, “Okay, but I meant with your hands. Why do you keep patting the same place over again.” she said.

Steven looked down. Oh. He actually didn’t even reach her mid-thigh. “Sorry.. I’m just _—.._ Is it really okay for me to touch there? I-I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable…” He awkwardly apologized.

Spinel let out a giggle, “Aw, if I really didn’t want you to continue, I would have already told you to stop.” she smiled, “But, if it makes _you_ uncomfortable, you know you can just move on onto somewhere else, right?”.

The teenage boy stared at her for some seconds before smiling back, “No, no, it’s okay! Thank you though.” he said.

As Steven felt bolder than some minutes ago, he reached her inner thighs without hesitating. After finally finishing to apply sunscreen on her legs, he put on sunscreen on his hands again for her arms. He made sure not to miss any spot on her tanned arms as they were pretty much the only parts of her body he wasn’t shy with.

The brown haired teenager paused, “Um. Time for the torso.” he spoke up as his gaze fell upon her breasts.

After applying more sunscreen on his hands, he started off by applying it on her stomach, earning a few giggles from the girl as she was ticklish. He may or may not have enjoyed the feeling of her flat abs against his palms.

His hands slowly reached her ribs, the blush on his cheeks becoming thicker as he soon will reach her bust. Steven looked at her face to see her expression.

It was a bit complicated to guess what she was thinking. She had a blank look on her face with reddened cheeks, but it was noticeable to see that her breathing quickened a bit. As soon as his thumbs brushed against her underboobs, she tensed up.

Yup, time to move on somewhere else that wasn’t her chest.

Instead, he began rubbing her pronounced collarbone and shoulders, his face still flushed to the fact he got a reaction out of Spinel.

“Can you lay down, please?” Steven asked.

Spinel smiled and nodded, turning around to carefully lay on her stomach. “Wait, lemme just…” The pink haired girl shifted a bit, sliding her top down to her hips.

Steven’s brain almost overheated even if he didn’t see anything he shouldn’t see due to being seated behind her. But now the fact that was practically topless made him even more flustered. ‘ _IT’S OKAY STEVEN, YOU CAN’T SEE ANYTHING. SHE’S LAYING DOWN_.’ He tried to mentally cheer himself up.

“Does it feel nice?” He asked, distracting himself by talking a bit as he applied sunscreen on her back.

“Yeah, I’d let you massage my back anytime.” Spinel let out a satisfied sigh, making Steven smile and blush.

“I’d also let you massage mine whenever you want to.” Steven replied as he slowly continued.

The hybrid applied more pressure on his thumbs between her defined shoulder blades, almost dying on the moment when he heard a faint moan coming from his friend. ‘ _I’m definitely going to hell_.’ 

“O..okay, I’m finished!” Steven exclaimed as he hurriedly got up from the sand and dusted himself off, feeling very flustered.

Spinel fixed her top back onto her breasts and also got up with an innocent smile plastered on her face even though she was completely aware of what she did and how he reacted. “Great! Now what do you suggest we should be doing while waiting?” The tanned girl asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Steven scratched the back of his head as he glanced around them, “Um, not sure. What about you? Any idea?” he replied, calming down.

There was some minutes of silence before Steven got an answer. “Sandcastles…” Spinel mumbled, rubbing her chin as she stared at the sand.

Steven didn’t hear her, “What?”.

“Let’s make a sandcastle!!!!” The shorter girl beamed, clasping her hands together, already excited to build a sandcastle with Steven.

Her sudden burst of energy caught the boy by surprise but it was a welcomed surprise. “Of course, where do you want to build it?” Steven smiled at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Spinel walked a bit further from their towels, “Here!”.

It wasn’t too far from where they settled their stuff down, “Sure, looks good to me. Did you bring something to build them?” he asked.

The girl suddenly paused, her smile dropping, “I didn’t.” she realized, “How could I forget!? Building a sandcastle is like _the_ thing to do at the beach!” Spinel sulked as she hid her face with her hands out of shame.

“Woah there, Spinel! It’s okay, we can still build one with our hands.” Steven patted her back, trying to cheer her up.

“But… but I failed you!!! I forgot to bring the stuff for building a sandcastle!!!!” Spinel dramatically exclaimed, placing a hand over her chest before deadpanning. “Wait. We can still build one with our hands!” The teenage girl regained her colors.

“That’s exactly what I said but yeah!” The hybrid chuckled at her silliness. 

“Alright, it’s settled then! Let’s build the most amazing sandcastle the world will ever see!” Spinel was now filled with _DETERMINATION_.

Steven snorted, finding her optimistic self adorable. He was quite fond of her silly personality, it was refreshing and amusing at the same time.

“Oh, a crab.” The freckled girl blinked as she noticed a crab passing by in front of her.

The brown haired boy raised an eyebrow as he looked at the crab then back at his friend, noticing she was crouching down for whatever reason.

Wait a minute….

“Spinel. Do not touch the crab.” Steven warned her.

The mentioned girl looked at him and blinked again, “What if I do touch the crab?”.

Steven did not like where this was going, “If you do, you will regret touching the crab…”.

Spinel maintained eye contact as she slowly stretched an arm to the oblivious crab.

The teenage boy let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around her small waist from behind and carried her away from the crab.

“Hey!!! I just wanted to make friends with the crab!!!” Spinel pouted, swinging her feet as they didn’t touch the ground.

Steven set her back down on the sand while she watched the crab disappearing in the horizon. “What about we start building our sandcastle instead?” He suggested, glad the crab was gone as it was not safe to have Spinel touching anything that could hurt her. He had to protect the baby after all.

The pink haired girl dropped her pout and lit up once again, as if she had totally forgotten about the sandcastle in the span of two minutes. Actually, Steven wouldn’t even be surprised if it was the case. “Right! Let’s get started!!!!” Spinel exclaimed, bumping her fist onto her palm.

  
  


~♥~❥~♥~

  
  


“It looks… ARG!!! It looks like a pile of sand poop!” Spinel exclaimed as she gestured to their ‘sandcastle’, frustration clearly written on her face, “That’s why we needed tools!!”

Steven let out a nervous chuckle as he stared at their work. He had to admit that it did look like shit, but he had to stay positive for the small Spinel over there. “Hey.. it’s not that bad!” He replied, pausing to find a positive point about their sandcastle, “At least it’s still standing!” Steven smiled with a proud posture.

As soon as he finished his sentence, the sandcastle crumbled down.

Now it was Steven’s turn to be desperate and sulky while Spinel tried to cheer him up. “Hey it’s okay Stevie! The sandcastle was utter shit but it was still our creation!” She said as she rubbed his back.

The brown eyed boy suddenly paused and looked at Spinel, “Did you just say a bad word?” he blinked.

“Um.” Spinel hesitated, “Yes?” she replied with a confused look on her face, not sure why it mattered.

Steven’s chin trembled, “That’s even worse! Please stay the innocent cinnamon roll that you are!” he exclaimed, hugging her in a dramatic way.

“Now you’re the one who’s being silly.” Spinel pressed her lips together as she patted his back. ‘ _Innocent cinnamon roll, pfft, far from it_.’ She thought.

It took some seconds before Spinel spoke up again, “So… let’s go swimming now?” she suggested as building sandcastles was completely out of the question. 

Steven unwrapped his arms and nodded, finding her suggestion plausible, “Yeah, that sounds good to me.” he told her.

Spinel glanced at the sandcastle next to them. “Hm, lemme just take a picture first.” She said as she grabbed her phone that was on her towel, quickly taking a picture of a slightly confused Steven next to a very ugly ruined sandcastle.

The boy didn’t get why she wanted to take a picture of the sandcastle, after all it didn’t even look like one after crumbling down, though he guessed it was a moment to remember. 

The tanned girl set her phone back on the towel, glancing at Steven as a smirk made its way on her face, “Last one to get in the water is a rotten egg!” she exclaimed, already running toward the ocean.

“Hey!! You’re cheating!” Steven gasped as he tried to catch up with her.

The hybrid somehow got into the water first, earning a pout from his friend, “How?! I started running first!” she puffed her cheeks like a child would. 

The two reached the part where the water was up to Steven’s hips, though for the short Spinel, the water was up to her waist.

“Well, what do you expect from a hybrid?” Steven patted her head, grinning down at her.

“Hm, just some cool power I guess. Does that mean you have more stamina than humans too?” The sunkissed girl asked, suddenly interested to know how long he can last during physical activities.

There was a small pause, “Um, I think I do! Well I sure do have more energy and all that kind of stuff.” he guessed from his personal experiences, though he did not wish to think more about it.

“Interesting.” Spinel smiled, making a mental note to have that theory tested out one day. She glanced around and finally took notice of the water. “Oh right! I forgot for a moment we were at the beach.” The carefree teenager giggled, starting to swim near her best friend.

Steven shook his head with a sigh, his friend really was absent-minded but stars was she fun to hang out with. He squatted down to get the water up his shoulders while he observed Spinel.

She had a dreamy look on her face, swimming not too far from the hybrid. It was clear to see she was somehow enjoying herself just by being in the cool and clear water. 

Steven closed his eyes with a smile, floating on his back. He had to admit it was relaxing, to just float in water during summer with a friend. 

He stayed like that for some minutes before getting splashed.

“Hoi! Not the time and place for a nap!” Spinel kept throwing water at him, with the intent of annoying him.

The brown haired boy got back on his feet as he squinted his eyes, an arm up to his face to avoid getting salty water in his eyes. “Spinel!” He exclaimed in surprise, not expecting to get splashed so suddenly.

The teenage girl had a smirk on her face, triumphantly looking at him with a raised eyebrow, “Yes, is something wrong, sunshine?” she innocently asked.

Steven let out a chuckle, “Alright, I know where this is going.” he looked at her as he let his arm down. She wanted a water fight.

“I don’t _sea_ what you’re talking about.” Spinel shrugged, eyeing him without letting her guard down.

“Did you just…? Okay you asked for it.” He let out an amused sigh before quickly splashing her without warning.

Spinel squealed, it was already too late for her to try dodging. She stared at him for some seconds with a surprised look on her face before smirking once again, “This means war.”.

The two proceeded to start splashing water on each other without making any pauses. Spinel, being the competitive girl that she was, would not stop until Steven showed the white flag. Steven too was planning on winning.

“It’s not fair! You’re stronger than I am, it’s too easy for you to continue without getting tired!” The short girl panted as she took a small break from swinging her arms before going back to mindlessly slapping the water.

The taller teenager didn’t show mercy and doubled his energy to splash her, “That’s what you get for challenging someone stronger and bigger.” he told her with a smirk.

Spinel pouted as her heart shaped buns were droopy, her hair all wet and strands of pink hair sticking to her face.

Steven blushed as he stared at her, noticing her buns almost came undone as well as water drops rolling down her sun kissed skin. He gulped as his eyes followed the path of a water drop disappearing between her cleavage.

The pink haired girl noticed his guard was down and used it to her advantage to jump on him, wrapping her legs around his torso, one arm around his neck while the other was on his head. “It’s over Steven! I have the high ground!” She exclaimed.

“You underestimate my power, Spinel!” Steven groaned, blushing as he stumbled back, trying to get her off him by grabbing her waist and attempting to pull her away.

Spinel did her best to keep her legs wrapped, “Don’t try it!” she pouted, wanting to be the winner of their water fight.

The hybrid paused for a moment before an idea popped up in his mind, instead of trying to pull her away, it was now time for the ultimate form of torture…...

_Tickling_.

“Spinel… If you don’t get off me, I’ll have to do something very bad to you…” Steven warned her. This was her last chance not to suffer at the hands of Steven. Quite literally.

The mentioned girl snorted, “Pfft, as if! No way I’m going to admit defeat to you!” she replied, not believing his warning. It was already too late for her. It was her fate.

Steven sighed, “I did not want it to come to this… but you leave me no choice.” he told her, taking a deep breath as he cracked his knuckles behind her back.

“Eh?” This was Spinel’s last word before she realized she was done for.

Spinel busted out laughing as soon as Steven tickled her sides without intent of stopping any time soon. 

“P..Please Steven! Steven!!! Stooooop!!!!” The laughing girl begged as her grip tightened, tears building up in the corner of her eyes.

“I won’t stop until you get off me! That’s technically cheating too!” Steven continued, secretly enjoying himself. Though, it was getting a bit harder to think straight as her boobs were just in front of his face, and the fact she was slightly curling up due to laughing wasn’t helping.

It took some seconds for Spinel to reply as she couldn’t stop laughing, already feeling as if a six pack was forming just by being out of breath. “N..no! I won’t until.. until you- you say I won!” She struggled to stay in place, desperately wanting to shield her stomach and sides with her hands.

“Too bad for you.” Steven said.

When Steven changed the tickling spot to her navel, Spinel had officially lost it. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she laughed so much it became a silent laugh, which made her lose her balance and thus, suddenly unwrapped her legs but it also meant she was going to fall in the water. 

Steven, being the nice friend that he was, tried to get a grip on her so she won’t fall but it didn’t save her from falling down.

He closed his eyes and shielded his face as he got splashed from her fall, but he also quickly noticed his hand was gripping something. Since he saw from the corner of his eyes that Spinel’s head was above the water, he looked at what was in his hand first.

A deep hue of red appeared on his face, his eyes widening as he realized he was holding Spinel’s swimming top.

“Um… Can I have my top back, please?” Spinel asked, crouching down in the water and covering her breasts with her arms to hide them.

Steven gasped, “Oh my stars, I’m so sorry Spinel! I don’t even know how it got in my grasp!” he quickly handed her the strapless bra, refusing to look at her direction as his face was completely flushed.

He felt her take her top back, “It’s okay buddy, I know it wasn’t on purpose.” she replied as she put her bikini top back on, acting as if nothing happened.

She saw he was still looking away and let out a small giggle, “You can look now.”.

Steven gulped and hesitantly glanced at her, making sure she wasn’t joking, fully facing her when he saw everything was okay. 

He was about to apologize once again, but the sound of his stomach grumbling, “Uh, sorry about that.” he apologized for his stomach instead, embarrassingly chuckling.

Spinel looked at him with a knowing smile, “Time for a snack, I’m guessing?” she nudged him.

“Yes please.” Steven quickly replied, placing a hand over his stomach and patting it as if reassuring his stomach he was going to feed it soon.

Spinel smirked, “Alright…. _Shell_ we go then?” she snickered at her own pun.

“Spinel, this is your second pun within five minutes.” He told her, though he had to admit it was so unfunny that it still made him chuckle.

“Aw, no need to be _salty_.” The pink haired girl innocently pouted, trying not to laugh.

This pun was a bit more subtle which earned her a genuine chuckle from Steven, “Run.” he immediately told her in a more serious tone.

“Oh come on, I was just _squidding_!” She busted out laughing as she ran away from a laughing Steven, he had to admit he loved the puns.

Spinel panted as she reached her towel, letting out another snicker before sitting down on her towel, her gaze fixated on Steven who just arrived at his towel too.

“You’re lucky I love puns, I’m letting this go just for this time.” He said, grabbing his second towel to wipe his hair.

**_(A/N: be careful to open the link in another tab)_ **

[ Spinel also reached for another towel in her cart, quickly drying her body. Her messy half-undone buns were annoying, so she let her hair down with a sigh. ](https://ashydoki.tumblr.com/post/620898056920088576/humanspinel-with-her-hair-down-i-bet-shed-still)

Steven stared at her, mouth agape. It was the first time he saw her with her hair down and even if her hair was wet, she still looked pretty as hell. Without her heart-shaped buns, she looked less childish but knowing her personality, he couldn’t think of her as mature. The brown haired boy guessed her dry hair was wavy and slightly curly from always keeping her hair up, it matched her silly personality.

Spinel noticed his stare and looked at him with a raised eyebrow after grabbing an isothermal bag with the food. “Is there something on my face?” She asked, touching her face a bit worriedly.

The boy quickly shook his head, “No, no. I just… I think you also look very pretty with your hair down.” he told her with a smile, quietly chuckling as he noticed her freckled cheeks reddened up.

The pink haired girl twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, looking at her hair that fell upon her shoulders. Her hair wasn’t that long but she wouldn’t say they were short though, they just reached her breasts. Hearing Steven compliment her hair made her a bit too flustered for her liking. “Oh, um, really?”.

“Of course, I wouldn’t mind seeing you with your hair down more often.” He confirmed, but it did not mean he didn’t like her buns. He actually found them very cute and it was like _her_ specific thing about her looks.

Spinel nibbled on her lower lips, “Thanks.” she mumbled, not sure what to do with this information. Ha, as if she was going to let her hair down just for him! For now she’ll just let it down to let her hair dry… 

The girl finally opened her bag, getting a hold of herself, “Alright, take whatever you want.” she told him, placing the bag between their two towels.

“Thank you so much Spinel.” Steven drooled at the sweet smell of snacks. It made Spinel giggle as she was usually the one drooling over food.

The hybrid grabbed a homemade sandwich Spinel made, unwrapping it from the aluminum before starting to eat. His stomach and hunger could now rest in peace.

Spinel, on the other hand, grabbed a bar of chocolate, quickly eating it so it doesn’t start to melt between her fingers. “Mmmh, delicious.” She hummed even though she didn’t get the time to savor it.

The two took their time to eat as it was only afternoon, probably around 4 PM, and they still had all night to spend together as the sun wouldn’t be setting before 9 PM.

The freckled girl was chewing on her food before swallowing, “Wanna hang out tomorrow too?” she offered, grabbing a bottle of water to keep herself hydrated.

Steven also drank water, wiping his mouth with his arms with a nod, “Yeah, I’d love to!” he agreed with a grin.

Spinel laid down on her towel, “Awesome, I’ve been thinking about going somewhere but I don’t have a car…” she frowned as she tapped her chin before sighing, rolling onto her stomach and closing her eyes.

“Well, I could drive us there.” Steven nonchalantly shrugged, eating another one of her delicious sandwiches.

There was a small pause before Spinel opened her eyes and looked at Steven, her eyes slightly widened, “You can drive?!” she exclaimed, propping herself up with her elbows.

Steven wasn’t sure what was so great about being able to drive, “Yes? I’m seventeen after all…” he scratched the back of his head.

She stared for a few seconds before grabbing her phone and typed some stuff before showing her screen to Steven. It showed a place not too far from Beach City but it would take quite a lot of time if they planned to walk there. “Starlight roller rink?” Steven read the name of that place.

Spinel excitedly nodded, “Yup! I’ve never been to a roller rink before, but I think it’d be fun to go together.” she giggled, placing her phone next to her.

Steven hummed before nodding, “Yeah it does sound fun! I’ve also never skated before, be ready for tons of falls tomorrow.” he chuckled, also laying down on his towel.

“Can’t wait to be tomorrow then.” The pink haired girl mumbled, closing her eyes. Yeah, thinking about what they could do tomorrow was exciting, but they had to finish spending their day today first. 

The hybrid also closed his eyes, letting himself relax from all the energy he had spent in the water with Spinel.

They spent a few minutes in silence before Spinel opened her eyes, glancing at Steven from the corner of her eyes.

He looked quite cute when he was relaxed. 

Wait what?

Her succubus side almost mentally threw up at that thought. Stupid. She was probably just getting tired, after all she moved a lot the last hour and it just wasn’t usual for her to think like that. 

Her gaze wandered around before she stared at her shorts’ pockets. Her cheeks reddened as she searched for something in one of the pockets, making sure she wasn't making too many noises.

Two thin and plain necklace chains. 

_‘Ugh, what am I thinking?’_ Spinel thought as she rubbed the chains with her thumb. She had been thinking about creating a friendship necklace with seashells. She didn’t even know why and how she got this idea, it just popped up in her mind yesterday. _‘Stupid me is getting kinky.’_ She internally groaned, putting the chains back in the pocket of her unworn shorts.

“Hey Steven, are you sleeping?” She spoke up, poking his cheek with her finger.

“No I’m not. Is there something you wanna do?” Steven opened one eye.

The tanned girl grinned, “Wanna walk around and collect seashells?” Spinel suggested as she sat up.

“Yeah, that sounds nice!” Steven agreed, getting up from the ground, stretching a bit before handing a hand to his friend next to him.

She smiled up at him, grabbing his hand and getting up with the help of Steven. “Oki doki! Let’s go!” She happily exclaimed, holding his wrist as she began walking, dragging him along.

“Aye aye, captain!” He jokingly said with a chuckle, catching up with the excited girl. “So, do you have any bucket or something where we can place the seashells we find?” He asked as she was already crouching down to collect some.

Spinel suddenly paused.

“Why do I keep forgetting everything!!??!” She hid her face out of shame once again.

This made Steven laugh, “Oh come on, again?” he jokingly said before patting her head, “It’s alright, I can carry the shells for you.” he guaranteed her with a smile.

She looked up at him with a pout, “What about you? How will you collect your shells then?” she asked with a trembling chin.

Ah stars, she was sometimes too cute for her own good. “Don’t worry Spinel, I can just tell you which ones I want.” He reassured her, blushing a little bit from her cuteness.

Spinel guessed it was fair, “Hm, fine! You’ll be my personal bucket from now on!” she grinned as she began grabbing some and gave them to Steven.

“Hope I get a good pay.” Steven smirked, keeping the shells in his hands for now.

The short girl thought for a bit before nodding, also smirking at him, “No worries, bestie. I’ve got everything planned!” she gave him a thumbs up.

The hybrid raised an eyebrow and wondered what she meant by ‘everything planned’. Maybe she already had an idea of how to pay him back? Steven frowned a bit, hoping she wasn’t really going to give him money for being a human ‘bucket’.

Eventually, Steven had to carry the shells with his arms, not being able to hold everything with only the palms of his hands. His eyes wandered around with curiosity, wanting to find some seashells for Spinel too. 

He raised both of his eyebrows as he noticed one with a special shape. “Hey Spinel, check this one out!” Steven gestured to the seashell with one of his feet.

Spinel walked over to him and looked down at the sand before gasping, her eyes lit up, “A pink heart shaped seashell!” she exclaimed as she crouched down. The girl observed it a bit more before grabbing it.

“Huh?” She frowned as she noticed the shell was actually broken in two like a broken heart.

Steven looked at the shell, “Ah... sorry I didn’t notice it was broken.” he told her, a bit disappointed as he thought it was a nice coincidence to find a heart shaped shell.

The pink haired girl stared at the two parts of seashell before smiling up at Steven, “No, no, actually I think it’s pretty neat! Thank you for showing it to me!” she placed them on the pile of seashells carried by Steven.

The two continued to look for more shells until they had enough and started walking back to their ‘camp’.

“Where do I put those?” Steven asked, not sure if he had to place them on the ground or somewhere else.

Spinel grabbed her bottle of water, “You can just let them in my cart.” she answered before taking a gulp of water, fanning herself with her hand, the sun shining brighter than earlier.

The hybrid let out a sigh as his arms were finally free. He had to admit the weather was getting hotter as it was the middle of the afternoon and had to drink water too.

“Hey sunshine, what can you exactly do with your powers?” Spinel asked as she tapped her chin, looking at her friend sideway.

Steven raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was asking him about his powers since she already saw him using them a bit during their picnic two days earlier. “Well, I can make shields, bubbles, stuff like those.” He casually replied.

She hummed, “Yeah I know, but like, for how much time can you use your power?” the tanned girl was now staring at the ocean, more precisely the quite big waves further from the shore.

“Hmm, for quite a while I guess, depends if it’s a big thing or not.” The brown haired boy shrugged, still not getting what she wanted with this information. 

Spinel turned her head to him, smirking, “Wanna surf?”.

“Eh? But we don't have surfing boards _—_ Oh wait _.”_ Steven paused, blinking before chuckling, “Oh you want to shield surf.” he realized, also smirking at her.

Spinel excitedly nodded, “Yup! Can we??” she made puppy eyes with her hands clasped in front of her.

Even if Steven wanted to say no, he couldn’t. Those puppy eyes of hers are too adorable, plus he wasn’t totally against the idea of trying it out. “I’m not sure if it’ll work but sure why not.” Steven patted her head.

“Yus!!!!” Spinel cheered as she began running towards the water, “Then after this, let’s dive in the water with your bubble thingy!” she exclaimed as she reached the water.

“Well now you also got me excited.” Steven caught up with her with a laugh.

The cheery girl curiously observed as her best friend summoned a shield, making it slightly bigger so the two of them could fit on it. Steven walked a bit further to where the water met his waist, letting the shield float on the water as he sat in the curve. The boy helped Spinel get on the shield so she could sit in front of him.

“Heh, we’re probably going to fall in the water at each try.” The hybrid said as he helped Spinel to direct the shield to the spot where there were waves.

It made Spinel giggle, “Duh, as if we have experience in surfing.” she snickered as they reached the perfect spot.

“You ready?” Spinel asked as a wave began forming in front of them.

“No.” Steven shook his head.

“That’s great, neither am I. Let’s go!!!!” She happily exclaimed as she got up.

Steven gulped, suddenly asking himself why he agreed to this while he also got up on the shield, keeping an arm around Spinel’s waist just in case.

As always, Spinel was the excited one to do dangerous stuff while Steven was behind hoping they’d at least survive by the end of the day, and as expected, they kept falling in the water.

The pink haired girl gasped for air as she emerged after falling, “Wowie! Let’s do this one more time Stevie!” she panted, laughing nonetheless.

“I swear, one day you’re going to be the death of me.” Steven mumbled, half laying on his shield as he panted.

“Is that a yes?” Spinel innocently looked at him with puppy eyes.

Steven sighed, “Yes…” he complied, “But this is the last time!”. He really couldn’t resist her pink puppy eyes.

The two got back on the shield, ready to overcome the waves for the umpteenth time this day. They got up as a new wave came their way, flexing their legs. 

Their eyes widened as they were actually surfing, yes it was wobbly but they actually did it. 

Spinel looked above them, gasping in awe at the curtain of water created by the curve of the wave. “Steven, we’re actually sur _—_ ” Before she could finish the sentence, they fell. Again.

“You spoke too soon Spinel.” Steven laughed after coming back to the surface.

The freckled girl pouted as she floated on her back, “Couldn’t even finish my sentence. How rude is that!”.

The boy swam to her, “Aw, it’s alright Spinel, let’s be proud of succeeding to surf for some seconds.” he poked her cheek with a smile.

Spinel had to admit she felt very proud, “Eheheh, if you say so.” she giggled.

Steven dreamily stared at her before speaking up once again, “So… wanna dive in before going back on the ground?” he proposed with a smile.

Spinel excitedly nodded, “Yes! We’re going to be like sea hamsters in a bubble!” she got back to a normal swimming position. 

The brunet raised an eyebrow, “Sea hamsters? Sure, whatever you say, Spinel.” he chuckled, his shield disappearing to summon a bubble around them instead. “Let’s not go too deep though.” Steven said, looking at her.

Spinel was still not used to being inside a bubble, giggling as she glanced around, “It’s like we see the word in pink.” she noticed, sticking her face against the bubble.

The bubble they were in slowly sunk, letting them see the world underneath the water. Well, it wasn’t anything extraordinary for now as the water barely reached above the bubble, but they were lucky the water was clear.

“Yeah that’s true. Though I don’t think we’ll see a lot of cool stuff.” Steven chuckled as they began walking with the bubble.

The pink haired girl nodded, “True.” she simply replied as they walked deeper into the ocean. 

There was a small silence between the two before Spinel continued speaking, “But anything’s good enough when it’s with you.” she told him with a sweet smile.

Steven’s face flushed red, his eyes slightly widening as he wasn’t expecting something so sweet coming from her right now, “S..same for you…” he mumbled, hiding the lower part of his face with a hand. Steven thought he might die from cuteness overload anytime soon now.

The girl simply hummed in response, taking the time to observe everything around them. Eventually, they finally saw some life under water. “A starfish! Look!” Spinel exclaimed, pointing to one.

“Heh, there’s also corals over there.” Steven noticed with a smile, glad they could finally look at interesting stuff.

The hybrid also noticed the sparkles in Spinel’s eyes, it was quite nice to have some relaxing stuff to do with her as she was easily entertained and always in awe about something. He wondered what he’d be doing now if he never met her, it’s been a little while since he had so much fun with someone. Steven hoped he could keep on spending afternoons or days with her without caring about anything else than themselves.

“Look Stevie! A baby turtle! Aw…” Spinel cooed, leaning against Steven as she admired the baby turtle swimming in front of the bubble. 

Steven, on the other hand, thought Spinel was the cuter one.

The two friends spent the rest of the hour underneath the water, not too deep down but enough to see some fishes. It was quite peaceful with the sounds from the outside muffled by the water and bubble, as well as the pink shade from the bubble. The silence between them was comfortable, they didn’t need to talk for now, just enjoy the chill moment before going back to the surface.

“We should probably go now.” The pink haired girl softly said, even Spinel didn’t want to break the comfortable and calm atmosphere.

Steven agreed with a nod.

It didn’t take too much time for them to get back on the sand. The hybrid popped the bubble, taking a deep breath of fresh air after being in a bubble for so long.

“The sun is already setting?” Spinel said in a surprised tone as she looked at the sky, seeing it was starting to get an orange shade instead of blue like earlier.

The taller teenager also seemed a bit surprised but the surprise didn’t last long as he had to admit they spent quite a lot of time in the water and all. “I guess it is.” He shrugged as he scratched the back of his head.

The sunkissed girl squinted her eyes at the sunset before looking away, “We should prob’ search sticks for our small bonfire.” she suggested.

Steven agreed, “You’re right, let’s go before it gets dark.” he smiled at her.

Spinel smiled back at him.

~♥~❥~♥~

  
  


“Oh my stars, yes!!!! I finally succeeded in making a fire!” Spinel happily exclaimed, staring at their small lit up bonfire in front of her.

Steven let out a sigh out of relief, “I don’t even know why I let you be the one to make the fire. That’s too dangerous for you.” he shook his head disapprovingly with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Come on, I’m not a lil’ kiddo anymore. I’m still alive, see?” Spinel playfully rolled her eyes, a smirk tugging on her lips.

The brown haired boy also had a smirk, “Dunno, you still look kinda little to me.” he said with a shrug before innocently whistling.

Spinel’s smirk disappeared as she pouted, “Meanie.” she mumbled under her breath as she walked over her cart, bringing the two bags of food and drinks.

The sun had already set as it took more time than intended to find random sticks around the beach, then it took even more time to light up the firebond, thanks to the two teenager’s amazing camping skills.

Spinel sat down on the sand, near the fire, after putting the two bags down. “You’re lucky I’m still letting you eat my stuff even after you disrespected me.” She puffed her cheeks, glaring at her friend.

Steven ruffled her hair that was still down, “Yeah, lucky me. What can I do to redeem myself?” he jokingly said, not expecting any sort of serious answers.

The pink haired girl blinked before looking up at him, “Bring your ukulele.” she told him after some seconds of thinking.

The boy stared at her, “Wait, really?” he tilted his head with slightly widened eyes.

“Yeah! I’ve always wanted to hear you play!” Spinel insisted with a smile, forgetting about staying upset at Steven.

Steven rubbed his chin in a thoughtful way. It sure wouldn’t hurt to go back in the beach house and get his ukulele, plus she also seemed excited to hear him play. “Alright fine, I just have to get my ukulele, be right back!” He told her before jogging to his house, not wanting to let her alone for too much time.

Spinel stared at his running figure until she couldn’t anymore and quickly got up. _‘I still don’t know why I’m doing this.’_ She thought as she walked over to her cart, searching for the two seashells forming a heart. It wasn’t hard to find them as they were pink and not on the bottom of the pile.

Spinel grabbed the chains that were in her shorts pocket, might as well put on the shorts too for now. She hummed as she took out more stuff out of her pockets to make it into a necklace.

‘ _There’s definitely something wrong with me but fuck it, might as well go to hell with it_.’

Meanwhile, Steven entered the beach house panting. 

“Oh Steven! I didn’t expect you to come back now, are you okay?” Pearl noticed him, walking up to him to see he was panting.

The brown haired boy looked at the white gem, “Oh hey Pearl. I’m just here to get my ukulele.” he informed her as he rubbed the back of his head, smiling at her.

“I see, Ste-man gotta set in the mood for who-knows-what.” Amethyst spoke up from the couch, as always, wiggling her eyebrows, “I’m sure you want your girlie to fan over your skills.” she laughed.

Pearl stared wide eyed at her, her cheeks flushed blue, “Amethyst! I’m sure Steven just wants to play some songs for his friend.” she tried to rationalize even though she began doubting her own words.

“Pearl is right, she was the one to ask me to play…” The hybrid blushed at her insinuations, already beginning to walk towards his room to get the instrument.

“Sure. Whatev’s you say man.” Amethyst snickered as she grabbed something to eat from the coffee table.

Steven walked in his room, glancing around before finding the ukulele, “Alright, I’m good to go now.” he talked to himself as he walked downstairs, meeting Pearl again.

“When will you be back, Steven?” The slim gem asked before Steven could exit the house.

The question made the teenager pause for a bit, “Not sure, probably before midnight or something. I’ll see you guys maybe later, bye!” he waved before walking out of the beach house.

Spinel sued her lips together as she stared at the two necklaces in her hands, she somehow quickly managed to make two small holes big enough for the chains on the two parts of the seashell. She had to admit it looked quite cute even if it was rushed.

The freckled girl flinched as she heard footsteps, quickly hiding the necklaces in her pockets as Steven sat down near her with his ukulele in hands, “I’m back! Did I miss anything?” he asked with a raised eyebrow even though he knew nothing much could’ve happened while he was gone.

“Not much, just missed an ice cream truck driven by the queen of England.” Spinel answered with a shrug in a sarcastic tone.

“Is that so? Glad I didn’t miss much then.” The hybrid chuckled.

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes with a grin on her face, “You might want to start playing before we fall down into a rabbit hole of sarcasm.” she told him with a giggle.

Steven hummed, tapping a finger on his ukulele as he wondered which song should he play to Spinel. 

He began strumming some chords before adjusting them, strumming once again a soft tune. It had been a while since he played _‘Peace and Love’_ , but it was at the same time the only song that came into his mind. Something short and cute, even shorter now as he just sang his lyrics and not those made by Peridot.

Spinel smiled as she listened to his music before singing along with Steven when she understood it would be the same lyrics over again.

Steven was quite surprised to hear her sing with him, but it was a pleasant surprise. Even if she was out of tune and not trying to make her voice sound pretty, it still sounded quite good if he had to be honest. 

When he was done with the song, Spinel began giggling, “I was expecting something more energetic but it was catchy.” she told him.

“Oh, you want something more upbeat?” Steven asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course I do, c’mon play for me, peasant!” The pink eyed girl said in a joking tone, obviously not meaning it.

The boy mindlessly strummed the chords as he thought about a song to play. When he found a song to play, he began strumming again a melody from a song he listened to yesterday. ( _Letting you choose his song_ )

It continued like that for almost an hour, Steven playing a song on his ukulele and Spinel singing along if she knew the lyrics. There were also some laughs and giggles when Steven played a silly song and it was overall fun until Steven ran out of songs to play.

Spinel got up from the ground, earning Steven’s attention. She grabbed her phone and went on her Spotify playlist, “Wanna dance like we did during the picnic?” she grinned at him, already knowing his answer just by seeing his smile after hearing her question.

“I’d be honored, of course I want to!” Steven excitedly replied as he got up, dusting his legs off and placing his ukulele in a secure place just in case.

His answer made her beam. She looked through the new songs she added during these past two days, she couldn’t choose which one to choose she pressed on the random button. As the first seconds of the song began to play, she immediately recognized it and gasped, Steven guessed it was one of her favorites.

( ** _A/N: This fic is not a songfic so I'm not going to go over all the lyrics and all, here the link of the song if you're curious:_** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1837Wop9r4 )](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1837Wop9r4)

As soon as the lyrics started, Spinel sang along with so much energy that it was still obvious she was having fun and not trying to actually sing well. “[You my sun-kissed shawty, yuh! Wot’ chu tryna’ do!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1837Wop9r4)” The silly teenager sang and swung along the beat, making Steven laugh.

She grabbed his wrists and twirled with him, almost tripping but it only resulted in laughter as she tried to continue singing, “[I’ve been layin’ in my bed, I be thinkin’ about you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1837Wop9r4)!”.

Steven curiously listened to the song with a smirk on his face, making his friend twirl.

“[Pink hair, brown eyes, YUH! You know wot’ to do!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1837Wop9r4)” Spinel continued, swaying her hips as she let go of his wrists to continue dancing on her own.

The hybrid paused and listened to the lyrics, it was like the lyrics were about her and he found that coincidence pretty amusing. Though, now he found himself questioning something.

He stared at her face, more precisely her eyes. They reminded him of a certain Succubus’ eyes, but it was only because of the color. Pink. He wondered what Spinel's real eyes color was, since she was human it was impossible for her to really have pink colored eyes.

“Hey Spinel?” Steven spoke up, making the girl stop and look at him with a curious look on her face.

“Yes?” She smiled at him, staying in place as she shifted weight from one side to another to keep moving at least a little bit.

He stared at her eyes for some seconds, noticing the sparks in her eyes and an orange shade from the fire near them. She really had beautiful eyes. “I was just wondering… um, are those contacts?” Steven asked, pointing to her eyes.

Spinel blinked before snorting, “That’s a secret.” she answered with a wink before grabbing and holding his hands, making him blush, “But that’s not important, let’s have fun for now.” the pink haired girl said with a warm smile as she tilted her head.

“Heh, you’re right.” Steven chuckled as a new song started.

  
  


~♥~❥~♥~

  
  


“Ah! I’m so hungry!” Spinel sighed as she sat down in front of the fire. They have been dancing to random songs for more than an hour which was pretty tiring. She had to admit she still had a lot of fun with her friend nonetheless and she secretly hoped he did too.

“Well, we didn’t eat dinner so it’s understandable.” Steven sat next to her with a smile on his face.

The teenage girl started digging in her bags, taking out a big bag of marshmallows, “That’s why I brought this.” she drooled as she opened the bag.

“Oh, you want to eat roasted marshmallows? You’d need some sticks for that.” Steven told her as he looked around them, searching for a spare stick so she could roast them.

“You know me so well, bestie!” Spinel giggled, thanking him when he handed her some sticks.

Steven kept some sticks for himself as he was also hungry, and the idea of eating something warm and sweet made his mouth water.

The tanned girl stabbed three marshmallows with a stick before holding the stick near the fire, sticking her tongue out to focus on the color of the marshmallows. The hybrid did the same.

A cold wind came their way, making Spinel shudder and suddenly sneeze.

Steven glanced at her, noticing her figure was slightly trembling. He quickly ate his marshmallows before getting up to grab something.

“Eh, what are you doing, Stevie?” Spinel asked as she raised an eyebrow, looking at him curiously as she was done roasting her marshmallows.

He came back with his pink jacket in hands. The brunet placed his jacket over her shoulders, “I just thought you were getting cold. You can wear it if you want to.” he answered as he sat back where he was earlier.

The girl with freckles chewed on her marshmallows, looking down at herself, noticing she actually had goosebumps. “Oh right, thanks a lot sunshine!” She exclaimed after eating, passing her arms through the holes to wear the jacket correctly.

Steven rested his head on his hand, elbow on his knee, as he stared at the short girl next to him. Something about seeing Spinel with his jacket on and almost nothing under made him flush red as she still looked cute as ever. She looked even cuter when eating due to the happy shine she had in her eyes as if they were sparkling. The boy continued eating, mentally sighing as he realized he probably had a thing for her. 

“Steven!” Spinel gasped as she also realized something, cutting the boy’s train of thoughts.

“Is there something wrong Spinel?” He replied, watching her crawl closer to him.

“We forgot the fireworks!” She pouted at the realization.

Steven let out a laugh, thinking she was about to say something important, “Aw, that’s okay, we can still light them up now, it’s getting late too so I guess we’ll go home after watching the fireworks.”.

Spinel’s pout became more pronounced, she was expecting something else, not sure what but clearly not this. For some reason she found the thought of going home saddening, after all she had lots of fun today, but the thought of seeing him later in her succubus form won over. “Alrighty, lemme just finish the marshmallows!” She exclaimed, grabbing a handful of marshmallows and shoving them in her mouth.

Steven was also disappointed with the thought of going home but he was sure Pearl was getting more worried by each hour passing by even if she saw him doing well earlier. He laughed a bit as he saw Spinel trying to shove in her mouth the most marshmallows she could, yup she really was fun to spend time with. Even if their day together will soon be over, they’ll still spend the day together alone tomorrow just like today and the others.

After Steven helped Spinel to finish the marshmallows, they both got up from the ground and walked over to the cart, the girl holding a stick on fire. “You brought quite a lot of fireworks even though they’re small.” Steven finally noticed as he bent over the cart to look at the fireworks.

“Yep! Let’s light them up near the ocean, it’ll be better!” She said as she held some fireworks, letting Steven grab the rest so they could both light them up.

The hybrid nodded, “Yeah it does sound better, let’s go.” he smiled at her.

When the two reached near the water, Spinel was the first to speak up again, “So… should we light them up all at once and enjoy the show?” she asked with a smirk.

“Sounds like fun.” Steven answered, also smirking at her.

They set the fireworks on the ground vertically, Spinel handed Steven another stick, lighting it up with the stick she already had on fire. “Here you go!” She beamed.

Steven thanked her before they both quickly lit up the fireworks, running backward and covering their ears when everything was lit up to be safe.

The fireworks shoot straight up in the sky before exploding as if shattering into thousands of sparks, blending themselves with the stars before falling and disappearing like magic dust.

Steven glanced at the girl next to him curiously, wondering what she looked like under the fireworks. He felt his heart skip a beat as he noticed she was also looking at him. Her eyes were sparkling, reflecting the light from the fireworks that were still shooting up in the sky. She looked incredibly gorgeous with her hair down, wearing his jacket and her lips glistening from eating sweets. 

Spinel also took count of his look, his brown eyes wide staring right at hers, his diamond shaped pupils dilating as they also reflected the fireworks. His cheeks were red, contrasting his pale skin. His hair was messy and a bit puffy from being in the water earlier but it somehow looked good on him.

The tanned girl reached for something in her shorts pocket, taking out the two chains as she also began feeling the heat on her face despite the night being cool. Steven’s gaze fell upon the necklaces on her palms and looked a bit confused.

“I- um… I made this while you were gone earlier… I hope you like it even if it’s not perfect, uh, I just thought… it’d be a nice friendship necklace and a thank you gift for putting up with me… And eh, it might or might not be your pay for carrying the shells.” Spinel rambled a bit, lowering her eyes when she handed him one necklace, blushing as she felt embarrassed.

Steven opened his mouth only to close it as he blinked, gently grabbing the necklace she was handing him. He recognized the half of the heart shaped seashell as the pendant of the necklace. His eyes softened, a smile curving his lips as he blushed, “I love it. It’s perfect, thank you so much Spinel!” he stared at the new accessory and put it on around his neck.

He looked up at her, noticing she also put on her necklace. His gaze came back on her face and it was at that moment he saw her flushed and beaming face that the last firework shot up in the sky.

He felt his stomach twist as his heartbeat became quicker, he couldn’t deny it anymore, it was evident.

‘ _I really do have a crush on Spinel, huh_.’

  
  


~♥~❥~♥~

  
  


Meanwhile in the background, the screen of Steven’s phone lit up, showing he had missed three calls and eight texts, all coming from one person.

~~

_(XX-XXX-XXX): Hey Steven! Sorry for not texting you the past week but I’ve got good news!_

_(XX-XXX-XXX): Steven?_

_(XX-XXX-XXX): I guess you’re busy since you’re not answering my calls._

_(XX-XXX-XXX): Ah too bad, I really wanted to see your reaction live!_

_(XX-XXX-XXX): I’ll tempt my chance later._

**_sent 5:06 PM_ **

_(XX-XXX-XXX): Still not answering?_

**_sent 9:41 PM_ **

_(XX-XXX-XXX): Well, now you’re probably sleeping but I guess it’s alright if I tell you the news by text._

_(XX-XXX-XXX): I’m on my way to Beach City! :D I guess I will see you tomorrow, have a good night's sleep. Take care, from Connie! (:_

**_sent 11:03 PM_ **

**_delivered, unseen_ **

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spinel's swimsuit: https://ashydoki.tumblr.com/post/623786176419069952/so-i-drew-this-last-month-but-i-kept-hesitating  
> Spinel with hair down (but no swimsuit): https://ashydoki.tumblr.com/post/620898056920088576/humanspinel-with-her-hair-down-i-bet-shed-still
> 
> I hope you liked the long chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> It took me three days to write 12k words nonstop and I'm glad to finally be free xD 
> 
> Next chapter will be with the succubus!  
> Feel free to comments your thoughts, ideas/things you want to see in the fic, theories maybe!
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS♥♥♥ STAY SAFE!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body exploration + a surprising end of chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being..... *looks at calender* one day late! I was just too buzy lazying and procrastinating >_> Anyway, I hope you'll like this new chapter!!!!

Steven could feel someone’s weight pressing down on the mattress, sitting next to him. “Mh, good evening Heart.” He said before even opening his eyes.

He was now quite used to seeing his favorite _ —and only— _ succubus every night and he was surprisingly looking forward to it.

“Don’t just greet me with your eyes closed, that’s creepy.” Heart frowned, looking at him as he opened his eyes, sitting up on the bed.

The brown haired boy couldn’t help but chuckle at her weirded out tone, he was about to say hello again but he suddenly forgot how to talk when he looked at her.

It was a pleasant surprise to see Heart with her hair down.

Steven slightly tilted his head as he observed her hair. He never imagined her with her hair down, nor did he thought about it but he didn’t expect her to have wavy, almost curly, hair. He honestly half expected her to have straight hair because of her pigtails, but now that he thought about it, he should’ve expected it since her front strands of hair weren’t even straight.

The fact that some tips of her strands of hair curled up into hearts almost made him chuckle out loud, it looked way too cute for a succubus.

Her hair also was as long as Spinel’s hair, which meant her hair stopped to her breasts. Well, she sure did look like Spinel but he couldn’t really compare their hair as Heart’s hair was darker and less curly than Spinel’s.

Then, he noticed that little strand of hair on top of her head. She had a heart shaped ahoge!

“Aww, you look adorable with your hair down! Look at that, you even have an ahoge!” Steven chuckled as he moved to poke the ahoge.

The succubus quickly slapped his hand away, putting her hands on top of her head to shield that little strand of hair, “Ew no, I’m not. And don’t even think about touchin’ it, you perv’.” she blushed.

Steven stared, “It’s just a strand of hair though.”.

Heart groaned, “Exactly! It’s just a strand of hair! I can’t believe you wanna touch my hair more than my body!” she pouted, glaring up at him.

The brown haired boy flushed at the mention of touching her body. His eyes wandered a bit down as he thought, it wasn’t like he didn’t want to, it was just not respectful to just touch someone without asking and asking would be way too embarrassing for him. Plus, it wasn’t even something important.

“That’s… not the same thing.” Steven awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from the succubus. He guessed she already noticed his gaze on her body some seconds earlier but even if she actually did, she said nothing about it.

Heart surprisingly stayed silent without even trying to sarcastically reply or tease him.

She was actually thinking.

She wondered if there was a reason he was so reluctant about touching her. Was she unattractive? She usually was confident about her looks but now that she thought about it, maybe she wasn’t as pretty as she thought.

The pink haired girl looked down at her body, searching for any default. She was a succubus, which meant she was naturally beautiful, right? She had a symmetrical body, nice curves and a pretty face, so what was wrong with her? Or was it not enough?

Steven noticed the lack of reply from the usually talkative girl. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow as he saw Heart weirdly inspecting herself. “Is there… something wrong?” The hybrid asked with a concerned look on his face.

Heart looked up at him. Was there something actually wrong? Why was she so concerned about the fact he didn’t want to touch her for whatever reason? She felt herself grimace at the thought of being insecure for him. “Err, nothin’.” Heart brushed it off.

Nuh-huh, no way she could care about that! She just wanted some sort of prize too after doing so much for him! Yeah. Totally it. No other reason. Was just being silly. 

The brown haired boy didn’t quite believe her but he didn’t push it. “If you say so.”.

The succubus laid down next to him on the bed, making him raise an eyebrow as he stared at her.

“Well, since you kept makin’ me do weird shit the other days, I think I deserve a reward.” She stated as she crossed her arms with a smug look on her face.

Right, he did promise her the other night he’d let her choose what they do next time after he wanted to just cuddle with her.

Steven let out a sigh, wondering what she wanted, “Right, I guess you do even if it were just hugs and cuddles.” he mumbled, “So, what do you have in mind?” he asked, hoping it wasn’t something too much.

“Touch me.” She simply replied, staring back at him with a firm look on her face.

Steven’s face flushed red after hearing her. Even if he understood what she meant, his mind still needed to process her request.

He hesitantly brought a hand towards her while she watched him attentively, he….

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Poked her. 

He fucking poked her side.

“There. I touched you.” The hybrid said, looking away with a blush.

Heart blinked and stared at him unamused, “That’s not what I meant and you know it, dummy.” she pouted.

“Do I really, though?” Steven told her as a joke, earning him an eye roll from the all mighty sarcastic succubus.

“I think you’re getting a bit too comfortable around me, meanie.” The succubus squinted her eyes at him.

The boy raised both of his eyebrows, “Isn’t that supposed to be a good thing?”.

“Well _ — _ ” Heart paused mid-sentence and thought about it, “I guess you’re right. Though, you’re still not comfortable enough to touch me even when I’m askin’ you to.” she finished with another pout.

Steven ruffled her hair, annoying the succubus more than she already was, but a faint red blush was visible on her pink cheeks. “It’s just not something you should ask someone that you aren’t committed to. You’re lucky I’m not the type to take advantage of people, I actually care about you.” He told her with a more concerned tone.

This time, the blush was more prominent on Heart’s face. She understood what he meant but she still couldn’t understand him though. “But I’m a succubus, I literally live for these kinda’ things.” Heart mumbled with furrowed eyebrows. She let out a sigh, “You’re always sayin’ weird things.” Heart shook her head as she spoke.

Steven stared at her while she talked.

“Besides, who cares?” The succubus raised an eyebrow before smirking, “Plus, there are lotsa’ advantages, both for me and you.” her sentence intrigued Steven and caught his attention.

He might consider it if he’s convinced by her arguments, “I’m listening.”.

Heart cleared her throat as she propped herself up on her elbows, “Well I’ll tell you the main stuff. It’s a good pay back for everythin’ I did to you. I’ll enjoy it. And most importantly, it’ll give ya’ experience!”.

“Give me experience?” Steven repeated as a question, not sure if he understood what she meant by that.

She nodded, “Yeah. When you’ll get steamy with someone other than me, you’ll mostly know what to do if it’s a girl! And it’ll be less awkward than if ya’ neva’ touched someone!”.

Steven flushed red as the first thing he thought was a certain moment that happened earlier with Spinel. He still remembered how her breath hitched when his thumbs brushed her underboobs when he was applying sunscreen. He wondered how she would’ve reacted if he continued.

The hybrid mentally cursed himself for thinking such sinful stuff about a girl who was far from it. Spinel was oblivious and thus innocent, at least in Steven’s mind. Yup, she was way too oblivious. Just like she was oblivious about how her breasts pressed up against his arm when she hugged it, or just like how she asked to apply sunscreen on each other for example.

“Fine.” Steven complied with a deep blush, “Be..before you get any wrong idea, I only accepted to, um, pay you back.” he added as he looked away.

Heart smugly looked at him, “Right. If you say so~.” she said with a shrug, not caring as long as things were going her way.

The succubus laid back on the bed, letting her arms rest on both of her sides as she watched Steven shyly moving in front of her, his legs on both sides of hers.

“So, um, where do I start?” Steven sheepishly asked, his eyes wandering on her body under him.

Heart shrugged again as she closed her eyes, “Meh, don’t care. Just do whateva’ ya’ want. Consider this as.. hmm.. body exploration.”.

Body exploration, huh? It actually sounded a lot better than just mindlessly touching her.

Well, since he could touch wherever he wanted, his gaze fell on her succubus tail with a heart shaped tip. He wondered how her succubus assets felt like since he had never seen one before, nor expected them to exist.

The succubus immediately opened her eyes as she felt a hand around her tail. “Hey! What do you think you’re doin’?” Her gaze kept shifting between Steven’s face and his hand. She did not anticipate him to be touching that.

“Oh? I was just curious about your succubus’ parts. Is it alright?” He replied, wondering if there was something wrong with touching those kinds of stuff.

Heart strangely eyed her tail before just shrugging, “I guess I don’t mind.” she said with a sigh.

Steven smiled and focused back on her tail. It was interesting as it felt like rubber and felt incredibly smooth. He looked at the jewels adorning her tail before ignoring them and stared at the heart shaped tip.

The hybrid curiously cupped the tip with one hand and pressed his thumb on it, resulting into a loud gasp coming from Heart as her tail swayed out of his grasp.

“W-what the hell!?” The succubus exclaimed with wide eyes and a flushed face.

Steven confusedly looked at her, “Oh stars, did it hurt?” he asked, worried he may have pressed a bit too hard.

Heart shook her head, still red on the face, “Um, no.”.

“Then what’s the problem?”.

“It’s sensitive.” She answered.

The brown haired boy blushed, his face almost matching the flushed shade of Heart’s face. “How so? When I touched the other part you didn’t really seem to care..?” .

“Because the tip is where the nerves end, dumb dumb.” Heart rolled her eyes, ignoring how her tail was still swinging from the stimulation while Steven’s eyes were totally focused on it.

“Oh.” Was the only reply Steven could mutter out, not sure what to do with this new detail.

What he really wasn’t sure of, was why he felt satisfaction knowing this.

One hand was placed on her hip while the other grabbed her tail again, surprising the succubus once again.

She was about to ask what he was trying to do but before she could, she slapped her hand over her mouth when Steven rubbed the tip with his thumb once more. The hybrid looked embarrassed as he knew what he was doing but he told himself it was just to pay her back. Yup. Pay back. For all the time she pleased him. 

Steven continued making a circle motion with his thumb on her tip as his other hand slowly slid to her waist, feeling the smooth texture of her leotard.

Heart stared at Steven with half lidded eyes, the red blush not disappearing from her face. How long has it been since the last time someone touched her like this? Oh right, never.

Steven’s hand continued to move up until he reached her chest, hesitating a second before cupping one breast. He raised an eyebrow as he slightly dug his fingers, testing the softness of her breast.

It was soft and he could notice the light change of shade on her chest as well as how the glitters on her skin were smaller there but not less prominent. Steven could now understand why people seemed to like boobs so much. They felt a bit like pillows, though they were obviously not as squishy.

His left hand left her tail to cup the other boob, now putting all of his attention on her bust.

Despite her tip being left alone now, the sensation was still lingering. Her gaze was still on Steven, observing how fascinated and curious he looked like. His hands were clumsy and inexperienced but it was still enough to keep her turned on.

He was actually touching her. For some reasons, it made her… happy? Well, horny too but she was surprisingly happy about what was happening. 

Though the more he continued fondling her breasts, the more she could feel her mind being clouded with lust. It was getting more complicated to control herself, not letting her succubus part of her brain take over and just pounce on him to fuck him until she was satisfied.

“Um, should I continue?” Steven asked as he stopped cupping her chest, noticing her insistent stare on him. She still had her hands over her mouth, so it was a bit hard to guess her expression. What he could guess was she was enjoying the moment from her heavy breathing and half-lidded eyes.

The succubus finally moved her hands away, now playing with the hem of her one-piece garment, “Yeah~ And maybe I’ll let you see what’s under this..” she trailed a finger on her chest to her stomach with a drooly smirk, making Steven gulp and blush.

It’s true that even if he didn’t need much imagination to imagine her naked body due to her only wearing a fitting one-piece garment, he couldn’t help but be curious. Right, like some people would say, ‘curiosity killed the cat’, but let’s not forget that ‘satisfaction brought it back’.

“S-sure..” Steven sheepishly smiled as he looked away before looking back at her. Since he had already touched her upper body, it was probably time for the lower part of her body. 

His hands went back on her hips, enjoying how round they were for some seconds before sliding them to her thighs.

Oh stars, these thighs.

So smooth and soft, but most of all, thick. He pressed his fingers on her thighs just like he did to her boobs, but this time he pressed harder, thinking she wouldn’t mind. He was right. She actually loved it.

The pale boy caressed her thighs before slipping his hands to her inner-thighs.

It took him some seconds of hesitation and a deep breath to finally spread her legs.

He held his breath as he turned red. Yup, really didn’t need lots of imagination to imagine her parts.

His gaze moved to her face, “Are you sure this is okay?” he asked, making sure she was alright with it.

Steven didn’t even need to finish his sentence to make Heart profusely nod. She was already anticipating what was going to happen and she could feel herself get even more excited than she already was.

“O-okay..” He mumbled as his gaze fell back upon her lower body part.

He slowly moved his hands closer to her clothed sex, feeling his own breathing hitching and underwear tightening down there.

He was so close to a girl’s most private and intimate part of her body for the first time in his life. He never thought he would be this close at his age even if it was bound to happen. His mind was suddenly filled with much more dirty thoughts and he found himself wondering if he was also that close to maybe losing his virginity.

Well, he could’ve maybe known if he didn’t wake up.

“ _ —Steven! _ Wake up, Steven.”.

The boy groaned as he opened his eyes, closing them immediately because of the sunlight. “Ugh.. Eh?” Steven was confused as he rubbed his eyes before opening them again, looking around his room.

“Oh you’re finally awake, Steven!” Pearl smiled as she clasped her hands in front of her.

Steven raised an eyebrow as he stared at Pearl, wondering what she was doing in his room and most importantly why she woke him up.

A blush crept on his cheeks as he remembered what was happening with the succubus, and he honestly was  disappointed to have woken up.

“Is there something wrong?” Steven asked, his voice a bit deeper than it normally was from waking up.

The elegant gem unclasped her hands and brightly smiled, “Well, I wouldn’t say wrong. Just get dressed and come downstairs, there is someone waiting for you!” she cheerfully told him before exiting the room, glancing one last time at the confused Steven.

“Someone waiting for me?” He repeated, rubbing the back of his neck.

Who could even be waiting for him?

Steven thought about it before getting an idea on who it could be. His face brightened up as he thought it was surely Spinel!

Wait…

If Spinel came to his house just to get him… then this would mean that… HE WAS LATE?!

The hybrid jumped out of his bed and ran to his bathroom, almost tripping as his foot got caught up in his blanket. He quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth before throwing on his black shirt and trousers.

What happened with the succubus was already on the back of his mind as he was panicking but also happy to be seeing Spinel.

Steven was struggling on putting on his jacket as he ran downstairs, “Okay! I’m here Sp _ — _ ”.

The boy blinked as he saw who was in the middle of the living room with the other gems.

“Connie?” Steven stopped walking as he stared at the dark haired girl in surprise, not expecting her to be there.

The mentioned girl turned around and her eyes visibly lit up at the sight of her best friend, “Steven!” she exclaimed as she ran to him, hugging him as he was still processing what was happening.

He felt a bit of guilt as he felt disappointed not to see Spinel there.

Due to the lack of reaction from the hug, Connie let go and backed a bit away to fully see him. “Hey. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” The girl softly said, giggling as she noticed his wide eyes.

Steven blinked away the surprise and nodded, “Yeah! Last time we saw each other it was…” he paused as he thought about it.

“It was some months ago.” Connie finished his sentence for him with a smile.

The hybrid felt a bit more disappointed as he realized how long they didn’t see each other but he tried to shrug it away, wanting to stay happy on seeing Connie. “Yeah, a long while. But how come you came back? And why didn’t you tell me?” He asked as he took notice of her appearance.

Connie had her hair a bit past her shoulders, and was wearing her usual outfit of a white blouse tucked in her jeans-shorts. She hasn’t changed that much since last time he saw her face to face.

The girl crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow with a smirk, “Oh, I do remember telling you. Well, more like texting you, but it seems like you didn’t see my messages. Besides, it’s summer break so I’ll be staying in Beach City for a few days!” she told him.

Steven grabbed his phone out of his jacket’s pocket at the mention of unread messages and turned it on. Both of his eyebrows rose up as he saw he had indeed unseen notifications all from the same and only girl, Connie.

Pearl walked toward the two, letting herself join the conversation, “Oh, you’ll have to forgive him about the unread texts you sent him. After all, he was pretty busy yesterday and directly went to bed after coming back.” she excused him.

Connie looked at Pearl a bit surprisingly, “Oh? It’s fine. Though I’d like to know what you were doing yesterday to be that busy.” she shot a teasing glance at Steven.

His cheeks slightly reddened up as the events from yesterday came back into his mind, he had a sheepish smile as he talked, “I was out with a new friend at the beach.”.

Amethyst also decided to join the conversation and added her own little spice in it, “Yup, and we still don’t know who  _ she  _ is.” the purple gem specifically accentuated the ‘she’ in her sentence.

“Right. And we do hope you’ll present her to us soon, Steven.” Pearl pursed her lips as she looked at the boy next to her, giving him the look.

The boy awkwardly chuckled, feeling embarrassed as Connie looked at him a bit skeptically.

The short haired girl simply shrugged the new information away, not thinking it was that important. “Anyway, I was thinking we could spend the time I have left for my holidays together!” She suggested her idea with a smile.

“Oh, uh, even today?” Steven asked.

She nodded, “Yeah, even today.”.

Steven felt himself slightly grimace and Pearl noticed it too as she remembered what he briefly told her yesterday when he came back to sleep, “Aren’t you hanging out with your new friend today as well?” Pearl spoke up.

“I am, and I think I’m soon late to our meetup hour.” Steven replied, rubbing his arm as he glanced away.

Connie felt herself frown but it quickly disappeared, “Maybe I could come too? So that way I meet your new friend and at the same time we get to hang out together!” she offered.

With a blink, Steven found himself outside with Connie, walking to where Spinel and Steven were supposed to meetup.

The boy let out a sigh. He didn’t find the energy and strength to say no to Connie, plus what could even go wrong, right?

Yeah, nothing could possibly go wrong. Spinel surely won’t mind and be happy to be making a new friend, as for Connie, he was pretty sure she’ll like her as Spinel was even more cheerful than he was.

“So, how’s that new friend of yours?” Connie spoke up, interrupting the awkward silence that was set between them.

Steven’s face brightened up at the mention of Spinel, “Oh! She’s amazing! I’m sure you’ll love her!” he grinned before continuing, “She’s small and so cute, plus she’s the carefree type of person.” he proceeded to ramble about his newest friend.

“Her appearance is as original and amazing as her personality. She has pink hair always put into buns, oh and she has pink eyes! Though I think those are contacts, ahah.”

The dark haired girl listened to Steven with a tight smile, not sure what to think of how cheerful he was while talking about this ‘friend’. Her heart wasn’t exactly aching, actually it wasn’t but she could feel her stomach doing flips. Right, Connie was anxious about this new girl.

She hoped the new girl would at least be nice and not a bitch of some sort, but by the way Steven was describing the mysterious girl, her prayers would probably be answered.

The weird thing though was that the girl’s description sounded kind of familiar for some reason.

Steven stopped rambling as he noticed Spinel’s figure from afar. “There she is!” He pointed at her.

Connie looked at who he was pointing to. The girl had her back facing them, she probably still didn’t notice the two coming her way.

She squinted her eyes and tilted her head as she stared at the pink heart shaped buns, finding them a bit too familiar for her liking.

Steven and Connie continued to walk toward Spinel when she finally seemed to hear their footsteps.

The pink haired girl turned around.

Pink eyes met black ones. Memories resurfaced as the brown haired girl recognized the shade of pink of her eyes and the freckles that adorned her face.

“...Spinel?”

The said girl’s eyebrows rose up as she also seemed to recognize the taller girl’s features.

“Connie…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger~ I love those!! ;DD
> 
> Tell me your thoughts in the comments please!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!   
> LOVE YOUU GUYS♥♥ TAKE CARE!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roller rink with Steven, Spinel and Connie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Wish you a late happy Christmas and and an early happy new year!! 2020 was a shitty year, let's not lie xD And I hope next year will be better because I still have a lot planned for this story (;
> 
> Enjoy!

Steven pursed his lips as his gaze kept switching between the two girls.

“Um… do you two know each other?” He asked, confusion written on his face.

Spinel and Connie looked at him, “Yeah, we do.” they both replied, the pink haired girl sounding more joyful though.

To say Steven was surprised would be an understatement. He wasn’t expecting them to know each other, but now the only question on his mind was... how?

Now that he thought about it, maybe the girls met in Connie’s university or something like that. “How did you girls meet?” He asked, too curious to shrug off the question of his mind.

Connie was the one to answer the question, “Hm, well, before I moved to Beach City I used to live farther from here. I guess you could say she’s a childhood friend.” the brown haired girl answered with a shrug.

Spinel brightly smiled and nodded, “Childhood besties! I’m so happy ya’ still remember me!” she exclaimed as she tightly hugged the taller girl.

Connie’s eyes slightly widened at the unexpected hug but she should’ve expected it. “Heh, guess you still are as touchy feely as before.” She said with a small chuckle, glancing away.

The boy watched the two with a smile on his face. He was glad they were already friends as he was worried some minutes ago, scared things might get awkward.

“I don’t want to interrupt the two of you reuniting but... aren’t we supposed to go roller skating?” The hybrid spoke up.

The pink haired girl let go of Connie and nodded, “Right! I guess you’re comin’ too?” she tilted her head, raising an eyebrow at Connie.

Connie wasn’t sure if this was an invitation or not but what she was sure of was that she wouldn’t be passing an occasion like this. She was there to spend time with Steven, so even if she had to spend it with her old childhood friend, it didn’t matter that much.

“Yes, it sounds fun.” She smiled, observing the pink haired girl’s face to see if she would show any signs of annoyance or something.

Spinel only smiled brighter and nodded, “Oki doki! Let’s go then!” the excited girl cheerfully said, hooking arms with Steven.

The boy blushed. He was used to the constant physical contact with her but he couldn’t help but feel his cheeks heating up each time it happened. “Okay, let’s walk to my car.” Steven replied as he began walking, Spinel skipping next to him.

Connie felt her eyebrows raise as she walked next to Spinel, eyeing how close they were. She hoped Steven wasn’t feeling uncomfortable, she knew he wouldn’t have the heart to tell her to back off if she was too close for his liking.

She began observing Spinel from the corner of her eyes, looking at her appearance to see what changed.

Spinel still had her tanned skin and freckles, as well as long eyelashes. The first thing she noticed was her hair, it was _a lot_ darker than before but that was usual for people to either have lighter or darker hair as they grow up.

Well, besides Spinel’s darker hair, nothing changed much. 

That was what Connie thought until she decided to give a look to the smaller girl’s body.

How the hell can an adorable and tiny little ball of energy like Spinel be so curvy?

No, Connie wasn’t jealous.

Actually she wouldn’t even wish to have the same body type as the pink haired girl, she heard a lot of stuff about back pains when someone has large breasts thus discouraging her to think like that. Plus, she was already satisfied with her own body.

The thing that bothered Connie about Spinel’s body was the fact she was so close to Steven.

Right, Steven wasn’t the type to care about people’s bodies, but he was still a teenage boy going through puberty. This was exactly what bothered Connie.

“So, you two seem pretty close. How long do you two know each other?” The brown haired girl asked, eyeing the two friends.

Steven let out a soft hum as he thought about it, “Hm, probably around a week.” he answered the question with a smile.

Connie felt her eyebrows raise even more at the answer. “A week and already clinging on each other?” She said in a heartbeat, not even thinking before speaking.

The reply made Steven blush and look away with a sheepish smile while Spinel simply nodded.

“Oh, okay then..” The tall girl apologetically smiled before pursuing her lips, looking in front of her as she thought about the situation.

So, her two childhood friends are now ‘best friends’ and super close despite knowing each other for just a week. Great. Also, if you count that Steven is sorta her crush, it makes everything even greater. Yay.

If the two were just friends she wouldn’t be feeling a bit jealous, no, it was the fact they looked closer ‘friends’ in one week than Steven and her ever did in years that makes her jelly.

Connie let out a small sigh, ‘ _ I guess that’s what you call attraction. _ ’ she thought before shaking her head to empty her mind.

Steven’s voice brought her back to reality, “Um, who sits at the front?” he asked, looking at the two girls.

Spinel glanced at Connie and shrugged, “Anywhere’s fine with me.” she softly replied.

“I guess I’ll sit in the front then.” The brunette grinned, “After all, kids are meant to sit behind.” she teasingly added, looking at Spinel. This earned a laugh from Steven.

The short girl pouted and crossed her arms with a huff, “Why are y’all so mean to me?! Rude!!” she entered the car, sitting in the backseats next to the window.

“That was a good one, Connie.” Steven was still chuckling as he got in the car.

The teenage girl brightly smiled and also got inside the car, buckling up.

She was probably just imagining things, they were just friends, nothing to worry about. Today she will simply have fun with Steven at whatever place they were going.

Oh. Right, and also have fun with Spinel.

“Here’s the address!” Spinel leaned forward between the two front seats to put her phone on top of the radio player. On the screen was a virtual map, showing where to drive to get to the place.

Steven smiled at her, “Okay thank you.” he softly said, waiting for Spinel to buckle up to start driving.

Looked like Spinel had already forgotten she was supposed to be mad at them for teasing her about her height once again. Instead of pouting, she finally buckled up and practically glued her face against the windows to stare at the outside.

Connie almost felt herself chuckle out loud and had a smile on her face as she saw Spinel being as childish as she was before. 

Though the smile faded away as she noticed how Steven would keep glancing at the rear view mirror to look at the small teenager.

Okay then…

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the ‘Starlight Roller Rink’.

They got out of the car and Steven locked it before turning to the building. “Woah, I’m already excited!” He put his hands on his hips with a grin.

Spinel nodded and tugged on his jacket’s sleeve, “Yes! Yes! Yes! Now let’s go inside! Pweaseeeeee!” she exclaimed, her eyes lit up with excitement.

Connie couldn’t help but chuckle at how happy they were to be here. “Aw guys, it’s almost like you never went roller skating.” She jokingly said before noticing their face shifting.

Steven had now a less confident grin, more like a sheepish smile as a layer of blush crept onto his cheeks while Spinel blinked and stared at the horizon, still with a dense smile.

The brown haired girl let out a sigh, “You guys really never went roller skating.” she realized, shaking her head.

The two embarrassed friends shook their heads, confirming what Connie just realized.

Now that she knew they had no experience, unless Spinel got rid of her clumsy trait from years ago, she knew it would be a falling mess.

Annnnnd….

Connie was fucking right.

After checking out at the reception and grabbing pairs of rollers, it only took less than one minute for Spinel to start losing control of her balance and fall on her butt.

“Are you okay Spinel? Do you need hel _ — _ LPPPPP?!” The hybrid tried to skate toward her but ended up falling next to her, all sprawled out on the floor.

The tall girl made a grimace as she heard the ‘thump’, looking at them with a desperate look on her face. This was going to be a long day for her, but she couldn’t deny she was looking forward to it. Maybe she could even teach Steven how to properly skate?

Or not.

She watched as Steven and Spinel helped each other to get up, leaning on each other so they wouldn’t fall because of their wobbly legs.

“Come on guys, just hold my hands and I’ll help you get in the rink.” Connie offered the two her hands with a faint smile on her face.

Nope, this was totally not an excuse to hold Steven’s hand and not make them cling on each other.

Not at all.

Just maybe a tiny little bit but that doesn’t count…

Steven simply did what she told them to do, still focused on his legs.

Spinel, on the other hand, first wanted to hold Connie’s hand with both of her hands, not taking the risk to fall but she ended up wrapping her arms around Connie’s free arm when she almost fell forward.

The brunette didn’t mind Spinel clinging on her as long as it meant it wasn’t with Steven and mostly so she wouldn’t fall. Oh come on, she may be a  _ tiny bit _ jealous but she still didn’t want the small teenager to hurt herself.

While Connie tried to guide her two friends to the rink to finally start skating, Steven was staring at Spinel’s arms around Connie’s. He pouted as he thought, ‘ _ Lucky Connie _ .’

He began to think about how he should’ve practiced roller skating so he could be in Connie’s place, helping out Spinel and be her mentor.

“Okay guys. Just try to imagine you are wearing your normal shoes and instead of walking, slide one leg then the other one.” Connie calmly said with a smile as they slowly let go of her to try skating on their own. “Don’t forget to take deep breaths and not be scared. It’ll only work if you guys believe in yourselves.” She reminded them.

“Okay… Okay! I can do this!” Spinel mumbled to herself, her eyes shining with determination as she was ready to slide one leg like Connie said.

Um.

Connie and Steven stared at Spinel with wide eyes, the boy slightly blushing.

“Are… you okay Spinel?” Connie asked with a wince face.

The pinkette blinked as she found herself doing a split on the floor.

Maybe she swung her leg a bit too strongly.

Maybe she forgot to also use her other leg.

Maybe both.

Surely both.

Okay, both.

“Oh uh, yeah I’m ‘kay! No worries, I’m very flexible.” Spinel brushed it off as if it was an everyday thing for her. She had  _ some  _ difficulties getting up as she kept falling on her butt, thanks to the rollers.

“Hey don’t try so hard, you’re really gonna hurt yourself if you keep falling like that.” Steven worriedly said, not risking to slide towards her since he knew he’ll most likely fall just like the pink haired girl.

Connie nodded at what Steven said and helped Spinel to get up as she was the skilled one between the teenagers. “He’s right but he can still heal you if you actually start feeling pain.” She mindlessly stated.

The tanned teenager smiled, “Oh right!” she exclaimed, remembering Steven was a hybrid.

“True but um,” Steven blushed, “not sure I can really do anything if you keep falling on your bum unless you're okay with it but uh I— I’m just gonna practice skating now…” he awkwardly tried to skate away, mentally cursing at himself for opening his mouth in the first place.

Spinel innocently blinked and stared at him with her dense smile while Connie had widened eyes as she understood what he meant. The tall girl also blinked and glanced at the smaller teenager, thanking the stars as she realized she was still as dense as she was younger.

Connie decided to shrug off what Steven just said to Spinel and turned to her, “Looks like Steven wants to practice alone, want some help for skating?” she nicely offered, not wanting to be cold to her childhood friend just because of her jealousy.

“Yes pwease!” The pink eyed girl gladly answered which made Connie faintly smile.

Yeah, if Connie had to be honest, she wasn’t really fond of Spinel and that wasn’t just because she was jealous.

Meanwhile, Steven was trying to improve his nonexistent skating skills as he kept glancing at his friends.

Being embarrassed was not the only reason he left the two alone, even if it was the main reason… He also wanted them to spend some time together as he understood it had been a while since they saw each other.

It warmed his heart as he saw how Connie was trying to teach Spinel how to properly skate without falling. He always loved to see his friends getting along.

Steven’s eyes widened as he realized he was normally skating while he was lost in his thoughts, but as soon as he was aware, he almost tripped and had to lean against the sort of barrier.

Back to the girls, teaching Spinel was almost a lost cause.

Almost.

Because now she was only falling one time out of every three tries.

Yes, this was supposed to be an improvement.

“Hey Spinel. How come you moved to Beach City?” Connie curiously asked as she kept one hand on her back to prevent her from falling.

The pink haired girl wasn’t expecting this question. She blinked before thinking for an answer.

“I was simply looking for a new environment and friends.” Spinel briefly answered. Even if it wasn’t the real and main reason, it was still true.

The tall girl nodded, acknowledging the reply. “Looks like you found new friends after all, that’s great.” Connie smiled, “But weren’t your other friends sad to see you go?”.

Spinel’s eyes darkened as she glanced away before blinking it away and smiled at Connie, “It’s okay, didn’t have other friends.” she replied nonchalantly.

Spinel may not know it but Connie very much noticed how her smile was bitter and… resentful?

“Oh.” The brunette continued to guide Spinel on the rink. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you meet Steven?” She changed the subject.

As soon as Connie mentioned Steven, Spinel’s face unconsciously became brighter. “Eheh, silly and clumsy lil’ me bumped into him. Things smoothly continued after and now here we are!” She replied with a more sincere smile.

The brunette hummed and tried to get a bit more information from her, “So… since you two are already _really_ close… Do you like him?”.

“Of course!” Spinel beamed, “We’re best friends so it’s only normal!”.

Connie opened her mouth to say it wasn’t what she meant but she closed it, knowing it would lead to nothing. After all, Spinel seemed to be as dense as she was before.

A faint smile tugged on her lips as she thought some things never change.

“Hey girls. I think I got a hang of skating!” Steven slid towards them, his legs a bit shaky but at least he wasn’t falling.

The two girls looked at him and smiled.

“That’s great! Last time Spinel fell was two minutes ago, so there’s also some improvement over there.” Connie gave a teasing look to the smaller girl next to her, making her sheepishly giggle.

“Woah that’s amazing! I’m proud of you Spin’!” The hybrid ruffled the small teenager’s hair, making her pout and swat his hand away.

“Pfft I can do a lot better if I want to!” She tried to defend herself from her poor skating skills as she crossed her arms with a confident look on her face.

Steven playfully rolled his eyes, “Sureee, if you say so.”.

Connie smiled, her hand still on the back of Spinel since she knew she’d fall no matter what, “What about we play a game?” she proposed with a shrug.

Spinel’s eyes immediately lit up like stars at the mentions of game and profusely nodded, earning a chuckle from the boy.

“That sounds good, do you have an idea?” Steven asked Connie, wondering what she had in mind.

The tall girl tapped her chin with her free hand and thought about it before suggesting a game, “Why not tag you’re it?”.

“Yesh!!! Let’s!!!!” Spinel exclaimed, excited to play.

Steven simply nodded, agreeing to whatever as long as Spinel was content with the option. Though he wasn’t sure how this would work since Spinel and him were still noobs at roller skating.

Luckily for him, Connie already thought about it. “You two will be It and will try to catch me. It’s going to be good practice for you two. Once I’ll be It, it’ll be a normal Tag game where there’ll only be one It.” She briefly explained before raising an eyebrow at them, “Do you guys understand or not?”.

The two cinnamon rolls nodded their heads.

The brunette smiled, “Okay. Tag you’re It!” she tapped their shoulders before skating away, leaving them surprised.

“Hey! That’s cheating!” Spinel gripped Steven’s jacket since she almost stumbled from the tap.

“Okay, maybe this was a bad idea to agree to playing this game. Though… I’m sure we’ll eventually catch her if we try together.” The hybrid shyly offered her his hand as he rubbed his neck, “Wanna try together?”.

The freckled teenager grabbed his hand and grinned, “Oki, but if you fall because I fell, don’t put the blame on me!”.

Steven smirked, “Okay, make sure not to fall for me then.”.

Spinel blinked as she blushed.

Was that flirting? Hey! That was supposed to be  _ her  _ thing!

Before she could open her mouth, Steven started to skate, still holding her hand.

‘ _ Why did I say that. Why did I say that. Why did I say that _ .’ Steven mentally facepalmed, his cheeks red as a ruby. Was that supposed to be some sort of reverse psychology? As if it could even work. Well, at least he noticed she was also blushing. Maybe it had an effect but he was still regretting his life choices.

It took a total of 10 minutes, 10 falls and lots of sweat to finally catch Connie.

“Finally. I was starting to get bored.” She mumbled as both Spinel and Steven began skating away, not wanting to be It.

It was no surprise to see Connie tap Spinel in less than two minutes.

Spinel pouted, “Why me!?” she groaned, stumbling a bit as she tried to get Connie.

Steven let out an amused sigh as she slid towards the pinkette, seeing her struggling, “Tag me, I’ll get revenge for you.”.

The sunkissed girl raised her eyebrows before touching his arm to make him ‘it’, “Oki doki! Good lucky Stevi!” she waved as he began heading towards the brunette.

Connie pursed her lips, muttering a ‘ _simp_ ’ under her breath, dodging each time Steven tried to tag her.

After numerous rounds, in which Spinel was most of the time ‘it’, Connie was once again the one chasing them after Spinel miraculously tagged her… and totally not because Connie was starting to feel bad to see her trying so hard…

The short girl tried to get away from ‘it’ as fast as she could without tripping. Though, when she tried to look behind her, she bumped into Steven’s back.

The hybrid turned around with slightly widened eyes, “Are you okay?” he asked, hoping she wasn’t hurt since she was rubbing her nose with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yeah sowy, wasn’t lookin’ at where I was goin’.” Spinel timidly looked up at him, still rubbing her cute nose.

Steven smiled with a faint blush coating his cheeks, “No worries!” he reassured her before letting out a chuckle, “Actually this kind of reminds me how we met.” he forgot they were playing and so did Spinel as she was also thinking about the first time they bumped into each other.

Spinel giggled, agreeing with him.

Meanwhile, Connie frowned as she saw how lovey dovey they were being right now. So much they forgot she was there and that they were supposed to be playing. All of that just because Spinel bumped into him.

Maybe if she also bumped into him he would give her a bit more attention.

Without thinking further about it, she was already skating towards him.

Spinel remembered they were in the middle of a game and her eyes widened as she noticed Connie rushing towards them. The pinkette thought she was taking advantage of the situation to tag them.

“Holy potato! Steven run!” The petite girl exclaimed as her back now faced Steven and began to get away. Or more like tried.

Connie tried to stop herself when Steven confusedly turned his head to understand what Spinel was talking about but it was already too late. She managed not to fall and simply stumble but Steven wasn’t that lucky.

...and so was Spinel as he fell on her.

Connie closed her eyes and flinched as she heard a loud ‘thump’ and a faint yelp from Spinel.

Some people around them glanced at them but quickly ignored it since it was a regular thing for them.

“I’m so sorry, are you guys okay?” Connie opened her eyes and looked at them worriedly, already regretting what she did. Stars, that was unlike her to be so impulsive, but she was also rarely jealous.

Steven’s chuckle relieved Connie almost instantly.

“Yeah don’t worry, I’m okay.” He reassured her as he sat up, looking at Spinel as he noticed she fell with him.

The tanned girl slowly sat up, her head hung low, her front strands of hair hiding her face.

“Spinel?” Connie tilted her head, raising an eyebrow at the lack of answer from Spinel.

Droplets of blood fell on the floor.

Steven and Connie’s eyes widened at the sight of blood, which immediately worried them.

“Oh my stars, are you okay Spinel?!” The hybrid cupped her face right away to get a look on what was going on.

He brushed her hair aside and tilted her head to some angles, in search of any injury.

Steven frowned as he saw her eyes were gathering tears at the corners as well as a small and reddish bump on her forehead.

He unconsciously let out a relieved sigh as he saw she was only nose bleeding and did not have any cuts on her head.

“Yeah I’m.. I’m okay… I, um.” Spinel shut her eyes before reopening them and squinted her eyes at Steven, “Woah. Why’s everything so.. so bright?”.

Steven looked at Connie, “Can you help me gently get her up? I think she may be having a small concussion.” he softly asked, being careful not to speak too loudly.

The brunette nodded and quickly went to Spinel’s side, carefully sliding Spinel’s arm over her shoulders while Steven did the same, they both slowly helped her get up.

Spinel leaned against them, grimacing at each loud noise and keeping her eyes shut as her vision was still too bright.

Steven and Connie helped her sit down on a seat.

“Here some tissues.” The tall girl squatted down and wiped the blood from Spinel’s chin and upper lips, letting her hold the tissues to her nose.

The hybrid looked at her nose, luckily seeing it wasn’t broken. “Wait, I’m going to heal you.” He calmly said, softly pressing his lips on the tip of her nose and on the head bump she had on her forehead.

The blood stopped leaking and the head bump disappeared but she still looked as dizzy.

“I think we should go now. You need to rest.” Steven seriously said, wanting Spinel to be safe even if she was healed.

The petite girl lightly shook her head, “No, no. No need! Really. I can just stay here while you two have fun.” she faintly smiled.

The two other teenagers didn’t look convinced. 

“What? No! You were the one wanting to go here. It’s no use if you can’t continue. We can still go here another day, okay?” Steven petted her head.

Now, Connie felt even more guilty knowing she was the one who caused this. “I’m so sorry… I didn’t think it’d end up like that and—” She tried to apologize but Spinel cut her off.

“No biggie. It wasn’t on purpose, you have nothing to be sorry about.”

Oh, but it was on purpose. Just didn’t go as planned. Connie just felt even more sorry after hearing that. She simply nodded, not knowing what to add.

Spinel let out a sigh, “Fineeee, let’s go home I guess. Gotta change my shirt as well.” she grimaced as she looked down at her favorite crop top with dried blood on top.

The two taller teenagers helped her put on her shoes and get in the car at the same seat she chose earlier before Steven started driving.

He would’ve normally put on some music to brighten up the atmosphere but he knew it would be a bad idea and would only give Spinel a headache.

“Spinel, you’ll have to rest today and tomorrow. Also avoid moving too much and don't listen to loud music. I recommend you to also take some painkillers and take care of yourself.” Steven said, breaking the silence after some minutes to make sure she was going to be alright once she'd be home.

Spinel couldn’t help but smile at how caring and worried he was about her. It seriously warmed up her heart to know someone actually considered her as a friend.

“No worries. Will do!” Spinel replied before losing her smile, “Wait… so this means we can’t see each other tomorrow?!” she realized.

“Sorry but I really want you to rest. Even if I healed you, you can still experience bad headaches.” Steven sadly sighed as he glanced at her with the rear view mirror before focusing on the road.

Spinel pouted, “Okay…”.

The rest of the ride was silent, luckily it didn’t take too long before arriving at Spinel’s house.

“Thank stars we’re finally here. I think I was ‘bout to throw up.” The freckled girl mumbled as she lazily opened the door.

“Wait Spinel! We’ll help you walk to your house.” Connie followed her outside, Steven did the same.

The short girl blinked and simply nodded, not minding the extra help.

“Bye guys. I’ll be fine now, see ya soon!” She waved goodbye as she entered her house.

They also waved, “Call me if you need anything, I’ll come as fast as possible.” Steven replied.

Spinel simply smiled and nodded before gently closing the door, disappearing from their sights.

They stared at the closed door for some seconds.

“Let’s go, I’m gonna drive you home.” Steven said as he walked towards his car, Connie following close behind.

The tall girl kept her gaze on her lap, “Sorry for ruining the day.” she spoke up, still feeling guilty.

The boy didn’t take his eyes off the road, “It’s okay Connie. Plus the only reason I went roller skating was for Spinel, so it definitely didn’t ruin my day but I can’t deny that I’m nervous now.”.

“I guess she was really looking forward to today.” Connie looked at the window.

Steven let out a soft hum, “I guess… She looked very excited to go there with me yesterday. It’s honestly adorable how she even wanted us to have fun without her, ahah as if.” he chuckled, also earning a giggle from the girl next to him.

There was a silence between the two for some seconds before Connie spoke up once again, “Wanna hang out tomorrow? Just the two of us to catch up.” she suggested.

The hybrid was about to ask ‘ _what about Spinel_?’ but he quickly remembered she was meant to stay home and rest. “Sure, that sounds good to me.” He agreed with a smile.

Connie smiled back, “Okay then. I’ll come to your house tomorrow in the afternoon. We should probably get some donuts for the occasion.”.

“Okay, I’ll be ready! See you tomorrow Connie.” He stopped the car in front of her house and waved while she got out of the car, also waving goodbye before going home.

Steven let out a long sigh as he leaned against his seat.

He thought about Spinel and hoped she would be okay, he made a mental note to send her a text tomorrow… just in case.

‘ _ Stars… I could really use some sleep tonight. _ ’ He thought with a yawn.

His mind went back to the succubus and he blushed as he remembered last night. He’ll have to ask if she knows any ways to relax…

It’s with that thought he drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahah I hope I didn't worry you guys too much with the sudden apparition of blood :') Anyway, see you next month for the next update, this time with the succubus ;D 
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS♥♥  
> TAKE CARE AND STAY SAFE!!


End file.
